During an Eternity
by vampirelova99
Summary: This is the sequel to Love for an Eternity, so read that before reading this story. Bella is a vampire and goes off to college with Edward and lots of things happen in their life. Its better than the summary so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Love for an Eternity, so if you haven't read that story yet, then please go and read it before reading this one. It starts off where Love for an Eternity left off. **

**This is my second fanfic so i hope that you all like it :) ****Remember to read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters :(**

**--**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a week since I had gotten home from my honeymoon and unwelcomed visit to the Volturi. Edward and I know sat in the middle of our room packing all of our many belongings into boxes. We only had two days before we moved up to Alaska.

We were going to live in our own home because none of the other Cullen's were coming with us. Alice guilted me into letting her and Esme buy our house and decorate it for us. I had no idea what it looked like because they were both doing an excellent job of blocking their thoughts from me.

We were folding our clothes at vampire speed and soon we were done. I looked around our room and sighed.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked, kissing my neck.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I was just thinking about how much I was going to miss it around here." I shrugged. I listened to his thoughts and felt his emotions. He was feeling guilty and was upset that I was going to regret leaving here. I kissed his lips lightly. "No, don't feel guilty! This is what I want." I said and looked into his eyes. He looked away and down the stacks of boxes scattered around the room.

"I know, but I can't help but to feel guilty when I took away your soul and your life." I rolled my eyes and lifted his chin so that I was looking into his eyes.

"Edward, I want this. I was just sad because I was leaving. I don't regret anything that has happened." I said truthfully and he nodded and believed me. He sighed and kissed me passionately.

"Since we finished early, is there anything that you would like to do?" He asked after taking a few ragged breaths along with me.

"No, I don't really have anything in mind." I watched as his eyes lit up. "What do you want to do?"

"I know what we can do." He swept my feet out from under me and ran out to the car. I shook my head and giggled. I didn't need to be carried now that I was a vampire and I was faster than him. He told me that it was safer this way and it was just a habit. He put me in the car and pulled out and drove out of town limits.

I listened to his thoughts but he was blocking them from me and I sighed.

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, love." I rolled my eyes and looked over at him.

"You know that I hate surprises…"

"I know. But you'll like it." He said and I looked into the future and saw that he was taking me shopping for a phone and a laptop.

"Edward! A phone and a laptop?! I don't need you to buy that for me!" He laughed and shook his head.

"That's not fair, love. And you will need those for school." I huffed out a breath and crossed my arms in defeat. He chuckled and stroked one of my cheeks. "You are so sexy when you are upset." He said soothingly. I smiled slightly and waited for the car ride to be over.

Edward pulled up at a mall and he helped me out of the car. We held hands as he led me into the mall and went directly to the Apple store. People stared at us and I was getting used to it and I barely noticed it anymore. I liked to listen to their thoughts and hear what they were thinking. Edward and I usually did this together and laughed at the poor humans confused thoughts about us.

A sales man helped us and Edward and he talked about different laptops that would be best for me. They decided on a MacBook Air and then went over the phones. They then picked out an iPhone and Edward ran over to the iPods.

"You said just a phone and a laptop. An iPod wasn't part of the deal. And I already have one of these." I told him as he looked through all of the models.

"I know, love, but I want to get you a new one." He said with pleading eyes. He picked an iTouch and then dazzled me and I just nodded at him. I cleared my head as he led me to pay for all of the things he was getting me. I didn't look at the amount as he pulled out a debt card and purchased everything.

We walked around the mall for a while more and soon left so that Edward could show me how to use all of my new stuff. Edward made the hour drive in about ten minutes and we went back into our cluttered room and cleared a spot on the floor.

He turned on my iPod and transferred all of my songs to it. Then he activated my new phone and added all of the numbers that I would need. Jacob was one of them and I smiled as Edward quickly punched his number into the phone. He showed me how to work it and then turned on my laptop and showed me how to use that too. He pulled up the course list for Alaska and told me to pick out the course that we were going to take together next year.

"What have you already taken?" I asked looking up into his beautiful topaz eyes.

"Philosophy, psychology, human communications… Well a lot more but what do you want to take?" I rolled my eyes and looked back at the long list of majors on the screen.

"I think that I want to major in history. Have you done that before?" He shook his head and I smiled. "History it is, then."

"I always wanted to take that course but I never ended up signing up for it." He was sitting in a chair and I climbed up into his lap and leaned my head against his chest. He kissed the top of my head and I inhaled his scent. I heard Emmett barreling up the steps and towards our room and I groaned.

"Bella! Edward!" He shouted breathlessly as he threw the door open and barged in with a huge grin.

"Emmett, are you ok?" I asked as he looked around at all of the boxes and his face fell. I listened to his thoughts and he was blocking them from us. I didn't bother to look into the future because he started to speak again.

"You guys are all packed…" He said sadly. "Do you really have to go?" I slid off Edward and walked over to Emmett and gave him a hug.

"Yes, Emmett, we really have to. But it's not like we are leaving forever."

"I know, but I'll miss you guys. I'll especially miss pulling pranks on you too…" He said and tightened his grip around me and smiled hugely. Then he pulled my up to his chest and ran out of the room and down the steps. I was stunned and he started laughing at the surprised expression on my face.

"Jasper! I got her!" He yelled as he ran further in to the forest.

"Emmett! Put me down!" I screamed as I pounded on his chest. He laughed louder and I heard Jasper behind us laughing too. "What are you doing?" I asked as he finally slowed to a walk.

"Jasper and I just wanted to see how mad Edward would get if we just took you and ran away with you."

"Seriously, guys, you know that he's going to find us." I said chuckling at the excited expressions on their faces. They both burst out laughing and I looked into their thoughts and I saw Jasper handcuffing his hands and feet together with handcuffs that were vampire strength. "Jasper! You handcuffed him!" They both laughed harder and fell to the ground.

"Well, Bella, you are leaving soon and we just wanted to have a good laugh one last time while we play a prank on Edward." I shook my head at them.

"He's going to be very angry… you do know that, don't you?" I warned them.

"We know, but that's where you come in and stop him. Just dazzle him or something." Emmett said and grabbed one of my wrists and nodded at Jasper who did the same.

"You want me to stop him from coming after you by dazzling him?" I laughed and tried to pull out of their iron grasps. They held on tighter and I gave up. I wasn't going to win against two strong male vampires, even with my strength. Instead I plopped down on the ground and pulled them down with me.

"When do you think that he's going to get out of those?" I asked after a few minutes.

"We really have no idea. I want to see how long it takes him. There's no one else in the house with him so it could be a long time. Alice, Esme, and Rose are in Alaska getting your house ready and Carlisle is at the hospital. And besides I have the key." Emmett said pulling out a chain with a key from around his neck.

"So we are just going to sit here and wait then?" They both nodded and I sighed. I tried to listen to Edward's thoughts but they had taken me out of range so I couldn't hear them.

"Where did you find these vampire proof handcuffs anyway?" Jasper laughed and Emmett looked down in embarrassment. "Actually, I don't want to know." I said and shook my head. I blocked out mind reading and let out a huge breath. "What are you all going to do when we go off to college?"

"Well, Alice and I are going to France so she can study design and fashion and she's making me take the class with her. We bought an apartment there so that's where we will be living. It's just for a year though." He said more to himself than to me. I looked at Emmett and he smiled hugely.

"Rose and I are going to live that island that you went to for your honeymoon. She wants to go there so that she can lay out in the sun and not worry about anyone seeing her so I'm going with her. I don't really know how long we are going but we are not going to be away for more than a year."

"What about Carlisle and Esme?"

"They are just going to stay here and live in Forks so that if we want to come back then we will have a house to go to." I nodded and then laid back on to the damp ground.

They had my hands at my side but were slowly loosening their grip. I waited until they were both thinking about something else besides keeping me here and I pulled out of their grasps and grabbed the chain from around Emmett's neck before they knew what I was doing. I started off into the woods and back to my house.

"Bella! Hey! That's not fair!" They yelled as they followed me. I ran faster and soon I made it to the house and they weren't even close. I rushed up stairs and laughed as I saw Edward laying on the floor with his hands and feet handcuffed together so that he was curled up into a tight ball.

"Bella!" He said and relief washed over his face as I unlocked the cuffs. He stretched out and groaned. I helped him up and he pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Feeling better?" I asked, pulling away from his warm lips.

"I would be if I knew what the heck just happened." I chuckled and he waited for me to explain.

"Well Emmett and Jasper thought that it would be funny to see your reaction when they stole me away from you and ran me into the woods, just out of my powers range to get to you. Then Jasper and Emmett told me that they had handcuffed you and left you up here." He looked at me in a surprised expression. "So then I eventually was able to break away from them and I stole the key from Emmett. They should be opening the door, in three, two, one." The door opened and I heard Emmett and Jasper walk in to the house cautiously.

"Bella?" Emmett called carefully.

"I'm up here!"' I called back. "I can't seem to get this key to work though… Could you come and help me?" Edward smiled hugely at me and I smiled back as Emmett and Jasper rushed up the steps. As soon as they reached the doorway, Edward managed to pin both of them to the floor.

"You thought that it would be funny to take Bella away from me?" Edward growled playfully at them.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled. I laughed and watched them struggle.

"Yes, we thought that it would be fun to see your reaction." Jasper said calmly.

"But we were wrong! We don't want to see it now! We are sorry!" I was laughing really hard now as Edward was able to hold both of them down. He wasn't really mad at them. He thought that it was funny to see their reactions.

"Bella! Help us!" Emmett said as Edward tightened his hold on them. I smiled and decided if my dazzling would actually stop Edward.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked and he turned to look over at me. I focused on dazzling him and his thoughts became unclear and he stared at me with a light, goofy smile on his face. Emmett and Jasper jumped up and stood behind me, as if I would protect them from Edward. His expression changed to confused as he stood up and cleared his head.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around me. I giggled and looked from Jasper and Emmett to Edward.

"I'm Switzerland, remember? I don't take sides." I said and I skipped out of the room, grabbing my laptop and iPhone, leaving three stunned vampires.

I went and sat on the sofa and decided to call Jacob because I knew that the boys wouldn't be down for awhile now. I could hear a lot of banging and crashing going on up there. I found his number and pressed send and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Jacob answered.

"Hey Jake! It's Bella."

"Hey Bells! When did you get a phone? I don't recognize this number."

"I just got it today. Edward said that I needed a new phone for school. Is Olivia around?"

"No, Emily and Leah took her out to lunch. Why?"

"Did you ask her yet?"

"No, I'm taking her out tomorrow night and I'm going to ask her then."

"But I'll be gone by then, Jake!" I whined and he chuckled.

"I know, Bells… I wanted to do this earlier but it's the only time that I could find!" I sighed.

"It's ok, Jake."

"But we are going to make sure that you and the rest of your family can come to the wedding!"

"Ok, great!" We talked a little bit longer and then hung up as Edward came and sat down next to me.

"Jacob says hi." I told him. He smiled and kissed the top of my head as I snuggled against him.

"Where are Emmett and Jasper?"

"They are just cleaning up for us." I rolled my eyes and sighed. I didn't want to know what happened. I rested my head agaist his chest and I looked up into his beautiful face.

"You need to go hunting." I said, stroking his eyelid.

"As do you, love." He said and we ran out the door into the night together.

**--**

**so what did you think? Review and tell me!**

**Lots of reviews means an update sooner! so go and click that little blueish button and tell me what you thought of this :)**

**Thanks! bye! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews that I got for the first chapter! i was amazed at how many people read and reviewed so thanks everyone! you all made my day :)**

**so here's the second chapter... its longer than the first one so happy reading and dont forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or any of the characters :(**

**--**

**Chapter 2**

The next day was spent with last minute packing and the lingering goodbyes. Edward and I went up to bed and I laid in bed that night, excited and anxious for the next day. I calmed both of us enough so we just laid there lost in our own thoughts. Emmett and Jasper didn't try any more pranks on Edward and I.

The next morning, I heard the front door open and Alice, Esme, and Rosalie rushed in. I heard them ask where Edward and I were and Emmett told them where we were. I let out a deep breath and rolled over and looked into his beautiful topaz eyes.

"Good morning, love." He kissed my lips softly and Alice threw in the door and I groaned.

"Time to wake up, you two!" She sung as she pulled me out of Edwards's arms. I growled and Edward laughed as he let Alice take me out of the soft bed. I glared at him as Alice dragged me to the bathroom and gave me a towel and the clothes that I would wear today.

"Thanks, Alice." I grumbled and I turned on the shower.

"You're welcome! Now when you are done, get dressed and report to my room." She ordered and closed the door. I rolled my eyes and took a fast shower and pulled my clothes on. I sighed when I opened the door and Edward wasn't in the room. I made my way to Alice's room and she pulled me down into the chair in front of her cosmetics table.

"What am I ever going to do without you? Who's going to do my makeup?" I laughed. She pouted slightly and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." She said applying some eye liner on me. Rose came in and sat down on the bed.

"Bella, you don't even need make up. You're all ready beautiful without it." Rosalie said.

"Thanks, Rose." I said and smiled. I was happy that Rosalie and I could be friends and get along.

"Stop smiling! I can't put mascara on your eyes if they are all scrunched together." Alice snapped and I immediately put on a straight face.

"Sorry…" I muttered and tried not to laugh at Rose who was covering her face with her hands to hold in her laughter.

"You know that we have to do this to make us look somewhat human. Which means you will have to wear it every day. Ok? "

"Ok, Alice. I got it." She smiled contently as she finished my makeup and I stood up.

I held Alice's and Rosalie's hands and we all hugged.

"I'm going to miss you girls so much!" I said as we still held hands.

"I know! Who's supposed to come shopping with me now?" We all laughed and a tear fell down my cheek. If Rosalie and Alice could have cried, we would have all had tear coming down our cheeks now.

"Promise to visit!" Rosalie said. We both agreed.

"Visiting is more than what will happen." I said and Alice nodded. I had a vision last night while Edward and I were 'sleeping' and I knew that Alice had had it too. We smiled hugely at each other and hugged again. I heard someone clear their throat at the door and we released each other and looked at Jasper who was waiting at the door. I wiped my tears and looked at him.

"Sorry to interrupt but Carlisle suggested that I come and get you so that you can leave soon." I nodded and Alice, Rosalie, and I walked hand in hand outside to Edward's car with a trailer attached to the back of it. I let go of their hands and walked over into Edward's open arms. He held me close to his body and rested his chin on the top of mine.

"Are you all sure that you can't come up with us now?" I asked and everyone laughed.

"We all have to pack so we can leave too. Jasper and I have to catch a flight in two days and we have to get all of our stuff shipped over to France." I nodded slowly.

"Rosalie and I have to pack too so that we can get to the island soon so it looks like we went off to college like the rest of you." I smiled slightly and looked at our parents who looked extremely upset.

"Just remember that we will be here if you need anything at all." Esme said looking each of us in the eye.

"It's a good thing for all of you to experience life out on your own and we will all be together again soon enough." He added. A single tear slid down my cheek and Edward wiped it away with his finger. He let me go as Esme approached us and pulled both us into a hug.

"You two behave! And remember that we will always be here." She said and kissed us both on the cheeks.

Carlisle came over next and hugged me and pulled Edward into a one arm fatherly hug. "We'll miss you."

I walked over to Jasper and hugged him. "I'll miss you, Jasper. See you soon." Alice was next and she hugged me very tightly for such a tiny person.

"Love you, Bella.! Don't forget to use the makeup that I got you every day!" She said as she released me.

"I'll remember. See you soon!" I added with a wink. Rosalie hugged me next.

"You don't have to use all the makeup that Alice got you… you're already pretty enough. Remember that." She whispered.

"I know but it's to keep up the human look." I said in a mock horror voice. We both giggled and Emmett pulled me for Rosalie into a huge bear hug.

"I'll miss you, squirt! I'll miss pulling pranks on Edward with you."

"I'll see you soon. I promise!" I said as he put me back on the ground and Edward finished saying his goodbye's and we got in the car and drove away from our family that was waving goodbye.

Edward reached for my hand and held it in his as we drove out of town limits.

"Ready?" he asked excitedly.

I took a deep breath. "Yes. This is what I've been waiting for." I said, squeezing his hand and his leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back and felt his hand tugging at the bottom of my shirt. I pulled away quickly as I remembered that we were still driving at about 160 miles per hour.

"Edward! You're driving!" I yelled, with a few ragged breaths. He had a huge grin on his face and he shrugged.

"So…?" He said laughing.

I sighed and shook my head. "Oh, Edward…" I giggled and turned on the radio. I sang along with Edward until a song came on that I wasn't familiar with. I listened to the lyrics and noticed that Edward was singing with it.

I was suddenly serious as I heard the lyrics and realized how much this song related to our relationship. Edward wasn't singing along with the radio anymore; he was singing to me and I blushed. I heard his thoughts and the song was called "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias. I smiled and a tear fell down my cheek once again and Edward leaned over and kissed it away. I swallowed as I felt more tears well up in my eyes and Edward's topaz eyes never left my burgundy caramel ones. The song ended and Edward kissed me again.

"Thank you." I whispered and I wiped the tears off my cheeks. "That was beautiful."

"Just like you." He muttered back. I smiled and listened carefully to the rest of the songs that played on the radio but none were as special as "Hero."

We talked a little for the rest of the five hour ride but we were both lost in our own thoughts as we sped down the highway. We soon reached Alaska and I noticed how the temperature dropped slightly and the landscape became more treeless and was scattered with less buildings. I was growing anxious and Edward slowed down a lot so I knew that we were getting close.

"How do you know where the house is?" I asked and tapped my foot.

"Esme gave me directions and the address. Love, we are almost there. Calm down." He said soothingly and I smiled and rolled my eyes and I looked out the window watching for our house. He drove through a cute town and I looked at all of the buildings as we passed them. We continued down the road and then he made a right turn down a road with a mailbox at the end and I knew that we were here.

The driveway was lined with pine trees and then the pine trees came to an end and a huge house came into view.

"Edward! Is that ours?!" I screamed when he stopped the car. This house was beautiful and I gasped as I climbed out of the car and I heard Edward chuckle. Our house was bigger than the one in Forks and it was stone all the way around. The main house had a breezeway that attached it to the four car garage. The outside was stunning and I couldn't wait to see the inside.

"Do you want to see the inside?" I nodded and he led me to the front door and handed me a set of keys. I unlocked the door and gasped as I saw the foyer to our house. The double front doors opened to a huge foyer with two curved stair cases on each side. The walls were all a light creamy topaz color and the floors were all hardwood. The furniture was in all of the rooms and matched the walls and floors perfectly.

"Edward! It's absolutely perfect!" I said breathlessly as I wandered through the endless rooms. I pulled my iPhone out of my purse and called Alice.

"Alice! Oh my gosh! I love it!" I said and we talked about the house as I walked into the huge kitchen with all of the newest appliances. "Oh Alice! Tell everyone thanks!" I said and hung up. Edward appeared behind me and carried me up the steps.

"Like it?" He asked kissing my hair.

"No." I said and his face fell into a worried expression. "I love it!" I yelled and he laughed. He showed me all the rooms on the second floor and then carried me up another staircase to the third floor.

"What are we going to do with all this space to ourselves?" He shrugged and I guessed that we would need it soon enough, according to my vision. We reached the top of the staircase and Edward covered my eyes.

"This is the best room in the house." He said and uncovered my eyes.

I took in a huge breath as I looked around the room. Alice, Rose, and Esme managed to get all of my favorite things in Edward and my bedroom. The walls were the blue that Edward and I both loved and the floor was the same gold as our room in Forks. The bed was silver and gold. There was a sofa and a desk. There was a huge TV and a book shelf.

"Alice really out did herself." I said breathlessly as I laid down on the soft bed. Edward pulled my back to my feet.

"We don't get to relax just yet, love. I still have to show you the present that I got you." I pouted at him.

"You got me a present? You know I hate when you spend money on me."

"I know, but I promise that you'll love it." He picked me up again and ran down the two flights of stair and out to the breezeway leading to the garage.

"You didn't…." I said as he put me down and opened the door.

"Oh but I did." He said as he turned on the lights, exposing my brand new Cadillac XLR-V.

"Edward!" I screeched and jumped into his arms. I jumped out when he pulled out a set of keys and I screamed again.

"You're lucky that we don't have neighbors." Edward said laughing and I could tell that he was filled with joy with my reaction to the new car.

I unlocked it and climbed into my shiny, sliver car. It had all new features and I fell in love with it. Edward had convinced me to leave my beloved truck at home because he claimed that it couldn't make the drive. I now knew why and I was happy that I left it at Charlie's house. Edward smiled and ran out of the garage and I heard him turn his car on. The garage doors opened and Edward pulled his car in next to mine.

I smiled at him and honked my cars horn. He honked back and I listened to his thoughts

_Stupid, shiny Cadillac owner. _He thought and I burst out laughing. He looked embarrassed when he realized what I just heard and I kept laughing as we walked back to our house to unpack the rest of our belongings that were in the trailer in our driveway.

I looked up at our huge three story house and smiled before helping Edward carry boxes into our house.

My smile grew as I realized that we were beginning our lives together for an eternity.

**--**

**ok so i hope that you all liked this chapter! review and tell me what you thought! tell me what your favorite part was or what ever you want. **

**i hope that i get the same amout of reviews that i got for the first chapter because they totally made my day and i wrote faster because i knew all of you were waiting. so please review! 66 reivews before the next chapter comes up! sorry :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! i forgot on the last chapter to tell you that the song that they listened too as "Hero" by Enrique Inglesias. Its really good and it relates to Bella and Edward really well. so you should go and listen to it. **

**oh... bella's car is on my profile if anyone wants to see it. so please check it out :) **

**here's a shoutout to julie! thanks for reviewing and if anyone else wants a shoutout let me know :)**

**so happy reading and remember to review!! :)**

**--**

**Chapter 3**

Edward and I managed to carry all the boxes up into our room. I opened the closet door and gasped.

"Oh wow… Edward look at this." I said in awe. He chuckled and came over to my side.

"I guess Alice wanted to give you a whole new wardrobe, love." I nodded and went inside the huge walk in closet. This room was a big as Edward's room in Forks and it was filled with new clothes, shoes, and accessories all for me. There was a large table with a mirror and a chair and it was covered with different kinds of cosmetics. One the opposite side of the room there was another table with hair accessories like hair dryers, straighters, hair brushes, and all kinds of sprays. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Where are all of your clothes?" I asked as I noticed that this closet only had clothes for me. He led me out of the closet and opened the door next to my closet door. He opened it and turned on the lights. This room was smaller than my closet but it was filled with clothes.

"I love this." I said as I walked back out into our bedroom.

"Me too." He added and I pulled my boxes of clothes into the closet and unpacked them all quickly. He did the same and soon we were finished unpacking everything.

"Well what do you want to do now?" I asked as I sat down in a stool in the gourmet kitchen.

"You want to see the backyard?" I bit my bottom lip and nodded. He led me to one of the many large glass back doors and opened it. Most of the back of the house was made out of glass windows and doors to let the most sunlight in even if it never really got sunny here. We walked out on to the huge porch and saw that there was a set of table and chairs. There was also a grill and I looked questionably at Edward and he laughed.

"It's for entertaining purposes." He explained. I nodded and I remember that I had had a vision of us having a party sometime.

The porch had a large staircase that led down to the pool. I smiled hugely at the stone deck that surrounded the pool that even had a water fall. A hot tub was attached to the pool and I felt the warm water with my fingertips. There was a waterslide and a diving board.

"Wow." Was all I could say and then I looked past the pool and into the spacious backyard that was backed up by a forest. "Conveniently located." I commented as I heard some animals moving around between the trees.

"Do you need to hunt?" He asked touching my eyelid. I nodded because I knew the more that I hunted the sooner the red would be gone from my eyes. We rushed off into the woods hand in hand and I tackled a grizzly bear and sucked it dry. We hunted a bit more and we went back up to our house.

I felt satisfied now and I wanted to go explore the town that we now lived in.

"Can we go into town?" Edward agreed and I rushed up to our bedroom and changed into a pair of jeans and a dark blue V-neck tee shirt. I ran a brush through my silky brown hair and touched up my makeup. I grabbed a silver metallic purse from the wall of purses and shoved my phone, wallet, keys, and a few things of makeup into it. I picked out a pair of sunglasses off the rack and stuck them on top of my head.

"I'm ready." I sang as I ran down the steps and into Edward's arms. He smiled hugely and handed me my set of car keys. I skipped out to the garage pulling Edward behind me. I pulled my sunglasses down onto my face as I stepped outside.

"You're in a good mood." He commented when I started humming as I unlocked my car.

"I'm just happy, that's all." I said back and I opened the garage door and stuck the keys into the ignition. I smiled when I heard the quite purr of my car's engine and I pulled out of the garage and out of the long driveway.

Edward beamed at me as I sped down the long road towards the town. I put the top down and my hair flowed behind me freely. I slowed down as I began to see more and more buildings and I knew that we were getting close. The few people that were on the streets stopped and stared at my car and at us.

I smiled hugely and pulled into a parking spot. Edward hopped out and helped me out. I took his hand and we walked around the small town. We explored all of the little shops and we stent a long time in a music store. Edward wanted to buy some more CD's so I let him shop. The man that worked there was around our age and was trying to decide whether he should come over and talk to me. Eventually he made his decision and Edward was too wrapped up in his music to notice when the man walked over to me.

"Are you new to this town? I don't think that I have seen you folk here before."

"Yes, we just moved here today." when I said that his eyes widened. When he didn't answer I decided to introduce myself. "I'm Bella Cullen, by the way, and this is my husband Edward."

"You are the Cullens?" I nodded and Edward looked up, glared at the man and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to his body.

"And you are?" Edward asked, and I squeezed his hand.

_**Edward, be nice. **_I thought gently.

_You may be able to block out his thoughts, love, but I can't and I don't like them. _I shrugged slightly and waited for the man to tell us who he was.

"I'm Matt. Wow, I can't believe that you are the Cullens."

"And why is that?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Well everyone in town has been waiting anxiously for your arrival, you see." We both nodded. "This is a small town so there isn't much that goes on here. But we've been watching the building of your house and noticed that it was quite huge." I could feel Edward gently shaking with laughter behind me and I tried to keep my laughter in because I wanted Matt to continue.

I nodded gently at Matt to continue and he opened his mouth to speak. "We all thought that you were going to be an older couple, that's why I was so surprised when you introduced yourself." I listened to his thoughts because I knew that there were some things that he wasn't saying because he was too embarrassed.

_The Cullens! They are so young and rich! That Bella is so hot! I can't wait to tell my friends that I met the Cullens. I hope Bella likes me… _I rolled my eyes and noticed that Edward was clutching a few CD cases as he glared at Matt and I loosened his grip.

"Can you ring these up?" I asked smiling at Matt who was petrified with fear from the look that Edward was giving him.

"Sure," _Bella's hot but Edward's a creep. She deserves better. She deserves me. _Edward kissed me lightly on the lips and Matt cleared his throat and told us the total. Edward paid and we walked out of the store together.

"Bye Bella, bye Edward!" Matt called.

"Nice meeting you Matt!" I said back and Edward smiled slightly at him. We got out of the store and people stared at us as we walked down the street back to my car and I listened carefully to their thoughts and Matt was right, they all knew that we were the Cullen's but were surprised by our age.

We drove back to the house and laughed about the thoughts of the people and how surprised they were by us. I pulled into the garage and hopped out of the car. The sun had already set and I went around and turned on some lights. I was exhausted and I went upstairs to our room and found Edward listening to the new CDS that he had bought on his complex stereo.

I went into my closet and looked for some pajamas. I noticed that Alice had only given me silky little shirts and shorts and I laughed quietly and I searched for something that wasn't silk. I finally found a cotton baby doll top and a pair of really short shorts and put them on. This left little to the imagination; I decided when I looked in the huge mirror.

I walked out of the closet and Edward let out a low sexy growl as he got off the bed. I blushed as I watched his eyes roam over me as he moved closer to me. He lunged at me and pushed me down on the bed and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back and soon enough our clothes were in a pile on the floor and we were in each other's arms until the sun rose.

"Good morning, love." He said kissing my nose as I moved slightly to look at the clock. I smiled contently and cuddled closer into him.

"I love you." I said and he smiled back as he kissed me again.

"I love you too. But I think that we have to get up now."

"Why?" I groaned.

"We had a tour of the campus and we get our schedules today, remember?" I nodded and Edward gently pulled away from me and went into the bathroom and took a shower.

I waited for him to finish and then I took one and picked out an outfit. I wore a pair of white Carpi's and a pink top. I did my hair and put some makeup on just as Alice instructed.

We got in Edward's car and I let him drive because I wasn't sure how to get to the college. It had a beautiful campus and we walked hand in hand into the visitor's center. We met our guide and he gave us our schedules and showed us how to get to all of our classes. Edward and I had all of the same classes and he smiled at me proudly when I realized this. I memorized each route as we walked from building to building. Students and teachers stared as we made our way around and soon the tour was over.

Edward drove me back to our house and we went inside. We were both relaxing and watching TV when we heard a car pull up. I groaned and Edward growled as we both listened to the three people's thoughts as they made their way up slowly to the front door and knocked.

"Do we have to answer it?" Edward asked, glaring at the door.

"I guess… They know that we are in here." I said and walked over to the door and opened it with Edward behind me. I put on a fake smiled and elbowed Edward in the ribs to do the same. He rolled his eyes and I opened the door to three very nervous yet smiling people.

**--**

**a little cliffie... who are the three people? i guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. or you can take a guess in a review and i'll tell you if your right!**

**so remember to go to my profile and look at bella's car because its pretty cool. and then review and tell me what you think of it :)**

**and i'm just wondering... i know that breaking dawn is coming out in about 9 days depending on where you live... but will you all keep reading this even after it comes out? just a thought... it doesnt mean that i am going to stop writing. i'm just curious. **

**the oh so famous 'things to review on list' is back! so things to review on: 1. wanna take a guess to whos at the door? 2. what do you think of bella's new car? 3. will you keep reading this even after breaking dawn comes out? 4. what was you favorite part of the chapter/ did you like it? 5. anything else that you want to tell me! 6. do you want a shoutout? **

**just review and lets get 105 reviews before the next chapter? because that would make me super happy and i will write faster and you'll find out who the people are at the door! so review, review, review now!! **

**who ever is the 100th review will get a character names after them! so reach 105 and then who ever is 100th will appear in my story. so review because you know that you want your name in here and i might take more than one name if i can... so remember to review so that you can have your name in here!!**

**k thanks! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! i know that i said i would update once there were 105 reviews but i needed to get this chapter out because i'm going on vacation and i wont have a chance to update for a few days. but dont worry... i'll be back with a new chapter thats super great! **

**so we find out who's at the door. a few of you guessed right! so congrats to you. and the name of the 100th reviewer is in here along with a few other reviews that i picked. so thanks everyone :)**

**and a shoutout to: Twilighter-Emma, Sam, Nicole, Brittany, Brandy, Sarah, twilighter1995 (who was the 100th reviewer), and hopeful serenity. let me know if i forgot you and sorry if i did!! oh and a special shoutout to gatorgal17 for helping me with this chapter :)**

**happy reading and remember to review!! **

**--**

**Chapter 4**

I made sure that Edward was somewhat smiling and I opened the door.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Hi Bella! Edward." Matt said nodding at him and then he turned to the two boys standing next to him. "This is Mark," he said pointing in the direction of a tall blond haired boy. "And this is Ray." Matt pointed to a shorter black haired boy. They both stared at me and just nodded. Edward cleared his throat and Matt looked behind me at him. "Oh, right, this is Edward." They both nodded in his direction but continued to stare at me.

I listened to their thoughts and tried not to laugh.

_Matt was right, that chick's hot! I can't wait until tonight. _Mark was thinking and then I listened to Ray.

_Dude, she's gorgeous. That Edward is real lucky. I wish that I was him. _Their thoughts roamed as they thought about me and I cleared my throat and Matt shook his head slightly.

"Right, well we are having a party at my house tonight, and since you're new to this town, we were wondering if you wanted to come? Please?"

"Well… I don't know." I said and looked back to Edward and he shrugged.

"Oh come on, Bella. It'll be fun! We all go to the college here and since you go there it would be good if you came to meet some people."

_I bet Edward's not going to let her come tonight. He looks really intimidating and he probably scares her. _Matt thought. I heard Edward snort.

_**Edward, do you want to go? **_I asked and I listened to his thoughts. He told me that he didn't want to be controlling like those guys thought.

"Sure, we will come tonight." He said finally and grins flashed on all of their faces.

"Sweet! Ok, it starts at 8. Here's my address and my number." He said with a wink and I chuckled. I heard Edward's jaw clench together and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thanks. See you there." I said and closed the door after they said bye.

I turned and looked at Edward who glared at the door. "The door never did anything to you." I said and laughed. His expression lightened a bit and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

I reached for his hand but he pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly.

I lifted my chin and reached for his lips and he kissed me deeply. We broke apart with ragged breaths and I smiled at him. He sat on the sofa and I lat on his lap and I played with the collar on his shirt. He kissed my collarbone and I shivered. He hugged me closer and I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes as I inhaled his delicious scent.

It was late afternoon already and I grabbed my laptop and checked my email. I had five new emails. Two were from Renee asking how the new house was and how I was doing. One was from Alice and Jasper wishing us good luck at the party tonight. Of course she would already know about the party tonight, I thought and laughed. The next one was from Rose and Emmett and it asked how we were doing and about the house and college. I replied to all of them and then looked at the last email. The last one was from Jacob and I opened it quickly.

_Hey Bells! I wanted to call but Olivia is around and I don't want her to know yet. I am going to ask her to marry me tonight. I am taking her to nice restaurant and then to this romantic place under the stars that we found together a month ago. I hope she says yes. I just wanted to keep you posted about what was going on with us. _

_How's Alaska and your house? I bet its great since Alice, Rosalie, and Esme worked really hard on it for you? I'll let you know when we have the wedding. I want to make it soon so that you can come and be in it. I'll call you soon and let you know how it is going to go! Miss you lots! Love, Jake _

I smiled as I read the email and Edward sat down next to me and read it too as he leaned his head against me shoulder. I clicked reply and answered him.

_Hey Jake! Alaska is great and we love the house. It's perfect! I am so happy that you are going to ask her tonight! I can already tell what is going to happen… and it's a good thing! ____ So call me later tonight or something. I'm going to this party tonight but you can call anyway. An interruption would be great! Let me know when the wedding is and Edward and I will be there. Miss you too! Love, Bella and Edward _

I smiled and clicked send. I looked down at the clock on my computer screen.

"Its 7:30 already!?" I said in disbelief and I felt Edward nod as his head rested on my shoulder. "I guess we should start getting ready for the party now."

We ran upstairs and showered and I went into my closet and picked out an outfit. I decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a sexy red v-neck top, and a pair of red high heels. I curled my hair a little so that it had some volume and wave and then bit a little bit of makeup on.

I did all of this at human speed so that we would end up being fashionably late to the party. I looked in the mirror and then walked out into the room. Edward was sitting at his desk on his laptop waiting for me to finish and looked up when I closed my closet door.

He let out a low whistle. "Wow, Bella. You look… incredible." I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips as he swept me off my feet and carried me to the car.

"Wait, I need a purse!" I said as we were walking out the door.

"I'll get it." Edward said and he ran back up the steps and came down moments later with a red bag that matched my shirt perfectly.

"Thanks. It's kind of scary how you could pick this out." I commented as we got into my car. I had Matt's address memorized in my head and I started the car.

He chuckled. "Well after living with Alice for more than fifty years, you pick up on fashion details easily."

"I could see how it would be hard not to." I agree and laughed. I sped down the road and into town and turned. I kept driving and counted the house numbers until I reached a nice sized home with a lot of cars parked in front of it.

"Welcome to your first college party, love." He said as we walked to the door and there was music blaring from behind it. I knocked and then Edward shook his head laughing and just opened the door. I shrugged and followed him into the loud room full of teenagers.

Matt spotted me immediately and motioned for Mark and Ray to follow him over to us. Edward growled at all of the males thoughts in the room as all eyes were on both of us. I decided to tune out my thoughts because with all the noise it was overwhelming. Matt smiled hugely and rudely stared at me. I snarled slightly at him and he eyes snapped back at my face.

"Glad you could make it!" he shouted over the music.

"Thanks." I said back. Edward wrapped his arms protectively around my waist as most of the attention was now on us. People had stopped dancing and stared at both of us and we smiled warmly at them. Matt noticed this and cleared his throat.

"Everyone, this is Bella Cullen and Edward Cullen. They are coming to the University so we want to welcome them." Matt said and then everyone nodded and said hello in some way. They were all surprised that we were the Cullen's yet again and Edward and I waved and then looked around.

The party wasn't wild at all and there was dancing and snacks. There was no drinking and stuff like that and I was glad because I really hated things like that. Matt and his two friends stayed by our sides most of the night as people introduced themselves to us.

A girl danced over to us and stuck out her hand. "Hey I'm Emilie!" She had medium length black hair and was dark compared to Edward and me.

I shook her hand. "Hi Emilie, I'm Bella and this is my husband Edward." He smiled at her and she smiled hugely at him.

"I know. I think that everyone knows who you are. We've all been waiting for the mysterious Mr. and Mrs. Cullen to arrive." She said excitedly and I smiled warmly at her and listened to her thoughts.

_Oh my gosh! I can't believe that this is Bella and Edward. Bella seems really nice and Edward is so sexy! Wow Bella's lucky!_ _I hope that we can be friends. _I smiled and decided that I liked this girl even if she thought that my husband was sexy.

"Oh, let me introduce you to my three friends." She called over three other girls and they all stared at Edward.

"This is Cally," she said and a girl with brown hair with natural blond highlights, blue eyes, and freckles waved. "This is Sarah," she said motioning to a girl with short blond hair, and green eyes. "And this is Alyssa." She said and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes smiled at both of us.

Edward and I said hi back and they all smiled hugely. I wanted to know what they were thinking so I tuned into their thoughts.

Cally was thinking: _Wow they are both really young but if they truly love each other then I guess that it's ok. They are a really cute couple and I hope that it goes well for them. _She was really a sweet girl like Emilie.

I looked into Sarah's thoughts next. _Aw! They go so well with each other but Edward is so hot! Too bad I already have a boyfriend… _

Alyssa was swaying along with a song when I got to her thoughts. _Edward's hot but I've seen better. Like that Jacob guy that my cousin Olivia ran off with… _My eyes widened when she thought this and I looked at Edward. He nodded at me and we turned back to Emilie who was still talking to us about the University. I nodded and pretended that I knew what she was talking about but I was more focused on Alyssa and how she knew Olivia and Jacob. I wanted to bring it up but I wasn't sure how to without telling her that I could read her mind…

I noticed that Ray went over to Cally and kissed her cheek and Marc went to Sarah and held her hand. I guess that they were all together and Matt, Alyssa, and Emilie were single but I wasn't sure. They all started to dance and Edward held me close to him as we danced to the upbeat song.

Matt and his friends and Emilie and her friends stayed with us for the rest of the night. We all danced and the humans were all out of breath and sweating. Edward and I pretended to be tired as the night wore on.

I felt a tap on my shoulder as Edward and I were dancing and I turned around to Matt. I raised my eyebrows and Edward looked down on him menacingly until I elbowed him.

"Bella, I was wondering if you would dance with me." He asked hesitantly.

"Well, Matt, Edward is my husband." I said showing him my ring and his face flushed red.

"I know, how about as friends?" I rolled my eyes and looked up at Edward and smiled. He nodded and stalked over to the wall and watched as Matt carefully placed one hand on my lower back.

_If his hand goes any lower… _Edward thought and I looked over at him and blew a kiss. He smiled and relaxed slightly.

_**Edward, you would crush Matt like a bug if he ever tried to do anything and he has nothing on you. **_I went back to dancing with Matt and as soon as the song was over, Edward was by my side.

"Wow, I didn't see you there, man." Matt said.

"I was really close." Edward stated and Matt winced under his glare again.

"Well, um, thanks Bella. That was fun." Matt said and then he went back to talking with other people.

"So you think that I would win against Matt?" Edward said chuckling.

"I would hope so. Anyway, are you jealous?" I asked him and he frowned slightly.

"No."

"I can tell Mr. Cullen so don't dazzle your way out of this. I have the powers, remember?" He nodded. "I can feel the jealously that you have and it's not pleasant." I was whispering close to his ear and I knew that he could hear every word. "Edward, I love you and nothing will ever change that. Matt is a human and you are my super sexy vampire husband. And I wouldn't trade you for anything." He kissed my neck and I shivered, leaning closer to him. He hugged me close and then released me when people started to leave.

"I'm sorry, love. I just don't want to share you with anyone."

"You don't have to share me. I'm all yours." I told him and he smiled wickedly at me. I shook my head and wriggled out of his grasp. He stared after me and I smiled innocently at him as I went over Emilie, Cally, Sarah, and Alyssa.

"Hey girls!" I said.

"Hey Bella! Tonight was really fun wasn't it?" Cally said.

"Yeah I had a lot of fun." I agreed.

"We could all hang out sometime if you wanted. Like have a girls night or something?" Emilie asked and I nodded.

"Sure that would be great. Here, give me your numbers so we can stay in touch." They all smiled hugely and typed in their numbers and sent themselves a text from my phone so that they could have my number too.

"Ready to leave, love?" Edward asked and came over to me and my new friends.

"Sure. Bye!"

"Thanks Matt!" Edward and I said as we walked out of his house. We got in my car and drove home quickly.

"So you have some new human friends, I see." Edward said as we changed out of our clothes and into some pajamas.

"Yeah, all those girls seemed really sweet and I want to get to know them better. They wanted to have a girl's night soon." I said, climbing into bed.

"Hmm…" I rolled over and he kissed my nose. I giggled and he kissed my lips this time. "So what was that about you being all mine, love?" he muttered as he made a trail of kissed down my face and to my neck.

"I'm all yours." I said as I concentrated on breathing. He smiled and I didn't think about anything except him until I saw the sun again.

**--**

**So those are the new characters: Emilie, Cally, Sarah, and Alyssa. they are going to become friends with bella so i just wanted to tell you all that they will appear more. and thanks to all you that let me use your name in here! **

**great reviews on the last chapter and there are more than 100 reviews in just 3 chapters! so that makes me super excited :) **

**i'm going on vacation so I wont be able to update for about 4 days... i hope you all wont hate me or throw virtual things at me :0 i'll update with a really good chapter once i get back so please be patient! **

**so since i wont be here for a few days, i think that there should be 140 reviews before the next chapter goes up? it shouldnt be too hard because i get alot of hits and a third of those hits come with reviews... so thats alittle sad. so make it unsad and review now!! more than 140 will get an extra long chapter!! :D**

**thanks and i'll update as soon as i get back! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone!**

**Thanks so much for being patient and for all the reviews! I was so happy when i read them all and it made my day. so thanks everyone :)**

**just a random thing... i was in barnes and noble today and i went over to the table where they had all of the books for stephanie meyer. i was really upsete when i found that they had added other vampire books to the table... i wanted to knock them all off of it and just leave the twilight series there. haha jsut a random thing that happened to me today! i'm not usually a violent person so this kinda suprised me lol. i didnt actaully knock the books off the table btw :)**

**but anyways i'm glad that you all like the new characters that i added. you'll see some more of them soon but not in this chapter. **

**so here's chapter 5! happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any characters from it :(**

**--**

**Chapter 5**

It was the morning after the party and I had just gotten out of the shower and put my hair into a wet braid. Edward and I were going hunting today because we started school tomorrow. I put on jean capri's, a white short sleeve shirt, and tennis shoes. Edward was already downstairs waiting and I bounded down the two flights of steps to him.

"Hello, love." He said as he caught me in his arms.

"Mmm…" I mumbled, inhaling his scent and wrapping my arms around his neck. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Ready?" He asked when I pulled away. I nodded and we ran out the back door. We decided to run out farther and explore the forests that were miles from our house. As we ran I reached out my hand and grabbed his. I loved the way the wind felt rushing through my hair and I pushed myself faster and Edward smiled while speeding up.

We slowed after a while and I sniffed the air and caught many scents. I listened to the sound of the animals walking around and I rushing of their blood.

I could feel my instincts taking over and I smiled at Edward before rushing off to the sound of the pounding heart of a bear. The venom dripped out of my lips and I lunged at the bear before drinking greedily from it.

I licked the last of the blood from my lips and looked around for Edward. He was leaning against a tree with a curious expression on his face.

"You are quite sexy when you hunt." He commented before walking over to me and tucking a stray piece of hair away behind my ear. I smiled at him and kissed his lips lightly and looked into his eyes.

"When will my eyes be beautiful like your?" I asked and brushed my fingertips across his eyelid.

"Your eyes are already beautiful, love." He said looking into my eyes. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No, they are newborn red eyes. I want them to be topaz like yours." I said stubbornly and closed my eyes. I listened to the heartbeats around me and the venom dripped off my teeth once again. I swallowed it and looked back into my husband's eyes.

"Bella, you're beautiful and in time they will change." He reassured me and I leaned into his chest and tucked my head under his chin. I heard him sigh and he rubbed circled on my back. I smelt another animal very close to us and I leaned away from Edward.

"I'll be right back." I said and he smiled and nodded as I ran off in the direction of the heartbeat of the animal. I found a moose and circled it slowly. I had never hunted a moose and I was curious of how to act around it. I heard Edward behind my but I didn't turn around and I lunged at the huge moose. I 

sunk my teeth into it and drank the sweet blood. I pulled away when I had finished and looked at Edward. He smiled proudly at me and crossed his arms.

"Very nice." He commented as I disposed of the moose under a tree. I looked back at him and felt satisfied with my hunting.

"My new favorite." I said and laughed. He laughed along with me but suddenly turned serious.

"Are you finished?" He asked.

"Yes." He nodded and grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we ran along next to each other.

He just smiled and didn't answer. I listened into his thoughts but he was blocking them from me and I frowned at him. I looked into the future but he was trying to be undecided so I could only see bits of what we were going to do. I pouted and he chuckled as he watched my face.

"That's not fair!" I complained.

"I know, love, and I hate to upset you, but this is my surprise to you." I looked back in front of me and concentrated on running. He slowed down and pulled me to a stop. I looked around us and gasped.

He had led me to a clearing in the woods with a stream running through it. It was beautiful and Edward pulled me along side of him and he sat on the ground. Edward patted the ground next to him and I sat down slowly next to him and looked around us.

"It's beautiful." I told him, lying down into the soft grass.

"Just like you." Edward kissed me on the tip of my nose and he laid down next to me and intertwined our fingers. I rolled onto my side and looked at him.

"You picked this to be like our meadow." I said after staring at him for a few moments.

"Exactly. I knew that we would need a spot to ourselves and I stumbled along here and it was perfect." I smiled and rolled onto my back again.

It was a perfectly clear night and I could see all of the stars in the sky. A breeze blew over us and I shivered out of habit. Edward snuggled closer to me and I felt his arms wrap around my body. I cuddled into him and he rested his face on the top of my hair. We sat like that for hours and I heard him sigh.

"Love, I have to get you home." I raised my eyebrows into an amused expression.

"Really?" I asked and laughed and he nodded.

"We have school tomorrow and you need to rest."

"But I can rest here." I said complaining as he scooped me up into his arms and stood up.

"I know, love, but as much as I want to stay here like this we have to go home." I pouted and he kissed me on my cheek. "We'll come back, soon."

I nodded and he took off running with me securely wrapped in his arms. After what seemed like a few minutes, he slowed to a walk and took me into the house and up to our room. He placed me gently on the bed and climbed in next to me. I kicked off my shoes and snuggled up next to him and yawned.

"See, I knew that you were tired." He said with an amused voice.

"It's just a habit." I reminded him and he tilted my face up to his. I blushed at the intense gaze he was giving me and he stroked my cheek with his free hand.

"I love your habits." He muttered and kissed me lightly. I smiled when he broke away from the kiss. I rested my head on his chest and he stroked my hair. We rested like that until the sun rose and I gently shook Edward's shoulder.

"It's time to get up to go to school." I muttered.

"No, five more minutes." He said and he fought a smile. I smiled back at him and shrugged.

"Ok, well I'll just go shower now." I got out of bed and undressed slowly beside the bed. He opened one eye and took in a breath. I smiled innocently and he sat up while watching me.

"Bella…" he muttered.

"Time to shower." I said and skipped off to the bathroom with my pile of clothes sitting on the floor next to the bed.

"You'll be the death of me, love." He said before I closed the door laughing.

I took a fast shower and wrapped a towel around me. I opened the door and Edward sat on the bed waiting for me to finish. His eyes roamed my body freely and I blushed.

"We have to go to class soon." I said and stepped into my closet. Before I went all the way in I winked at him and he shook his head.

"Bella…" he muttered again and I laughed and I closed the door. I heard him get into the shower and I picked out an outfit. I decided on a short white skirt and a three-quarter length blue top. I found a pair of matching blue flats with a silver buckle and picked out a metallic sliver messenger bag. I did my hair and makeup.

I was finished dressing quickly and was greeted by Edward who scooped me into his arms as soon as I stepped out of the closet.

"Hello…." I said between kisses. "What's all this about?" I asked, not that I minded though.

"You're too gorgeous." He said. "I don't know if I can let you go to class with all those boys."I smiled and shook my head with laughter. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me.

"It'll be ok. Just remember that I'm all yours." I kissed him and the lips quickly and ran down to the kitchen, leaving him speechless. I laughed when he slowly made his way down the steps and into the kitchen and he sat on a stool and watched me.

I had found a pile of notebooks and other school supplies and I put a few items into my messenger bag and then added my laptop. I had taken a backpack out of Edward's closet and also added books and his laptop to it. I looked at the clock and it was 7:30.

"Do you think that we should go now?" I asked and I tapped my fingers on the granite countertop.

"Anxious?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No, I'm just excited." I did a little dance move and laughed along with Edward. "I've never been to college before so I can't wait for this memory that we will get to share together." He smiled proudly and wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't wait to share this experience either." He kissed my forehead and then looked back over at the clock.

"We should get going." I said and grabbed my bag off the countertop.

"Thanks, love." He said when I handed him his packed bag. He grabbed our identical schedules and we went out to the garage and got into the car.

I drove us in my car and Edward instructed me how to get to the campus. I pulled into the parking lot at a human speed and slowly got out.

"Ready?" Edward asked, holding my hand as we walked to our class.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said and took a deep breath and opened the door to my first college class of many.

**--**

**so not really a cliffhanger there... but thats ok because its really late and i want to sleep but i promised that i would update as soon as i get back. **

**so i get like 5 hours of sleep tonight so that i can go to practice first thing tomorrow (well today since its after 12) morning... yay me... haha ok well i'm not that tired but i will be tomorrow so just review and say nice things that will make me happy and not tired please! **

**i hope that you liked this chapter and in the next chapter, they are going to their first class and so we'll see how that goes... so lemme know what you think! **

**how about 190 before the next chapter? you can do it! just review and then the next chapter will come up! see how nicely that works... more reivews and then chapter sooner :)**

**thanks! bye :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**New record for the number of reviews per chapter! 43! woohoo!! so thanks everyone that reviewed! it means alot to me that you all like my story and it keeps me writing it! **

**Well here's their first day of college classes. I'm not in college yet so i'm not too sure how it all works and stuff so just work with me here and pretend that its how it works at Alaska University. k? thanks :)**

**so i'll stop typing and let you read the good stuff. happy reading!!**

**--**

**Chapter 6**

There were already students in the classroom and they all looked up when we opened the door. Edward took my hand and led me confidently to two open seats in the back of the room. I tried to ignore the whispers and thoughts that I heard from the other students in the room as I sat down. I smiled at them and some returned the smile and others were just dazzled. Edward chuckled and we both took out our laptops and turned them on.

"Hey Bella!" Emilie said from across the room. I smiled and waved back and laughed as her friends all started whispering excitedly because she knew me. I heard Edward growl lowly and I looked over at him. He was intensely staring at a boy that was looking over at me and talking to his friends. I looked over at the boy and he winked. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to Edward who was gripping the table so hard that he was going to leave handprints. I gently pried his hands off and held them.

"Be nice…" I muttered and kissed him quickly. He smiled at me but then glared at the boy until the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, students! I am Mr. Hampton. I will be your professor for this history class." We all nodded back or said hello. He then looked around the class to see most of the students had arrived and began to lecture. I took notes and my fingers flied across the keyboard as I typed everything that he said. I felt like someone was staring at me and I noticed that the boy and some of his friends would take a look at me when they thought that I wasn't looking.

After an hour and a half the class was over and I saved my notes before closing my laptop. I was putting my laptop back into my bag at human speed when someone cleared their throat. I looked up and there stood that boy and his friends. I sighed and smiled gently at Edward who stared menacingly at them. They shifted uncomfortably under his glare and then looked at me.

"Hey, I'm Jason." I nodded and continued to pack my bag. He cleared his throat again and I looked up into his face. He was cute but definitely not my type since I was already married. He had dirty blonde shaggy hair and piercing blue eyes. And besides, I only went for guys with topaz and ochre eyes.

"You must be Bella Cullen, right?" I noticed that most of the class had left except for a few people, including Emilie, that were watching our conversation.

"Yes, and this is my husband, Edward." I emphasized husband and put my hand with my wedding ring on the table so that he could see it.

"Oh…" he looked from my ring back up to my face. I smiled and dazzled him. Jason stared at me blankly and I stood up and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"See you around!" I said and Edward and I walked out of the room and into the hall.

"You do know the effect that you have on people around here, don't you? It's really not fair to dazzle them like that." He said chuckling.

"I know, but he was so not my type." I said and Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Oh so now you have a type?" He asked with an amused expression.

"Of course, they are tall, pale, have beautiful bronze hair and topaz eyes." Edward smiled and hugged me closer to his body.

"I love you." He said and kissed me on the top of my head. I saw Ray and Cally walking towards us and I waved.

"Bella! Edward!" She yelled and I laughed before wriggling out of Edward's arms to give her a hug.

"Hey Cally and Ray!" Ray nodded and Cally looked really excited.

"How was your first class?"

"It was pretty good. We have Mr. Hampton."

"Oh I heard that he was really tough." I was about to answer her and Jason and his group walked past us and he winked at me again. I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed before walking away.

"What's his problem?" I asked and Cally watched him walk away.

"Oh, it's just Jason. He always goes for the hottest girl on campus and he always gets her no matter what. Looks like you're the one that he wants this year." Edward wrapped his arm around me again.

"He's going to have to try pretty hard this year then because she's married to me." Edward said sending a glare Jason's way again.

"I know. He seems determined though." Ray looked down at his watch.

"Babe, we gotta go. Our next class starts soon." We said goodbye and walked quickly to our next class. We found a table in the back of the room and we pulled out our laptops. A woman in her sixties walked in and stood behind a desk.

"I am Mrs. Walker. There will be no funny business in this classroom. If you do not show up for my class then you will be marked absent and will have to find a way to make up the class and whatever we did that day." Great a strict teacher… I thought. She began to lecture in a monotone voice and I zoned her out but still managed to type everything that she said.

_**Edward, I'm bored. **_I thought to him.

_I know, love, so am I._

_**Edward, how can you manage to take classes over and over again? I think that I would die. And no pun intended. **_He laughed in his head.

_Well it used to be really boring until I met this amazing human girl at Forks high school and she made my next two years really interesting. _I smiled and Mrs. Walker glared at me.

"Is there something funny going on back there?" She snapped.

"No, I'm just finding what you are saying very interesting, Mrs. Walker."

"Don't sass me! What's your name?"

"Bella Cullen." I could feel my cheeks getting redder and Edward squeezed my hand under the table. She wrote my name down in her grade book.

"And you," she said pointing to Edward with her pen. "You must have had something to do with this. What's your name?"

"Edward Cullen." He was gently shaking next to me as he tried to keep in his laughter.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you two siblings." She said and was about to continue her lecture when Edward interrupted her.

"Actually, Mrs. Walker, Bella is my wife." She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again and looked at us. Everyone turned and looked at us and waited for Mrs. Walker to say something.

"Well, how you choose to live your lives is none of my business, but no more of this laughing and distractions." She said sharply and continued to lecture us.

Eventually her torturous class was over and we left and went to the cafeteria. We got in line and ordered some food that smelled disgusting. Sarah waved us over to sit with her and we walked in her direction. Cally, Ray, Emilie, Matt, Mark, and Alyssa were sitting with her and smiled as we sat down.

"Hey guys." Edward said cheerfully and we both poked at our food as we talked with all of them.

"Aren't you hungry?" Matt asked when he looked from his empty plate to mine and Edwards.

Edward flashed a look at me and I shrugged. "We had a big breakfast before we got here." Edward said.

"Yeah, we are big breakfast people." I added with a smile and they all smiled and seemed to believe us. Soon lunch was over and Edward and I went off to the library to finish our homework that was given to us from our earlier two classes. It was easy and we both finished in five minutes.

"Well we have forty minutes before our next class… what do you want to do?"

"Let's just walk around? Or we can go back to the house?" I suggested.

"Want to just walk around?" I nodded and we gathered all of our stuff and left the library. We walked for awhile and ended up sitting under some trees on a bench. I leaned back and rested my head and against the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes. I sighed contently and Edward played with a strand of my hair.

"How do you like it here so far?" a voice asked and I jumped up startled. Edward was just a surprised as I was and looked around to find the person that spoke.

He was sitting under another tree that was across from us and his brown shirt and dark skin had made him blend in with the tree. I took a closer look and he reminded me of the boys that lived on the reservation before they turned into werewolves.

He had long, sleek black hair and dark brown eyes with light smooth, chocolaty skin just like Jacob and all of the rest of his pack. The only difference was that he was smaller than them. I looked at Edward and he shook his head. I couldn't smell werewolves and this boy wasn't one according to Edward.

He looked at us and waited for our answer.

"Oh, yeah we like it here a lot." Edward answered for both of us.

"Cool. I'm Warren, by the way." He said, extending his hand towards us.

"I'm Bella and this is my husband, Edward." I shook his hand and he didn't flinch when he touched my icy skin and then he took Edwards hand and shook it.

"I know. I think that everyone knows who you are." He said and smiled warmly.

"Yeah, it seems that way." I said with a chuckle. He checked his cell phone for the time.

"I have to go to my psychology class now." He said standing up.

"Oh that's what we have." I said jumping up off the bench and pulling Edward up with me.

"Sweet, do you guys want to go now?"

"Sure." Edward said and we started off to the class with me walking in between them. Warren opened the door and we walked into the hall and into and other door that led to a large room filled with chairs and desks. We picked three in the back and Edward sat on one side of me and Warren on the other. We pulled out our laptops and turned them on. I checked my phone for new messages and Alice had texted me.

_Hey Bella! Hope ur having fun in class! I just made a dress. Its so pretty and I'll send you a pic of it l8ter._

I smiled when I read it and quickly replied.

_Hey Alice! Edward and I have made so many friends but I bet that u already saw that. Can't wait to see the dress and have fun at school :)_

I hit send and put my phone back in my purse when the teacher walked in. He was young and introduced himself as Harry. His class was actually interesting and I took notes and soon it was over.

"That was cool." Warren said as we packed our stuff into our bags.

"Yeah, his class didn't make me want to fall asleep." I said laughing. Edward laughed with me and pulled me tighter to him. Warren walked outside and towards the parking lot with us. I went to find my car but it was swarmed by a bunch of guys.

"Great… Now we can't even get in my car." I mumbled as I searched through my purse for the keys for my car.

"Wait that's your car?" Warren asked with a surprised expression.

"Mhmm… Edward got it for me." I said absentmindedly.

"You mean, you own that Cadillac XLR-V?" He pointed at it. "Right there?" I nodded and looked at him as he put his hands on top of his head and whistled in admiration. I looked up at Edward and he looked down at me guiltily.

_**Edward, you got me a car that's not even in the states yet, didn't you. **_

_Maybe… _

_**Edward! I can't believe this! **_I frown and crossed my arms.

_Bella, love, calm down. I only want the best for you. I want my wife to have the best and only the best. _

_**Edward, did it really have to be so expensive? I would have been fine with something that cost less… **_

_Love, it's your money too. You're my wife so what's mine is yours. _He smiled innocently at me and I rolled my eyes and tried to figure out how to get to my car through all of the guys surrounding it. I tried not to smile at Edward who just stared at me with an innocent and guilty expression.

"Well I have to go." I said. "See you around Warren!" I called before turning around and walking to my car. I stopped at the group of boys around my car. "Excuse me!" I said and pushed my way through the people. I looked over and saw that Edward was doing the same and he smiled at me and I rolled my eyes playfully at him. By the time I had made it to the door most of the boys were staring at me.

"Bella? This is your car?" Matt asked in disbelief. He was standing there with Ray and Mark. I nodded and unlocked the door.

"How did you get this?" Ray asked.

I shrugged. "Edward bought it for me. Ask him. Here give me your phone and I'll give you his number so you can call and talk about it." I said smiling. I heard Edward groan inside the car as I typed in his number in all three of their phones.

"Thanks Bella! We'll call you later, man." They said into the car at Edward. I chuckled and climbed in and put the hood down. They all whistled as the top came down and I turned on the car. They were whispering about how silent the engine was and other things but I didn't understand car talk so it didn't really make sense to me. They moved out of the way and I pulled out of the parking lot and on to the road.

"I can't believe you." Edward said laughing.

"Hmm? What's that?" I asked, smiling innocently.

"You gave them my number so they can call me." I nodded and pretended like I had no idea what was wrong.

"So…?" He shook his head. "I just wanted you to have some friends."

"Bella…" He said laughing. "I'm sorry. I thought that you would like to have something nice like this. I want the best for you because I love you more than life itself." I pulled into the garage and leaned across and kissed his lips.

"I love you, too." I said between kisses. We pulled away slowly, taking deep breathes.

"I guess we should finish our homework for tomorrow." He said responsibly.

"Ok. Do you want to go to our meadow and do it there?" I asked and he smiled hugely and we ran off into the woods to the meadow. We got there in only a few minutes and I laid down in the grass near the little stream and pulled out my laptop and quickly did the assignment. I put my laptop away and rolled over on my back and watched the clouds as they passed.

"What do you think of that Warren guy?" He asked me, when he finished his work.

"He seems really nice, but he reminds me of Jacob…" I said trailing off and he nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what's going to happen now." He said and we both laid there thinking of what might happen until it was dark out.

I sighed and rolled over onto my stomach and stretched out my arms. I let my fingers dangle into the cool water and my face rested on the damp ground.

I closed my eyes and drifted into an unconscious 'sleeping' state. I knew that I couldn't sleep but this was as close to sleep as I could get. I felt Edward pick me up and run home with me in his arms and gently place me in bed. I felt him climb in next to me and he wrapped his arms around my body.

"Good night, my angel."

"G'night." I mumbled back. He chuckled and kissed my forehead and I drifted into rest again.

**--**

**ok so not really a cliffie but i did make the chapter longer because you all were so patient when i was gone for 4 days and then left you a cliffie for the last chapter. so hopefully you liked this chapter. and more drama to come so its not all going to be fluff :)**

**oh btw 2 days until breaking dawn comes out! so i'm pretty happy for that. anyone going to a breaking dawn party?! cuz i am. i'm not going all out and dressing up... just going with my friend and getting the book and going to read it. but let me know what your doing if your going to a party or how your celebrating or whatever you do :) cuz that is going to be interesting!**

**well review because you love me! how about 237 before the next chapter. we have to get there fast because i am going to try to update friday night and then not until after i finish breaking dawn. which shouldnt take long...i'm aiming for about 6ish hours to finish it. but i know that not all people are crazy reading machines like me so i'll prob update the next day or something so that the post-breaking dawn obsession can wear off slightly :)**

**ok so review and get 237 before the next chapter and fast so that i can update! and if you have questions or whatever dont hesitate to ask in a review or pm! **

**bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok so sorry for the lack of updates in the past few days... i said that i would update last friday but i was busy and i got breaking dawn that night... ok so its now sunday night and i'm done breaking dawn and super sad that it's over... but i'm not going to say anything about it on here because i am not going to spoil it for anyone :) cuz i would have been mad if someone did that to me!**

**ok so this chapters not as long as the last one but i seriously finished reading breaking dawn like a few hours ago so its kinda all i had in me and its hard to write after reading something that good. **

**well happy reading and remember to review!! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all... **

**--**

**Chapter 7**

The next week passed quickly with school and the paper's that we had to write. We were starting to fall into a schedule because we always went to our meadow and did our work and then stayed there and hunted or relaxed until Edward carried me home and put me in bed.

It was Friday night and Edward and I were dangling our feet in the stream and watching as the day turned to twilight. My phone began to play _For you I will_ by Teddy Geiger as my ringtone for text messages. I fished it out of my purse and read the text. It was from Alyssa and she was telling me that Cally, Emilie, Sarah, and her were having a 'girls' night tomorrow and wanted me to come. I leaned the phone towards Edward and he read it.

"Should I go?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and staring into the cool stream water.

"If that's what you would like to do." He answered, intertwining our fingers. I smiled hugely at him and he returned the smile. My smile suddenly fell.

"What are you going to do then?" I asked, turning my head to the side. He opened his mouth to answer me but his phone started playing a classical song, signaling that he received a text message. He smirked as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and read it. He tilted it at me and I laughed. It was from Matt saying that all the guys were going to his house and hanging out tomorrow night.

"I guess I'm going over Matt's." Edward said, chuckling.

"Perfect." I muttered kissing his soft lips. He pulled away and laughed when I leaned forward to reach his lips again. He leaned back again and I scowled at him which caused him to laugh harder.

"Well there is just one problem about tomorrow night, love." He said when his laughing had calmed enough for him to speak again.

"And what would that be?" I answered.

"How am I supposed to go an entire night without you sleeping next to me?" I peered at him through my hair.

"Do you mean that I'm sleeping over Alyssa's and you'll be at Matt's?" He nodded and I pursed my lips. "Huhh…" I added after a few moments. I picked up my phone up out of my lap and opened Alyssa's text and replied that I was coming. Edward looked over my shoulder and smiled when I pressed the sent button.

"So you don't see this as a problem?" He said, smirking at me. I shook my head and smiled at him wickedly. I picked up his phone and replied for him while he waited to see what I was going to do.

"It just means that we will have to make up for it tonight." I growled slightly before I lunged at a very surprised Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was rising and I was laying next to Edward and he had his arms loosely draped around my body. After an hour or so I stretched out and looked around in the bright morning sun and then I gasped. I held my sparkling hand out in front of my face and looked at Edward.

"It's sunny!" I yelled and he laughed.

"Yes, love. Which means that we'll have to stay out of the public eye today." I frowned.

"But what about tonight?" I whined and he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"It's at night, so the sun won't be out then." I took a breath of relief.

"Ok good."I sat up and looked around our meadow. I found my clothes sitting in a pile beside the stream but I giggled when I found where Edward's were located. He followed my gaze and groaned.

"Great…" He mumbled when I skipped over and pulled his soaking wet clothes out of the water. I threw the wet mess at him and he caught it easily. I pulled my outfit on and he looked down at his and rolled his eyes before putting on his boxers. I looked at him questionably and he grinned with glistening teeth in the sun.

"What would the neighbors think?" he said chuckling as we ran hand in hand back to our house.

I looked over at him as he ran and the wind tousled his bronze hair and his entire body glistened. His lips were perfect were parted over his gleaming teeth as he smiled at me. His muscled stretched and moved as he moved gracefully. He was beautiful and he was all mine. His smiled dazzled me and I continued to stare into his gorgeous topaz eyes. His face changed expressions suddenly as I let my feet carry me across the ground.

"Bella!" he yelled with panic in his voice and my eyes flew in front of me and I looked at the giant tree I was about to run into. I swerved around it in just enough time. I was lucky for vampire speed because I would have smashed that tree into a million little pieces if I were to hit it.

My cheeks flushed as I slowed to a walk and I looked over at Edward who was gently shaking as he tried to keep in his laughter.

"Are you ok, love?" Edward said grinning at me.

"Thanks for the warning. And I'm fine." I snapped. This made him want to laugh harder and I scowled at him.

"I'm sorry that my good looks are distracting to you." He said as I slowly walked back to the house. I spun around and I knew my face was bright red now.

"I just didn't want to hurt the tree." I mumbled and I turned back and ran back to the house as fast as I could. I knew that he was following me back and I pushed my legs harder until I reached our room. I pulled some clothes out of the closet and went into the bathroom to take a bubble bath. I locked the door but I knew that it really wouldn't stop him from coming it. I wasn't mad at him; I was just really embarrassed. I was staring at him and thinking about his beautiful self and almost hit a tree. My cheeks reddened again when I thought of the incident.

I turned the hot water in the large tub and poured some bubbles in. I took off my clothes and stepped into the steaming water. I turned on some music and relaxed for several hours and until the water started to get chilly. I got a warm, fluffy towel and dried off and put on some new clothes.

I stepped cautiously out of the bathroom and looked around the room for Edward. He wasn't up here so I went down a floor and searched all of the other bedrooms. I went to the main floor and finally found him in the kitchen on his laptop.

"Finally." He breathed, looking at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I-" I cut him off before he could continue.

"No, it's not your fault at all. Well it is but not in that way." I stammered and he looked at me curiously. "You know what, let's just forget about it." I said, putting my hands up.

He chuckled, "All right, love." Edward pulled me into his lap and I checked my email and replied to all of them. We both called Esme and Carlisle and told them about school and our new human friends. They were really excited for us and wished us luck before hanging up. We called Alice and Jasper and then Emmett and Rose. They were all having fun and behaving and it was good to hear from them.

I glanced up at the clock and I jumped off of Edward.

"I have to go get ready and pack." I said before rushing up the steps. I heard his golden laughter as he followed me.

I already was wearing the outfit that I was wearing for tonight and my hair and makeup was done so all I had to do was pack. I found a small suitcase and I looked through the pajama's trying to find something that was not lacy and see through. I finally found some pajama pants and a cute matching top. I packed jeans and another shirt for tomorrow and my makeup and human necessities.

I zipped the bag and my text message ringtone went off again. It was from Cally this time and she asked if I could stop by the store and get some nail polish before I came. I told her I could and I went out into the room where Edward was packing a bag. It was 5:30 and I needed to be at Alyssa's by 6. I looked out the window and it was dark so it was ok to go out now.

"I'm going to go now. Cally needs me to get some nail polish before I come so I have to go do that now."

"Ok, love. Have fun and be safe." I reached up and kissed his lips.

"Love you! I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Ok, I love you too." He smiled as I ran down the steps with all my stuff and out to my car. I threw everything in the back seat and pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road towards the town.

I looked for a store that might sell nail polish and finally found a place that sold some. I walked inside and went to the isle and picked out some pretty colors. I was walking to the register and someone called my name.

"Bella!" I rolled my eyes at the familiar voice that was coming from behind me. I pretended that I didn't hear it and I kept walking to the register. I placed all the bottles of nail polish down and the cashier rang them all up. I could feel someone staring at me and I tried to ignore it.

"Bella!" The voice called out again and now I had no excuse but to turn around and face it. I slowly turned and Jason was looking eagerly at me. He was trying to act cool as he leaned against a rack but ended up knocking a couple of things off the self. He quickly picked them up and cleared his throat as I tried desperately not to laugh.

"Hey Bella." He said.

"Hi Jason." I made my voice sound bored as I flipped through his thoughts about how he was going to get me away from Edward. I put my hands on my hip and the nail polish bottles clinked together as I waited for him to stop staring at me and talk.

"Oh… um… what's up?" He asked, clearly being dazzled by me.

"I was actually on my way to this thing." I didn't want to tell him where I was going.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and I am going to be late." I said looking at my watch. He nodded understandingly but I could tell that he was really disappointed. "See you around!" I said and walked out the door. I dazzled him just for the fun of it.

I got into my car and drove off to Alyssa's and made it there by 6:10 because I wanted to be a little late and not show up right at 6.

I grabbed all my stuff from the car and took a deep breath as I walked up to the front door and knocked twice. Cally, Sarah, and Emilie were all already there and were waiting excitedly for me to come. Alyssa opened the door and welcomed me into her house.

I followed the four girls down into the basement and gasped as I saw what was waiting for me. Alice would have loved it.

**--**

**ok so not really a cliffie but close enough... **

**i dont really have too much to say in this A/N except that the reviews for the last chapter were amazing and so now i would like 286 before i put the next chapter up!! I'm hoping that everyone will stick with me even after reading the new book cuz i'll keep writing if you all keep reading so please review!! **

**ohh and if you want to talk to me about breaking dawn please PM me for 2 reasons... 1. cuz some one that hasnt read BD might see it and then it would spoil it for them and 2. cuz i would love to hear what you thought and i want to talk to some one about it cuz none of my friends are done yet. ok so review and then PM me!! **

**and the next chapter is prob going to be slower coming out so that people reading the book can have time to read this and stuff ok?**

**byee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! ok so i know that i said i would update in a few days when i got all of the reviews that i wanted but i am going away again with my friend and I wont have a chance to review until next monday. so i made an extra long and super fun chapter for all of you to make up for it :)**

**but that means i better have a lot of reviews when i get back. because this chapter had taken a super long time and i want lots of reviews so that more super long chapters can come out like this! **

**thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! and thanks for all the PMs that i got. i like hearing from you so you can pm me anytime. well here's the next chapter, its long so enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight... :(**

**--**

**Chapter 8**

I gasped when I looked around at Alyssa's transformed basement. The girls all looked at my face with excited expressions as they waited for me to say something. I looked around and took in all of the girly pink decorations. There were a few large tables and they were all covered in cosmetic supplies. There was another table that had hair supplies on it and another table was completely bare except for the frilly pink table cloth. I looked back at the girls and they were still waiting for me to say something.

I let my lips pull up into a grin. "Wow. This is amazing." Their faces broke out into even bigger smiles and they led me over to the empty table and spread out all of the nail polish on the table. I put my overnight things near theirs and I walked back over to them and listened to their thoughts. They were all nervous around me because of how perfect I was but glad that I came. I sighed and jumped into the conversation with them. They were talking about teachers and their classes and began to relax as I joined in.

"Bella?" Cally asked as we took off our nail polish that we had on before. I looked up at her and nodded. "Besides Edward, what's the rest of your family like?" I smiled and started telling them about everyone.

"Well, my mom's name is Renee and my dad's name is Charlie and they are divorced. I lived with Renee most of my life until I decided to come and live with Charlie. That's where I met Edward and his family. Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme, adopted all of their children. They adopted Alice, Emmett , and Edward and then Alice married Jasper and Emmett married Rosalie. Then Edward and I got married. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and then Edward and I make up the Cullen's kids because Esme and Carlisle think of all of us as their children. Do you want to see pictures?" I asked after listening to their interested thoughts and explaining my complex family to them.

"Sure!" they all said and I pulled up pictures off of my phone and showed them. They were all interested in Emmett and Jasper but I explained that they had girlfriends already. I showed them Esme and Carlisle and they all commented on how youthful they were. I thought that there was more picture after the family picture that I had but it was Edward and I hugging after we had just danced. Alice took it and placed it on my phone for me and it was one of my favorites of Edward and I. I clicked out of it quickly but they all stared at me.

"Can we see that picture? You both look so… I don't even know but wow." Sarah stammered and I blushed as I pulled the picture back up again. It was at our wedding reception and Edward and I had just finished dancing to _For you I will_ and we were both gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. I fell in love with Edward again every time that I saw this.

"Wow, that's beautiful." Alyssa said quietly.

"You look so in love. I wish that a Ray would look at me like that." Cally sighed. I smiled and put the phone down.

"That was at our wedding reception." I told them and they nodded as I put my phone away.

"Tell us about your sisters." Emilie said after a few minutes.

I gladly told them about Rose and Alice and they all really wanted to met them when I was done talking about them. "Ok well enough about me. Let's do our hair and makeup!" I said sounding excited. We all jumped up off the sofa and ran over to the nail table and started opening the bottles and painting each other's nails.

We were all chatting about nothing in particular and my phone started ringing. I looked over at it and rolled my eyes. I already knew who it was because I had seen it in a vision. I looked apologetically at Emilie whose nails I was doing and I went over and carefully opened my bag so that I wouldn't mess up my hot pink nails.

"Alice!" I squealed as I answered the phone.

"Bella!" She yelled back and I held the phone away from my ear a few feet. They other girls heard it and they looked over with excited expressions with the mention of my fashionable sister Alice.

"How's France?"

"It was ok."

"What do you mean was ok?"

"I mean that I'm not there anymore, Bella!"

"Wait… then where are you?"

"I'm at your house looking for you! Where are you?" My face cracked into a huge grin. I knew that they were all listening carefully at every word that I was saying.

"You're at my house! Alice! Why didn't you call earlier?" The girl's looked excitedly at each other.

"Well I thought that you would have been able to see it. And besides, I wanted to surprise you!"

"I wasn't paying attention as well since I have been busy at school and everything." I said refereeing to my future seeing powers.

"Ok, I want to see you! Where are you and Edward?"

"Edward's not with me Alice. He's hanging out with some of his friends."

"He left you alone? Where? That's so unlike Edward to even let you out of his sight!" I rolled my eyes playfully.

"No, silly. I'm hanging out with some of my friends. We are doing our hair and makeup and stuff. It's a sleep over." I told her.

"Oh… I see."

"Well I'll be home tomorrow morning and I'll see you then." I said slowly. I looked over at Alyssa who was trying to get my attention. "Hold on, Alice." I said and put the phone down to my side. I rose my eyebrows and waited for her to tell me something even though I already heard her thoughts.

"Alice can come here! We need another person anyway because it's an uneven number. So tell her tom come on over." Alyssa told me. I smiled hugely.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive!" she reassured me and I put the phone back up to my ear.

"Alice?"

"Yes. I heard them!"

"Ok, well, just come on over. Oh, and Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Did you eat before you came?" I asked quietly. I wanted to make sure that she hunted before coming over even though I trusted her.

"Of course, Bella!" she said laughing and I laughed with her.

"Ok, we'll see you soon!" I gave her Alyssa's address and hung up as she was screaming excitedly to Jasper.

"Thanks so much!" I said pulling Alyssa into a gentle hug.

"You're welcome! I hope Alice can give us some fashion tips and I know that we all really want to meet her." Alyssa told me and I hummed to myself as I finished Emilie's nails.

Soon I heard a car pull up to the front of the house and I fidgeted as I waited for her to knock on the door even though I already knew that she was outside. Finally she knocked on the door and I reminded myself to walk at a human speed to the door. I got up and ran human speed up the steps and to the door with everyone following me. I threw open the door and jumped at Alice.

"Alice!" I screamed and she hugged me make with a lot of strength for someone so little. We screamed and jumped around with excitement because we had seen each other for over a month.

"I missed you so much!" Alice said after we finally calmed down.

"I missed you too! You're coming back here to live with us, right?" she nodded excitedly and we turned back to the door where my four human friends were smiling excitedly at us.

"Guys, this is Alice. That's Cally, Emilie, Sarah, and Alyssa." I said pointing to each girl. They nodded and said hi to her.

"Hi girls! Thanks so much for letting me come! Bella told me so many great things about all of you!" Alice said excitedly. We all went back downstairs and Alice looked around happily. I knew that she would love it.

"Who wants to do makeup?!" Alyssa shouted and we all went over to that table and let each other give the other girl a makeover.

Alice sat down in front of me and started to do my makeup and the other girls paired off.

"You have a great selection of makeup here." She commented to Alyssa.

"Oh, it's all of ours. We all just bring stuff and share." She told Alice who smiled to me. I smiled back and relaxed while Alice did my makeup slowly.

She sat back when she was finished and gave me a mirror so that I could see what she had done. It looked really good. I could never so this good of a job by myself so I was happy that Alice was back to help me.

"Thanks. I can't ever get my makeup to look like this when I do it myself." I told her and she smiled understandingly.

"Well you need to practice on someone else, so practice on me." She said sitting up straighter and making her face still. I sighed.

"Sorry… If I mess up or something." She cracked a smiled but then set a straight face when I started to apply foundation.

"Light, fast strokes…" she muttered as I touched the brush to her face. "Perfect, there you go." She gave me instructions and pictured them in her head so that I could follow along as I did her makeup and soon I was done. It looked really good for something that I did. I handed her a mirror and she smiled with satisfaction.

"Very nice, Bella. You're getting the hang of it." She quickly kissed my cheek and we waited for the rest of the girls to finish with the makeup. Alice gave pointers and helped them while we all talked absentmindedly. We moved on to hair next.

"Can you give us some advice and help? Maybe use Bella as your model or something?" Sarah asked.

"Sure. Here, Bella, sit here." She patted the ground in front of her and I sat down obediently as she demonstrated on how to make curls and straighten hair perfectly. They all listened and absorbed what Alice said carefully and then went on to do each other's hair with Alice and my help.

Around midnight we finished and sat back to look at everyone's new look. We took so many fun pictures with each other and they all snacked while Alice and I pretended to eat.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked quietly while we laughed over some joke.

"I sent him over with Edward." She said with a grin. I rolled my eyes at her and we continued to laugh.

"Oh, let me explain our family for you." I said with a smile. "You, Emmett, and Edward were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme and then you all got married but we all are super close." I told her. We were both talking quietly at vampire speed while the other girls were still laughing.

"Got it." Alice said back and then we focused back on the conversation.

"So, Bella, I heard that you are the new girl that Jason wants." Emilie said with a giggle. Alice gave me a confused look and I promised that I would fill her in later.

"Yeah, today when I went out to buy the nail polish he was in there." I said and they all looked at me and waited for me to continue with the story. "Well, nothing really happened. He said hi and then asked me what's up but I told him that I was late for something and left him speechless." This started another round of giggles.

"No one's ever done that to him before. It's driving him crazy!" Cally said.

"How do you know?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, Jason started talking to Ray the other day because he knew that I was dating Ray and you and me are friends. And he was asking Ray to ask me what you don't like about him." She said and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Really?" I asked with an amused expression on my face. She nodded.

"I'm not going to actually going to tell Ray to tell him anything. I wouldn't do that to you." I smiled at her.

"You can tell Ray to tell Jason that I am married and even if I wasn't married, I wouldn't date him because he is so not my type." They all looked at me and then burst out laughing. I listened to their thoughts and they thought that I was really funny and they liked me and Alice. I gave Alice's hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled at her.

"I'll tell him that." She said and pulled out her phone and texted my message to Ray. "Matt had some guy's over."

I nodded. "Yeah, Edward's there and so is Alice's husband, Jasper." They all looked really interested at the mention of his name. I laughed silently at their thoughts and Alice's face looked amused as she saw that I had shown them pictures of all of them.

It was around two in the morning and the girls started yawning so Alice and I did too so that we would fit in with them.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty tired. I think that I'm gonna get some sleep." Alyssa said.

We all nodded in agreement and changed into our pajamas. Apparently Alice had packed some clothes and brought them with her. We brushed our teeth and washed our faces and took out and bobby pins and clips that were in our hair. Everyone rolled out their sleeping bags and climbed in. I focused on deep breathing as I slept next to Alice who did the same thing.

I heard something outside the house and rolled over and looked at Alice who heard the same thing that I did. She looked at me with wide eyes and I tried not to laugh.

Alyssa's house had a glass door in the basement and whatever was outside was coming towards it. The shade was pulled across it so I couldn't see it and then it knocked. All of us screamed together and huddled in the middle of the room.

"What is it?" Alyssa whispered.

"I don't know." They all whimpered back. Alice and I tried not to laugh. No one would get hurt or anything while we were here.

"Don't go near the door." Cally warned and then there was a louder knock and we all screamed again. I heard laughing outside and then I knew who it was.

"Did someone lock the door before we went to bed?" Alyssa asked. No one answered and then they all screamed again but louder when the door creaked opened slowly.

"Oh my…" Sarah said quietly as they all pushed themselves behind us as Alice and I said there silently and fearless.

No one moved as the door was opened all the way and then about 6 masked boys ran in towards us. Alice and I smiled when we saw our men but none of the other girls knew who was there and were screaming loudly as a guy grabbed each girl. Alice and I yelled when Jasper and Edward grabbed us and threw us over their shoulders. All of the guys were carrying a girl and they took us outside and kept walking even though we were yelling and pounding on them.

Edward kissed me on the head. "Hi, love." I rolled my eyes and lifted the mask up past his mouth and kissed his lips that I missed this night.

"So what's all this about?" I asked and Edward laughed and shook his head as we moved through the woods. "You aren't going to tell me?"

Edward chuckled and kept walking at a human speed with the rest of the guys that were starting to breathe heavier because of the walking. The girls were also tired of hitting them and fighting to be put down and now they let the boys carry them where ever we were going. I decided not to listen to thoughts or look into the future because I wanted to be slightly human tonight.

Eventually the tree's started thinning and there was a huge lake that was coming into view.

"No way…" I heard a few girls mutter and I glared at Edward.

"You wouldn't dare." I said and shrugged. I started struggling against him as the girls and I were carried onto the dock.

"Come on, Bella." He said grunting as I elbowed him. "Stop hitting me!"

"I'll stop when you put me down!" I yelled and Alice was having a fit with Jasper.

"These are brand new! They are from Paris! Jasper if you throw me in there, you are going to have some serious problems! Put me down NOW!!" Alice screeched and Jasper laughed as he neared the end of the dock. All of the girls were fighting to get down as the guys stood at the end.

"One! Two! Three!" Matt shouted and they threw us into the lake. Alice and I clung to our husbands and forced them to fall in with us. There were a ton of screams as we fell in the cool water. Girls popped up from under the water with shocked and angry looks on their faces.

Edward held onto me as we floated and soon the other guys still on the dock undressed except for their boxers and jumped in with us. I looked over at Alice and we nodded at each other was we pulled away from our husbands and swam away from them.

They looked at us in surprise and we pulled each girl away from all of the guys and climbed out together. All of the guys waited to see what we were going to do. Alice and I picked up all of their clothes and we all took off running into the woods, back towards Alyssa's house, leaving a bunch of surprised guys alone in the lake.

We laughed hysterically as we looked all of the doors and windows and changed into dry clothes. We put their clothes in a corner of the room and we all climbed into our sleeping bags. Eventually it was silent except for the heavy breathing and the heartbeats of the girls sleeping around Alice and me.

"I'm going to have to hang out with you more often. That was fun." Alice said giggling.

"I missed you so much! I'm so happy that you came home!" I told her smiling.

"I missed all of you too much to stay there so Jasper and I packed it up and came back. We didn't go back to Forks because we wanted to let Esme and Carlisle live alone for awhile." I nodded understandingly. It was silent for a few moments. "You know, Bella, if you hadn't come along and changed our family, I think that Jasper and I would have stayed in France." I smiled as she patted the side of my face with her little hand.

"It's strange not having all of you running around the house when we're home, too." I added. "And I need someone to help me with my makeup anyway. I was doing a terrible job at it."

"Bella, you don't need makeup to look pretty. Remember what we are. You could let a two year old do your makeup and you would still be the most beautiful woman out there."

"Thanks, Alice. I'm glad your back." That was the last thing I said until the morning when the girls started to wake up. Alice and I sat up slowly and pretended that we had just slept. It was about lunchtime when they all were fully awake.

"I'm hungry." Alyssa said. "Anyone want some breakfast?" We all agreed and I looked at Alice for some guidance. _Just place it in your napkin when no one is looking._ She thought to me and I nodded.

We all made waffles together and Alice and I each took one and cut it up into large pieces. I pretended to chew a bite and quickly snuck another one into my napkin when no one was looking. It worked out perfectly and Alice and I gave each other high fives when we put our napkins filled with waffles into the trash.

"Alice and I better get going. She has all her stuff to move in." I said as we all sat around the table.

"Yeah, I've got stuff to do today." A couple more girls added. We went downstairs and helped Alyssa clean up all of the makeup and pack up our things. We got changed and Alice and I carried our things back upstairs.

"Thanks Alyssa! This was really fun! We'll have to do it again sometime." I said and hugged each girl and said bye. Alice did the same and we walked out to my car. "Didn't you bring a car?" I asked when Alice put her things into my trunk.

"No, I ran. I didn't want to have to bring it and I saw that Jasper was going to take it after the whole lake incident so I left it at home." I rolled my eyes and laughed as I got in and drove back home.

I pulled into the garage and Alice's car was there but Edward and Jasper weren't home yet. We looked wickedly at each other.

"It's time to punish our husband's for last night." Alice said evilly and we ran off into the house to pick the consequences for Edward and Jasper.

**--**

**hope that you all liked it! but how would i know that some of you like it if you dont review? hmm... you see i have tons of hits and only like 30-45 reviews per chapter with over 300 hits per chapter... can you see how thats a slight problem? haha ok so please review if you've never reviewed before and thanks to every one that a regular reviewer. i love reading all the reviews! **

**ok so like i said before i am going away with my friend until monday aug 11 which means that i wont be updating until then. so dont hate me, just review and tell me that you like the chapter and stuff like that. ok? thanks! **

**ew its raining... ok sorry that was really random. i just looked outside and saw that. anyways... **

**i know for my last story i asked where everyone was from but since this is a new story i want to know again because i definitly have more readers this time. so tell me in a review please! **

**thanks! and i'll be back soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! so amazing reviews for the last chapter! thanks a bunch :) so i dont really have anything to say in this A/N so just remember to read and review because i made an extra long chapter since i was gone for a while!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight...**

**--**

**Chapter 9**

Alice and I ran up the stairs and into her room. I gasped when I saw how it had transformed in the few minutes that she had last night before coming to the party.

"Wow, Alice. This looks amazing." I told her as I sat down on her unneeded bed.

"Thanks." She said nodding to me when she gracefully sat down in front of me on the floor.

"So what should the payback be?" I asked her even though I could see everything that was going on in her mind.

"Well… as you can probably tell I have a ton of ideas." She muttered as she stared at the floor.

We both sat silently until I jumped up. "I got it!" I said loudly and her eyes snapped up at me.

"What?" She asked impatiently as I closed my eyes and focused on the future just to make sure that my plan would work.

"Ok, so we ignore them for a while and let them think that it's all we are going to do. Then suddenly we make it look like we forgive them but then we pull something great on them. But I think that we are going to need a little help." She nodded in agreement as she saw in a vision how this would all work.

"So we can ignore them for about a week or so… But Bella, this means no contact at all. No looking, no talking, no mind speaking, no touching, nothing at all. Do you understand?" I swallowed and nodded.

One week without out hearing my angel's voice. I could do this. Alice looked at me with an uncertain expression. "Alice, I can do this. He threw me into the lake. I can ignore him for about a week." I told her. She nodded and finally saw that I was serious about this.

"But after we stop ignoring them and then act like everything is fine, what are we going to do?" Alice asked me.

"I think that we should call Emmett and get his opinion on this. But not now because Edward and Jasper are coming." I heard their cars pulling up into the garage and Alice put away her phone. We both smiled hugely at each other. "Oh, and Alice? Block your thoughts." She nodded and I heard her thoughts change from our plan to an annoying song, so I tuned out my mind reading powers.

"I'm going to take a shower and then try to save my pajamas from that nasty lake water." I nodded and left her room so that she could shower.

I decided that I would shower too since my hair smelt like the lake water and I went up into my room. I went into my closet and found a cute outfit and then I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I undressed and got in. I let the warm water run down my icy skin and I massaged my strawberry scented shampoo into my hair. I finished showering and reluctantly turned off the water and dried off. I wrapped my towel around me and ran a brush through my hair.

I stepped out of the steamy bathroom and walked to my closet to get dressed. I noticed that Edward was sitting on the bed but I didn't look at him as I shut the door to my closet. I heard his confused thoughts and then my door opened. I dropped my towel and slipped on my underwear. He gasped and I smiled to myself.

"Bella…" he muttered as he wrapped himself around me and kissed my neck. I concentrated on breathing as the trails of kisses moved closer to my mouth. My arms hung limply at my side and I didn't move. I closed my eyes and waited for him to realize that I was ignoring him. He pulled away from my unresponsive body and looked into my blank eyes. He looked so confused and innocent that I wanted to kiss him but instead I finished getting dressed. He stood away from me and watched with an amused expression as I dried my hair and did my makeup.

"So you are planning to ignore me?" he asked with his arms crossed. I swiped the mascara brush across my eye lashes. His face broke into a smile. "Look, I'm sorry. I was just trying to fit in, like you wanted." I didn't answer him and I concentrated on putting my eyeliner on.

I looked through my shoes and found a pair of red high heels and a matching purse. I decided that I would show Alice around the town.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Don't be like this." He said moving in front of me so that I could get out of the closet. I ducked under his arms and walked down the stairs with him trailing closely behind. "How long are you planning to do this? Bella!" he said waving his hands in front of my face. I opened my mouth to speak and he waited for me to say something. I sat casually in one of the kitchen stools.

"Alice?" I yelled. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yes, I'll be down in less than a minute!" she called back. Edward slammed his hands down on the counter.

"Bella." He groaned as I strummed my nails on the counter. "Where are you going?" he demanded. I looked out the window and waited for Alice to come down the steps. "Come on! Answer me!" he said taking my hands in his. I let them lay limply in his until Alice ran down the steps, smiling hugely at me as Jasper was running behind her, begging for her to talk to him.

"Ready?" I asked, pulling my hands out from Edwards. She nodded and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

We walked outside, leaving two very confused husbands inside. Alice climbed into my car and I stuck the keys in and pulled out onto the road quickly.

I drove into town and found a parking spot. We started laughing as I told her about Edward's attempt to talking to me and Alice shared Jasper's desperate attempt to get to her. I showed her around and when we walked past the music store, Matt waved at us and we waved back but didn't stop to talk.

Alice found a dress store and wanted to stop in. I wasn't in the mood to shop so I told her to call me when she was done because I knew that she was going to take a long time. I roamed through town and then ended up back at my car.

I didn't want to go home so I decided to go for a walk in the woods. I found a path off the road and I got my tennis shoes out of my trunk. It would look strange to a human to see someone walking through the woods in high heels. I took off in a human paced walk on the path. I heard someone walking on the path in the opposite direction and I sniffed the air. It was two humans and I decided that they were both males. I kept walking and but stopped when I heard them talking.

"I don't know what's happening to them. All the sudden they are getting sick and then we don't see them anymore."

"I know, and no one will listen to us. I talked to my dad but he doesn't see anything wrong and thinks that Joel is a good example for us to follow." I heard a sigh.

"I talked to my dad and my grandfather and they both smiled and tell me that I will see soon enough. What does that mean?" I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"All of our friends are hanging out with him now. They all look the same and are changing." The boys were getting closer now and I kept walking and pretended that I didn't hear anything.

"I don't want to be next…" One of them muttered before seeing me and I looked up and pretended that I was surprised to see both of them.

"Hey Warren!" I said as I noticed who one of the boys was. He smiled hugely at me while his friend stared at me in disbelief.

"Bella!" He yelled and lightly ran up to me. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I'm just waiting for my sister to finish up dress shopping so I decided to go for a hike."

"Is she really going to take so long that you need to go for a hike?" Warren said laughing. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"You don't know Alice. She could take hours."

They both cracked huge smiles and I giggled. "Oh, this is my friend Sean." I said hi to him and an unfamiliar scent blew by me in a breeze. I sniffed the air but I didn't know what it was and then an all too familiar scent came. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the two boys that stared at me with concerned expression. I shook my head and smiled warmly at them.

"It's nothing." I said to reassure them. Sean looked down at his watch.

"Crap! It's 1 already? My mom's going to kill me if I'm late! See you around Warren! Nice to meet you, Bella!" He said, running swiftly down the path to the road.

Warren chuckled at his friend and then moved around some leaves with the toe of his shoe.

"Were you still going to hike?" He asked me after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, Alice isn't close to being done so I have a while." I told him and we started off down the path. I could tell that what he and Sean were talking about before was still bothering him from his thoughts. "Are you ok?" I asked. He looked down at me and searched my face. He wasn't sure if he could trust me but I smiled slightly at him and he sighed.

"I'm fine, but it's my friends. Something is happening to them and I don't know what. They suddenly get sick and then they become friends with his guy Joel. He's huge and they all follow him. They don't talk to me anymore. I tried to talk to my dad about it but he said that I would find out soon enough. I have no idea what he's talking about and it's driving me crazy." He took a deep breath and looked back down at me from his height of 6'5.

We walked in silence and suddenly it clicked. All of his friends were turning into werewolves because of Edward and me. This was exactly what happened to Jacob. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I knew that I could tell him what was happening because he would think that I was crazy. I just looked at him with a concerned expression.

"Wow, that's so weird." I said trying to make my voice sound normal.

"Yeah I know. I don't know what to do about it." I let his last comment trail off with the breeze.

I smelt the same familiar smell and before and looked around to see where he was hiding. I rolled my eyes when he knew I found him and he ran quickly behind to make it look like he was coming up the path. He ran at a human pace behind us and Warren turned around but I stayed looking straight ahead.

"Bella!" Edward called out with relief. I kept walking as if I didn't hear him and Warren looked over at me.

"Bella? Edward's behind you." Warren told me.

"Bella!" Edward yelled as he caught up to us. He placed a hand on each of my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Bella. Listen to me. We need to go. It's not safe here." He took a cautious look at Warren who was staring down at me. I smiled up at him and looked away from Edward.

"Is she ok?" Warren asked as he saw my blank eyes every time Edward tried to look into them.

Edward sighed impatiently. "No, Alice and she are ignoring my brother and me because we threw them into a lake. This is childish and immature, love. We have to go now." He tugged on my hand but I stood there and glared at Warren who was snickering. He stopped when he saw my face.

"You should probably go… He seems kinda mad." Warren said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't want to go with him." I said stubbornly and I pulled my arm away from Edward and crossed them across my chest.

"Seriously, Bella. It's ok, just go. I have to go home anyway." Warren told me and pushed me gently in Edward's direction. I glared at him again and he smiled lightly at me.

"I don't want to go. I am waiting for Alice and I would like to finish my hike." I said to Warren. Edward growled slightly as that unfamiliar smell crossed our path again.

Edward looked desperately at Warren. "Here, give me your number and we can talk later?" Warren said pulling out his phone. I sighed and gave him my number while Edward growled. "I really have to go now. I'll see you later."

"Bye Warren! See you around!" I called after him.

"Bella, we really need to go. It's not safe." I ignored him and walked off farther into the woods. I smelt the same smell again but it was stronger this time.

I heard Edward groan and before I knew what was happening, I was swept off my feet and was carried by Edward back to the road. I just laid limply in his arms and pretended that nothing was happening. I was actually grateful that he had picked me up so that I could be held by him and inhale his scent. My phone started ringing and I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Hey Alice!" I answered.

"Hi Bella! I just found the perfect dress for you! You have to come and try it on so I can see what it looks like on you!"

"Ok, I'll be right there." I ended the call and I jumped out of Edward's tight hold once we neared my car.

"Bella!" He yelled as I slowed to a human walk and climbed into my car. "Seriously, Bella?" He said as I put the keys in the ignition and started it. He hopped into the passenger seat as I took of the dress store.

I blared the music and stared straight at the road. "It was dangerous back there. You could have gotten hurt." He explained.

I knew that I was really never in any danger though. I heard his thoughts and it was a werewolf that was making the unfamiliar smell. I would have been in danger except that I don't smell like a vampire at all to werewolves. I wanted to explain this to him but I remembered that I had to ignore him.

I pulled up to the store and got out and walked in with him following closely. Alice raised one eyebrow as she saw him but didn't say anything. She showed me the dress and I tried it on. It was black and short sleeves with a low v-neck.

"I love it!" I said after trying it on.

"I know! It's perfect for you!" We both smiled secretly at ourselves while Edward eyed the dress and listened to our conversation.

We bought the dress and went out to the car and got in. Edward managed to get into the back before I speed off to our house. Alice and I ran up stairs and hung up the dress in my closet.

"Want to go hunt?" I asked when her eyes turned a shade darker. She nodded and we ran outside and hunted until we were satisfied. We came back and decided to go swimming and changed into our suits and jumped in. We played around for a while until Edward and Jasper decided to come in with us. We sighed and ignored them once again. Eventually we got out and dried off before going inside and up to my room.

"I'm going to change." I told her and she followed me into my closet.

"I need some pajamas." She began to pull some items out of one of the drawers. She threw a small sheer and lacey thing at me. "You are going to wear that and I'll wear this." Alice pulled out another lacey piece of material and I shook my head.

"There is no way I am going to wear this. Have you noticed that I haven't worn any of these?" I told her but she rolled her eyes.

"You haven't worn these?"

I shook my head. "And I am not going to walk around the house with this one while my brother-in-law is here." She let out a big breath.

"Ok, fine. You are going to wear this under these." She said handing me a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. "But you must take them off before going to bed."

"This is better." I said and I went into the bathroom and changed into the things that Alice had given me.

Alice and I went back downstairs and were greeted by Edward and Jasper. They both stood at the bottom of the steps with their arms crossed.

"We both know what you are up too. Ignoring us is not going to work. We will follow you around and not leave your side until you talk to us." Edward said and Alice and shrugged at each other and walked down to watch TV. The boys followed us closely and sat on each arm of the sofa as Alice and I channel surfed until we found a movie.

"I'm really tired. I'm going up to bed. Good night, Alice." Edward followed me up the steps and I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth even though it wasn't necessary. It was just a habit from being a human. I keep my tank top and shorts on and got into bed despite what Alice had wanted. Edward climbed in next to me and took my hand in his.

"Bella, love. I am truly sorry that I ever even thought to through you into the lake. I miss hearing your voice and your laugh. Please forgive me." I sighed and rolled away from him. I couldn't cave in now; Alice and I had the plan all worked out. I left my hand laying in his though because I missed his touch. He didn't say anything else until the next morning when Alice came running in with Jasper close behind.

"Bella!" Alice sang as she flew onto my bed and landed on top of me.

"Hi Alice." I said pushing her off of me and towards Edward who rolled off the bed to avoid her.

"So what do you want to do today?" She said slightly bouncing up and down. She looked down at my outfit and frowned. "I thought I told you… Oh never mind. Get up and get dressed!" She said pulling me up and shoved me into the closet and closed the door. I heard her and Jasper go into their room and Alice started changing so I quickly did the same. I put my hair into a messy pony tail and looked at myself in the mirror before I went out. I had on white shorts and a pink strapless top and leather sandals.

"Ready?" I asked her as I ran down the steps to meet her.

"Sure, and we can take your car." She said as we ran out with Edward and Jasper following close behind.

"What exactly are we doing?" I asked as I sped through the town with Edward and Jasper following close behind in Edward's Volvo.

"It's a surprise!" Alice said and turned up the radio. She directed me out of town limits and we drove off to Alice's surprise.

**--**

**so hope you liked it and i wonder what alice's suprise is? hmm take a guess! **

**what do you want the prank to be? I'll dedicate the chapter to you if you give me an idea!! emmett is going to come up with it in the story and you'll know that it was all your idea! so review and give me your idea :)**

**so i'll update again once there are 375 reviews! review nowwww please! **

**ok so one more thing... i love reading fanfictions so if you have one let me know and i'll read it! **

**bye :p**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! thanks so much for all of the awesome reviews! i love reading all of them! **

**ok so i want to dedicate this chapter to: andrea1693 and InterestedInEdward. they both came up with ideas that i used in this chapter so thanks!**

**so here is chapter 10. remember to review... i know for a fact that there are about 300 different people reading my story and i only get less then fifty reviews per chapter... what about the other 250 some people? so if you're one of those 250 please review because i want to know what you think of my story! so thanks and happy reading :D**

**--**

**Chapter 10**

I sped out of town limits and Edward and Jasper followed. Alice wouldn't tell me where she was taking me and she was doing an excellent job of blocking her thoughts. I sighed loudly as I drove looked over at Alice who had a huge grin spread across her face.

"Ok get off on this exit." She directed and I quickly crossed three lanes of traffic on the highway. Edward immediately followed and drove close to my cars bumper.

"If he even touches my car with his car…" I threatened and I knew that he heard me because he and Jasper were laughing. I pressed the gas pedal harder and Alice shook her head with laughter.

"I knew that you would love the speed once you were changed." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ok where now?" I ignored her last comment.

"First you need to slow down and then make a right up there." She said pointing to a sign. I nodded and reluctantly lifted my foot off the accelerator. I turned right at the sign and slammed on the brake when I saw where Alice was taking me. Edward almost crashed into the back of my car except that he swerved out of the way.

"No way, Alice. I am not going in there." I said looking at the building in front of us.

"Bella, don't you love me?" She said looking at me with her puppy eyes.

"Well, of course, Alice."

"Then why won't you do this with me?"

"Because, Alice, I don't dance." I said matter of factly.

"Yes you do. Since you have been changed, you aren't as clumsy and you can do anything now." She relied. I let out a huge breath and gripped the steering wheel.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Look Bella, there is no way out of this. And don't you dare even try to drive away." She must have seen my decision in her mind and I sighed. I stared into the dance studio and shook my head as I drove into a parking place. Alice squealed in delight and clapped her hands.

"Thanks Bella! You'll have fun!" She leaned across and kissed me on the cheek. I didn't say anything as I got out of the car and followed Alice into the studio. Edward and Jasper shrugged and followed me. I noticed that Alice now had a bag with her and I assumed that it had dance clothes in it.

She led me into a locker room and pulled out a blue leotard and short black shorts and handed them to me. I glared at her when she pulled out a matching green leotard and black shorts.

"You can't be serious." I said when she started to put her stuff on.

"Oh I am." She said and I glared at her one last time before putting the outfit on. I pulled the tight leotard on. I felt like I was wearing a one piece bathing suit to go dancing. I put the tight black shorts on over top and looked in the mirror. The whole dance outfit didn't look to bad on me because it showed all of my curves and the blue Alice picked out was my favorite color.

"I'm just wondering, why dancing?" I said as she gave me shoes and I put them on.

"You'll see." She said. I looked into her thoughts and saw Edward and Jasper and I smiled.

"I already can." I tapped my temple and she rolled her eyes.

"I forgot about that." She relied as we walked into the dance studio. Edward and Jasper were sitting on chairs outside the mirrored room. I shuddered as I remembered the last time that I had been in a ballet studio. Alice didn't notice and she led me over to a group of dancers.

"Hi Alice!" One of them said as we walked over.

"Hey guys. This is Bella." They all looked at me and smiled warmly so I waved back.

A muscular man walked into the room and clapped his hands. He stared at me for a few seconds before continuing.

"Good morning class. Pair up!" he shouted and I noticed that there was an uneven number of people. A couple of the men in the class looked over at me and were about to ask me when the muscular man put his hand on my shoulder. "Since there are an uneven number of dancers, you will be my partner."

"Um, ok… but I don't really dance." I told him.

"It's ok, I'll lead you. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Bella." I mumbled at his attempt to flirt.

"Ok, Bella, I'm Joseph." I smiled lightly and nodded. I glared at Alice who giggled. "Stretch out everyone!" He attempted to help me stretch, but I listened to his mind and he had other things besides stretching on it. I shuddered and looked over at Alice who was gracefully stretching.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said before waking over to Alice. "Alice! You knew this was going to happen!" I whispered furiously.

"It's not my fault you didn't use your powers to see this." She said smiling innocently. She peered behind me and frowned. "Edward and Jasper are enjoying this… You have to dance with that guy and pretend to like it." She whispered. I looked back at my husband's smug expression and sighed.

"Ok, but you owe me." I said before stalking back over to Joseph. I put on a fake smile. "Ok I'm all stretched out." I told him and he nodded. Joseph walked over to the CD player and turned on a song.

"You will all follow Bella and me in this dance." He walked back over to me and took one of my hands in his and then took my other hand and placed on his shoulder. He placed his other hand on my lower back and began to lead me around the room. The other dance couples followed us as I expertly matched each of his steps.

"I thought that you didn't dance." He said with a confused look.

"I don't…" I replied and sighed.

"Very natural…" He said after observing my dance steps.

"Thanks." I said looking over at Edward who still had the same smug look on his face. I looked up into Joseph's eyes and smiled. He smiled back and continued to lead me around.

"I need to look at the other dancers and help them. Since you seem to know the steps, you can help too." I nodded and walked over to Alice and her partner.

"Very nice. You two make an excellent couple." I said just loud enough for Jasper to hear. Alice winked at me as I straightened their arms and then moved on to the next couple. I helped them with their steps and then the song ended.

Joseph came over and put his huge arm around my shoulders and explained the next step. He then turned the music back on and then put his arms around me the same way as for the first dance.

This was a faster paced song and his arm that was on my lower back kept getting lower and lower. I looked over at Edward who looked ready to kill this man and Jasper was holding him back. I grabbed Joseph's arm and pulled it back up. I felt Edward's emotions relax a bit when I did that and Joseph held me closer as the song picked up the pace. I let him pull me to his body and Edward stiffened again.

"Relax." I muttered too low for human ears to hear. Alice glared at me and Edward smiled at me but I pretended not to notice. Edward listened to my one word and sat back in the chair. He was still stiff but didn't look ready to kill this human… yet.

"Do you like dancing?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah it's ok." I said as I mindlessly did the steps to the dance.

"You're really good. I've been looking for a partner for a while and you seem to be the one. You have the moves and the looks." He said and stroked his finger down my cheek. I stiffened and pulled my head back.

"Um… I'm not really sure." I said and I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"I'll let you think about it." I nodded silently and stole a quick glance at Edward. His eyes were turning black and I could feel jealousy rolling off of him. I looked at Jasper and he was acting the same way as Alice's partner tried to hit on her several times. I sent some calming waves towards them and they both glared at me.

The song ended and we got a water break. I walked over to Alice who was smiling hugely at me.

"It's working! They are so jealous." I rolled me eyes at her.

"I know, I can feel their emotions going out of control. I think we should go and get a drink at the water fountain." She nodded and followed me out into the hall past our husbands. I heard them get up and follow us.

"Bella and Alice, this has gone on for too long." Jasper said as I pretended to take a drink. Alice bent over and pretended to take one. I wiped the water around my mouth off because water tasted just as bad as human food.

"Come on… talk to us." Edward pleaded. I had to look away from his beautiful topaz eyes. I concentrated on the floor as Alice and I walked past them. I heard them both groan as they followed us to the studio. Edward and Jasper took their places outside of the room on the chairs and watched as we made our way over to the group.

"Ok, so now we are going to work on lifting." Joseph said once we were done with our water break. I looked at Alice skeptically and she just shrugged. I returned my gaze back to Joseph. "We will be using the same partners. Bella and I will demonstrate in the front and then you will all try it." Everyone paired up and I walked with Joseph to the front of the mirrored room.

"First we will play the trusting game. You must trust your partner in order to lift with them. Bella stand in front of me and face the class." I followed his instructions. "Now I want you to fall back into my arms." I didn't trust this guy but I knew that it wouldn't hurt if I fell. I closed my eyes and let myself fall gently into his arms. "Perfect. Now you all try it and then switch. How was that?" he asked me.

"It was fine." I said. "Ok, it's your turn." I said and stepped behind him. He nodded and fell back into my arms. I caught him easily and helped him stand straight up. I noticed him rubbing his arms where my arms had touched his. "Oh… Sorry." I mumbled to him.

"No, no, its fine. You have excellent muscles. Perfect for a dancer." He said leaning closer to me. I looked out the door at Edward and he was gripping the seat and I was sure that he was putting a dent in it.

"Um… thanks, I think." I was backing up from him.

"I just to ask, why are you so cold?" He said touching my icy hand.

"Oh, um… I just get really cold because… um… I don't have very good blood circulation." Yeah if I had blood, I thought to myself. I heard Alice, Edward, and Jasper giggle when I said that and I blushed. He seemed to believe me and turned back to the class that was still playing the trusting game.

"Ok, that's enough. Let's try some lifts." He did some lifts with me and held me in the air demonstrating the correct formation.

Eventually the class was over and I skipped over to Alice. "Well?" She asked.

"It was interesting but I liked it." Alice went to get her bag and Joseph came over to me.

"Hey, great job today." He said.

"Oh, thanks." I said putting a fake smile on.

"So what do you think about being my partner?"

"I don't think that I am ready for that. Sorry." His face fell but he was determined to get me as his partner.

"How about you think about it and then give me a call." He handed me a slip of paper with his number on it. "We can get some dinner or something and talk about it." He added with a wink.

"That's… um… nice of you to offer but I don't think so."

"Ok, well you just think about it, sweetheart, and then give me a call." I nodded as I held in my laughter.

"Bella! Come on!" Alice called from across the room. I threw her a grateful glance because I knew that she was trying to save me from this guy.

"I have to go. Bye." I said running out of the room with Alice. Once we got into the locker room we started laughing. We changed quickly because Alice claimed that we had reservations somewhere. We emerged from the locker room and Edward and Jasper were leaning casually against the wall looking like gods. I was about to leave the building when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and it was Joseph.

"Please just think about it." He pleaded.

"I did." I said with a bored voice.

"Why not? I'm single; you're gorgeous and single too." I held up my hand with my huge ring.

"See, I'm not single." His mouth dropped.

"Oh… Well he doesn't have to know." I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" I said. "You expect me to hide something like that from my husband?"

He nodded slowly and I heard the car door slam. I knew Edward was coming so I needed to act fast. I pulled back my hand and slapped him gently across the face. Well it was gentle for me because I didn't want to break his jaw. He clutched onto his face and I dropped the slip of paper with his number on the ground. I stormed away past Edward and got into my car. I heard him laughing and it made me angrier.

"Ok let's go." I said. Alice chatted mindlessly as she drove us to her next destination. We pulled up in front of a spa and I looked over at Alice.

"First dancing, now a spa?" I heard the guys groan from Edward's car.

"Yeah, why not?" Alice said cheerfully.

"Because a spa is wasted on vampires." I said calmly. She took a deep breath.

"Bella, this is our girl time. I want to have fun. You need to relax so this is how we are going to do it." She took my hand and dragged me into the spa. As soon as we walked in the door, I wrinkled my nose at the sweet smelling lotions and perfumes. Edward and Jasper cautiously followed us in and stood behind us as Alice checked in.

"We have a reservation with Liza and Zoe." Alice told the girl working at the front desk and she nodded and paged someone on the phone. She hung up and led us to a room. She opened the door and let Alice and I in.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to wait in the waiting room." She said to our husbands before shutting the door.

We both giggled and Alice threw me a robe that was on one of the tables. We both undressed and put the robes on and sat down on the sofa. I looked around the room and saw that there were two nail stations and two massage tables. Alice picked up a magazine and was flipping through it when the door opened and two vampires walked in.

"Alice!" They both squealed and Alice jumped up to hug them.

"This is Bella." Alice said and I stood up and received hugs from the vampires. I assumed that they were Liza and Zoe. Liza led me to one nail station and Zoe took Alice to the other. We all talked as they did our nails. Alice told them about our plan to ignore Jasper and Edward and then prank them when they weren't expecting it. They both laughed and told us that it was an excellent plan.

Liza and Zoe took up to the massage tables and gave us massages. I had never had one before but I really liked it. Too soon they finished and I stood up feeling refreshed and relaxed. Liza and Zoe left and Alice and I redressed and walked out.

I giggled when I saw Edward and Jasper sitting on a sofa flipping through woman life magazines. Alice elbowed me in the ribs and I remembered to ignore them as they looked up at us with relieved expressions on their faces. Alice paid and we got into the car and headed home.

The rest of the night was uneventful and it led to the beginning of the next week. Alice and Jasper somehow managed to get into the college and had all the same classes as Edward and me. For the rest of the week, Edward and Jasper continued to follow us around as we refused to speak to either of them. They had both tried different stunts to get us to talk to them but neither of us cracked.

During the middle of the week, Alice and I had texted Emmett and he helped us come up with the prank and Rose and he were coming tomorrow to us to help with it.

It was Friday night and it was exactly a week that we had been ignoring our husbands. Alice and I decided that it was time to move on with the plan. We turned around and faced our husbands who were trailing behind us as we cleaned the house.

"Edward." I said.

"Jasper." Alice said.

"We have decided to forgive you and we are not going to be ignoring you anymore." I told them and they both ran and wrapped us in a huge hug.

"Bella, I missed you so much." Edward whispered, kissing my neck. I hugged him tighter and kissed his soft lips that I had missed for the past week.

"I never left." I mumbled between kisses.

"I know but this week, you didn't say one word to me and I need your voice and your kisses like I would need air if I were a human." I giggled and he cradled me into his chest.

I looked around the room and Alice and Jasper had disappeared and I knew where they were when I heard something crash upstairs. Edward chuckled and shook his head. I titled my head up and kissed him again.

"I love you." I said as he ran up to our room.

"I love you, too." He told me as he gently placed me on the bed. He closed the door and it didn't open until the next morning.

**--**

**ok so i know not the best ending but i needed a place to end it anyways... so i have the prank all worked out and you will find it all in the next chapter! sorry for it not beinging in this one but i decided that a few things needed to happened before i wrote it out. **

**so thanks again to the people that helped me with ideas for this chapter!**

**you know you want to review right now so go do it! remember if you're one of those 250 out there that hasnt reviewed yet, please review! i seriously take the time to relpy to almost everyone's review so i really do care about what you all think. ok so go and review now and make me happy and maybe if there are alot of reviews everyone can get some virtual brownies! yayyy! haha**

**i'm going to say 425 before the next chapter comes up. there are about 375 reviews right now so thats 50 reviews standing in between you and the next chapter! so go and review right now!! go go go! **

**ok thanks! bye :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! thanks so much for the awesome reviews! there were more reviews for this chapter than there ever have been for all of the chapter! so thanks!**

**I want to send a shoutout to: ocd4twilight and twlighter1995 (for her hilarious long reviews :p)**

**I also want to dedicate this chapter to the following because without them i would have never been able to come up with the prank: CullenistFanpire, Phantom-writer3739, Kayla, and ShadowsKiss5. thanks so much!**

**So here is the prank chapter! its the longest chapter that i have ever written so i would hope that i get more reivews :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight or any of the characters...**

**--**

**Chapter 11**

I hummed to myself as I got dressed the morning after "forgiving" Edward and Jasper. Emmett was coming to the house today and only Alice and I knew. We were going to surprise Edward and Jasper with him and then sneak out with Rosalie to get started on the prank. I finished doing my hair and walked out into my room where I was greeted by Edward who was sitting on our bed waiting for me.

"Hey beautiful." He said and I sat down on his lap.

"Good morning." I said kissing him gently. We sat like that for awhile until my phone rang. I reached over and picked it up off of the table and returned to Edward's lap before answering it.

"Hey Jake!" I was really excited to hear from him.

"Hi Bells! What's up?"

"Nothing really. I'm just sitting here with Edward. How have you been?"

"Tell Edward I say 'hey' and I'm great! I have some really good news!"

"What is it?" I said smiling hugely. Edward was tracing patters on my marble-like skin and I kissed him again.

"Well Olivia and I are getting married in a month!" I jumped off of Edward's lap and shrieked. Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh my gosh! Jacob!" I yelled into the phone. Jacob was laughing and I imagined that he was holding the phone away from his ear.

"Geez, Bells! I don't think that I can hear out of this ear now." I laughed again.

"I'm so happy for you!" I said finally calming down.

"Thanks! I only wish that I was as excited for you when I found out..." He muttered. I face fell and Edward wrapped his arms around me with a concerned expression.

"Oh Jake, don't think like that. I know what was going through your head and you didn't mean any of it. It's over with anyway."

"I know, Bells, but I still feel bad about putting you through all of that."

"Seriously, Jacob, don't worry about it. That happened and now it's over. But tell me about Olivia's reaction!" We talked for a while and Edward alternated between drawing patterns on my skin with his finger and kissing my neck.

"Ok, well I have to go." I said remembering that Emmett and Rose were going to be showing up soon.

"All right, see you all the wedding. Olivia's sending out the invitations in a few days. Later leech!" he said with a chuckle. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Bye mutt!" I said before ending the call.

Edward laughed and held me close to his body. I heard a car pull up into the driveway and Edward looked down at me curiously and I shrugged with an innocent smile on my face. He shook his head and carried me down to the front door.

Alice and Jasper were already there and Alice winked at me as Edward put me down. I smiled back and opened the door as Emmett and Rosalie were getting out of the car.

Alice and I screamed and ran to Rose and gave her a hug while the boys all tackled each other to the ground. Alice and I went over to Emmett and gave him a huge hug after the boys picked themselves up off the ground.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Jasper asked after everyone calmed down.

"Can't we visit our brothers and sisters?" Emmett said with a playful punch to Jaspers shoulder. Edward looked at him suspiciously but smiled when I squeezed his hand reassuringly. I noticed that they had a trailer attached to the back of Emmett's jeep.

"Are you guys moving in?" I asked with an excited expression.

"Oh course! Living on the island was great but we missed all of you!" Rose said. Alice and I smiled hugely and we all helped them move their stuff into their room.

"It look's like our vision is coming true!" I said, helping Alice bring up a huge suitcase.

"I know, all we are missing are Carlisle and Esme, but they are coming soon." I nodded and we finished lugging Rose's clothes into her closet. Rosalie, Alice, and I stood in Emmett and Rose's room once we finished unpacking everything.

"Are you girls ready?" Alice asked with a frightening vampire look on her face. We all laughed and said that we were. We skipped down stairs and to the boys that were watching some baseball game on TV.

"We're going out." I said.

"Where?" Edward asked, getting up.

"We have some shopping to do so we will be out for a while." Alice said quickly.

"Bye!" We all said and kissed our husbands before getting into my car.

"I love this car!" Rosalie said as we drove off to the nearest car dealership.

"Thanks, I love it too!" I pressed the accelerator harder and my car sped up. We finally found a place that sold Volvo's and we got out and looked for an exact copy of Edward's.

"Do you ladies need any assistance?" A sales man asked.

"I would like to buy this car." I said pointing to the car that looked like Edward's.

"Do you need to test drive it or look around it?" He asked and I shook my head. "Ok, well follow me and you can fill out the paper work." We followed him inside and sat down at a desk and I filled out all of the papers.

"Here you go." I said handing him all of the papers. He looked through them all and then signed a few.

"And how would you like to pay for this?"

"In full." I said opening my purse and pulling out a check. I started to fill it out while the man was silent. He stared at me in disbelief as I wrote the check out thirty thousand dollars.

"I… I… um have to get this authorized." He stumbled and then ran off to another room. We all giggled and waited for him to come back. Another man came back with him this time.

"Thank you very much for your purchase." He said and handed me the keys to the new car.

"Thanks." I said and we left. Alice said that she would drive his car to the field while we got the rest of the supplies. Rosalie and I found a hardware store and picked up everything that we needed. I drove to the field where Alice was waiting for us and we brought out the bags.

"Ok, so let's start!" I yelled and dumped out the spray paint, confetti, glue, streamers, and glitter. We all dove in and started spray painting the brand new Volvo.

While the paint was still wet, I threw glitter all over the place so that Edward's car sparkled as much as Edward did. Alice opened the door and smeared glue all over the leather seats and we stuck the confetti all over. Next Rosalie took off the steering wheel and sat on the ground with a screw driver and started taking it a part. Alice and I took the steamers and hung them inside and outside the car. We stood back and looked at our work while Rose put the steering wheel back in and pressed the horn.

We started laughing as "Barbie Girl" by Aqua started playing. I looked at Edward's new car. It was stray painted pink and blue and was sparkling with all of the glitter. There were streamers hanging off the car. I looked inside the car and the inside was just as bad. The leather seats were now painted pink and blue and were covered in confetti and glitter. There were even more streamers inside.

We carefully covered the car and drove back into town. We found what we needed for Jasper's part and headed back to the house.

"We're home!" Alice yelled as we walked into the door. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all walked to the front of the house laughing. They all walked over to us and gave their wives a hug.

"Hey, love." Edward said wrapping his arms around me. I noticed that Alice and Jasper were doing the same and I winked at Rosalie and Emmett. They smiled and Emmett ran over to Edward and I and grabbed Edwards hands that were behind by back. Rosalie did the same to Jasper and Alice and I tucked out of their grasps and flipped their arms behind them. Emmett pulled out four pairs of vampire proof handcuffs and threw two to Alice and Rose and then handed me one. We clipped them onto their hands and feet and sat them onto the ground.

"Hey!!" Jasper yelled.

"What's all this about?" Edward shouted.

"Well, it all started about a week ago when you threw us into the lake. This is called payback." I said with an evil smile at both of them.

"I thought that the ignoring was the payback." Jasper said struggling against the handcuffs.

"No, dear. You threw me into the disgusting lake with my brand new designer pajamas from Paris that I can never get again. So no, the ignoring was not the payback." Alice said with a menacing look to Jasper.

"So Alice and I called Rose and Emmett and they agreed to help us. We all came up with a prank for you." I nodded at Emmett and he smiled hugely before opening his mouth to talk.

"We are going to set you up in front of a camera and you must tell your most embarrassing story or deepest darkest secret other than being a vampire." Emmett said with an evil smile.

"That's it?" Edward asked.

"Oh no, of course not. It will be posted on the internet." Rose said and pulled out a camera. Alice and I picked up Jasper and Edward and carried them outside.

"Well this is different." Edward said as I carried him down the front steps and around to the side of the house.

"I know. I'm sorry." I told him and kissed him lightly before placing him in a chair beside Jasper. Rose stood in front of them with her camera and turned it on.

"Ok, so who wants to go first?" Rose asked.

"I think Edward does!" Emmett yelled and Edward glared at him.

We all waited for Edward to say something but he kept his lips in a firm line and glared at the camera.

"We have all day, Edward." Emmett said but Edward shook his head and kept his mouth closed.

We waited for a while and were growing impatient. "Ok, let's move onto Jasper." Rose said tapping her foot. Jasper looked at Alice but she looked threateningly at him and he looked back to the camera.

"I don't have an embarrassing moment." He said and then sealed his lips in a tight line.

"We didn't want to have to do this but I guess we will…." I said and Alice and I ran off the yard and away from them.

We ran off the car and were greeted but a tall, sexy vampire that was leaning against the uncovered car. Liza and Zoe, from the massage place, agreed to let us borrow one of their handsome brothers for the prank.

"Alice! Bella!" He said with a slight accent, kissing each of us on the cheek.

"Hi Louis! Thanks so much for agreeing to help us out."

"You're welcome! I enjoy helping you two beautiful women." Alice and I smiled and knew that he was the perfect man to help because he had the looks and the talk.

"All right, let's go. Oh, and remember to block your thoughts." Louis got into the messed up car with me and Alice ran alongside. We all talked until I silenced them as we neared the house.

"Bella, stop the car!" Alice said and I came to a stop and got out.

"Ok, so Louis, you need to wait here until I give the signal or I come and get you. Then you casually show up and pretend like you have no idea what is going on. You are just wondering what all the yelling is about. Then you need to pretend to have feelings for Alice. You can think about whatever you want, as long as you have feelings of love and lust. And same for you Alice." I said looking at her. "Just wait until I call you and then drive the car around."

I smiled hugely and ran around to the other side of the house where Edward and Jasper were struggling to get out of the handcuffs.

"Bella!" Edward said with relief. I smiled apologetically at him and he had a confused look on his face.

"Any progress?" I asked Rose, who was examining her nails as she held the video camera.

"No, they refuse to say anything." I sighed and turned to look at them.

"Ok well since you refuse to say anything, we picked something that you love more than the anything." Edward's face fell and turned whiter than before. "Alice!" I yelled and I heard the purr of the engine and Edward looked at me and turned even paler.

The car came around the corner and Edward fell on to the ground in shock. Emmett and Rose started laughing and helped him back up on the chair.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR? OH MY GOD! IT'S PINK!" Alice beeped the horn and "Barbie Girl" started playing. "WHAT KIND OF SONG IS THAT? MY CAR! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO IT! MY BABY! SHE'S RUINED!" Rose was getting this all on tape and Emmett was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Would you like to see the inside?" Alice said stepping out of the car and opening all of the doors.

"MY CAR IS PINK! WHY? IT WAS A LAKE! THAT WAS IT! YOU DESTROYED MY BABY!" Edward yelled. Rose was now in the car with the camera and then came back out again to get Edward's reaction.

"Would you like to say something now?" Emmett asked and he sat on the hood of the car.

"Get off my car!" Edward said furiously.

"I'll get off when you tell the camera you're deepest darkest secret." Emmett said and he crossed his arms. Edward sighed and looked at me and then into the camera.

"Ok, fine. My deepest secret is when--"Jasper cut him off.

"Edward! Don't cave in like that! It's just a car. You can buy a new one." Jasper said and settled into his chair.

"But it's my car!" Edward whined.

"If you say a word, I'll tell them your secret." Jasper threatened and Edward sealed his lips once more as we all groaned. Alice nodded at me and I smiled evilly back. I concentrated on the vampire in the front yard.

_**Louis, come now! And remember to block your thought! **_I nodded at Alice and we waited for him to come.

Emmett, Rose, Alice, and I all stiffened as we saw the newcomer round the corner of the house but relaxed when he put his hands up in front of him.

"Hello!" He said with his accent while Alice stared at him.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" She said running up to him and shaking his hand. Jasper's eyes narrowed as he watched. "This is Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper." She said, pointing to each of us and we all smiled and said 'hi' back.

"I was just coming through here when I heard some yelling, and I wanted to make sure that everything was all right…" He said trailing off as he noticed the pink car and the handcuffs.

"Everything would be better if that wasn't my car!" Edward yelled and he struggled out of the handcuffs unsuccessfully.

"Dude, that's your car?" Louis said letting out a low whistle. Edward growled and Jasper looked menacingly at Louis. "Sorry…" He said backing away.

"So where are you from?" Alice asked.

"I live in northern Alaska but I was just passing through here during a hunt."

"Oh, what do you hunt?" She asked with intense interest.

"I'm a vegetarian. But I mostly hunt bears." Alice smiled hugely.

"Have you gotten anything good yet?" They both stared into each other's eyes and their feelings were making me feel like I was going to throw up. Jasper was squirming in his chair and trying to get out of the handcuffs to go kill the guy that was hitting on his wife.

"Not yet, I actually haven't been able to hunt yet." Alice's face lit up.

"We could come with you!" She looked around at everyone and her face feel. "Well I guess not since we have to watch these guys." Rose and I exchanged looks.

"Well how about you two can go hunt and we can watch them." I suggested.

"Just stay close enough so you can come back if anything happens." Rosalie added with a wink.

Alice took Louis' hand and ran off to the woods with him. Their feelings of lust and love were overwhelming and I winced. Alice and Louis were both excellent actors.

"Are you going to do anything?" Jasper yelled.

"I don't see what's wrong… they are just going off into the woods." Emmett said.

"That's the problem! How could you let her go off like that? Did you feel that guys emotions, Bella?" He said wildly.

"Yeah, so?" I replied nonchalantly.

"That's my wife! Do something!" Jasper yelled.

"I'll make a deal. You tell your most embarrassing moment or your darkest secret and I'll go beat that guy up." Emmett said with a shrug. Jasper shook his head but the feelings of love where getting more intense.

"Ok! Ok, I'll do it." Jasper said with a defeated look.

"No way, Jasper! You said not to cave in when they ruined my car. You cannot cave in now." Edward said growling.

"But, Edward, that's my wife." He said pointing to the woods. "That's your car. You can always buy a new one. I can't buy another Alice. So I'm telling."

Edward slumped down in the chair and sighed. "Ok, you go first and then I'll go."

"All right," Jasper said with a deep breath. "I'll tell you my most embarrassing moment. When we were living in France, I acquired some new American friends that had wives that were taking the class with Alice. All of the guys were hanging out and decided to play truth or dare. They made me go streaking down this one street when it was just getting dark. So I ran down the street in nothing at all and received some comments in French but the worst part was when," he shuddered, "an old lady was walking down the same street that I was running down and she slapped me on the butt with her cane and yelled something in French at me. I was glad that I couldn't understand her." Jasper took a big breath and looked at all of us who were laughing so hard that we fell to the ground.

"She slapped you? Oh, man, that's priceless!" Emmett managed to get out through laughs.

"Yes, now go and get Alice."

"Not yet, Edward still has to go!" Rosalie yelled and she focused the camera on him. Edward rolled his eyes and sat straighter up in the chair.

"Ok, well in my freshman year of high school, I was hanging out with my friend and his sister had some of her friends over. His doorbell rang and he left me alone in his basement. I didn't know that his sister and his friends were in the other room while he went to answer the door. All five of them ran out and tackled me to the ground. They dragged me into another room and dressed me up like a girl. They did my hair and makeup and then undressed me to put a dress on me. They pulled down my pants and then they all started laughing because I was wearing 'Hello Kitty' boxers. They put heels on me and then just as they finished the guy's mom opened the door and asked if anyone needed snacks. She looked horrified as she saw me on the ground dressed as a woman but she didn't say anything and closed the door. They took all of my clothes and made me go out to find my friend. Let's just say he never looked at me in quite the same way." Edward finished and we all stood there speechless. I let out a giggle and then we all were laughing so hard that it hurt.

"'Hello Kitty' boxers?" Rose yelled and we all fell to the ground laughing again.

"Yes, ok now can you release us?" Edward asked looking around for some help.

"In one moment." Rosalie said and darted into the house with Emmett.

"What's she doing?" Jasper asked.

"Posting it on the internet." I said and sat down on the ground in front of them.

"What?!" Edward yelled.

"She wouldn't!" Jaspers shouted.

"Oh, I already did!" Rose said skipping out to us with Emmett at her side.

"Before we let you go, you must promise not to try to get revenge and you may not under any circumstances take that video off the internet." Emmett said with a threatening look.

They both sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Alice!" I yelled. The pixie was at my side in less than a second with Louis next to her.

"Alice…" Jasper said in relief.

"Now, Jasper, you must know that we asked Louis to do this for us. He doesn't in anyway have feelings for Alice and Alice only loves you. They both thought of something that they loved so that you would get jealous." Jasper's jaw dropped. "Do not kill him." I warned. "And, Edward, this isn't really your car. Yours is in the garage." Edward's face washed over in relief.

"So we are going to let you go now." Alice and I both checked the future and decided that it was safe to let them out of the handcuffs. We uncuffed them and they stood up and stretched out. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"I didn't think that you had it in you." I smiled and kissed his lips again.

"Sorry about that." I whispered and his eyes told me that I was forgiven.

"My sister's are expecting me home soon, so I am going to leave."Louis said.

"Thanks for helping!" Alice and I said with a wink before he ran off.

"So you bought a brand new car and then messed it up?" Edward asked and he reached for my hand and led to towards the garage.

"Yeah, it was pretty good wasn't it?" I said with a chuckle.

"Yes it was, love, but you were wrong about one thing." I stopped walking and looked him in the eyes.

"And what would that be?"

"You said that you picked something that I loved more than anything." I nodded at him. "But I love you more than anything and yet you still picked my car."

"Well I certainly wasn't going to spray paint myself and throw glitter all over me." I said laughing.

"That's a good point. I'm just glad that it's over now. I can't believe that my most embarrassing story is on the internet now…"

I giggled. "And now the whole world knows that you wear 'Hello Kitty' boxers!" I yelled before taking off to the garage.

"I don't wear them anymore!" He shouted as he ran after me laughing.

**--**

**hope you all liked the prank and thanks to everyone that helped :)**

**so that was a super long chapter so i am going to hope that i get some more reviews! because its now 1 in the morning and i am updating because it's the only time that i had. so i'm gonna say 478 before the next chapter! so review now and if you've never reviewed on this story before, nows your chance!**

**ok so there is this story that i am reading and its good so all of you should go check it out. it's by twilighter1995 and its called Not so Typical Boarding School. here's the link: /s/4478430/4/ go check it out and review!!**

**so review right now please!! take like 2 minutes because i took like 5 hours to write this. :o**

**ok bye :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the slow update! I've been really busy lately so i havent had to time... so i had to write it now. **

**thanks so much for all the awesome reviews!! it encouraged me to write and i'm glad that you all liked the prank chapter. I can do more of that if you want me to... just let me know. **

**Happy reading and remember to review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and i'm not stephenie meyers :(**

**--**

**Chapter 12**

Edward and I walked hand-in-hand into the garage and he carefully inspected his car.

"I swear Alice and I didn't touch it." I told him as he circled the car looking for a scratch. He ignored me and kept walking around "his baby."

"So I didn't know that your car was a she?" He glanced up at me and smiled.

"Yes. My car is a she." He explained and he grabbed a cloth and started to clean his car. I rolled my eyes and sat lightly on the hood of my car.

"I thought I was the only woman in your life." I pouted. I tried to not smile as he looked up at me with confusion.

"But you are." He said with confusion and continued to wipe his car down.

"Oh ok…" I said quietly and I bit my bottom lip.

"Love, it's a car. It's an object and you are my wife." He finished wiping down the car and sat down next to me on the hood of my car. He kissed me on the head and wrapped his arm around me.

"Hey, don't sit on my baby." I said playfully pushing him off.

"So your car is now your baby?" He said raising one of his eyebrows.

"Well, yes." I ran my hand over the top of the hood.

"Did you name it?" He asked seriously. I laughed and shook my head.

"Of course not. I just call it 'my baby.' Did you name your car?" He looked at the ground and to his car and then back at the ground. "You named your car?" I said in disbelief.

"Possibly." He said not making eye contact.

"What's her name?" I said trying not to laugh.

"Bertha." He mumbled. I raised both of my eyebrows and I stared at him for a moment.

"You named your car Bertha?" He nodded with a sheepish smile on his face. "Wow…" I said and stood up.

"Bella, it was before I met you." I listened to his thoughts and he thought that I was jealous of his car. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm not jealous of your car. I'm… well… it's just not like you to do something like that. I could see Emmett naming his Jeep…" I trailed off and thought. "Emmett helped you come up with the name right?" He nodded and I rolled my eyes.

"His car has a name too." He said defensively.

"Men and their cars." I muttered and Alice bounced into the garage.

"Yes, they are ridiculous." Alice agreed with me and chuckled. "We are all going swimming. You want to come?" Edward looked at me and I shrugged.

"Sure, we will be right down." He told her and she danced out of the room. Edward picked me up and ran up to our room and gently put me down before kissing my lips. I ran into the closet and pulled out a navy blue bikini and put it on. I came out and Edward was already dressed and waiting for me.

We ran down and were greeted by everyone who was already in the pool.

"Hey guys!" I said and did a canon ball into the pool. Edward followed me in and lifted me up onto his shoulders. "Let's play chicken!" I said and the girls climbed up onto their husbands shoulders. We played around for a while and once the sky became dark we decided to get out and get ready for the following school day.

I had just showered and I was playing around on my laptop. Edward was lying down next to me and was reading a book. My phone started ringing and I answered it without seeing who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Bella? It's Warren."

"Oh hi, Warren! What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you and Edward wanted to come with me to a concert tomorrow night. I know it's really short notice and its fine if you have something to do. Some of my friends cancelled on me at the last minute." He added bitterly.

I looked over at Edward and he smiled encouragingly at me and I smiled back.

"Sure! Sounds good. We don't have anything planned. Where do you want to meet?"

"I could drive over to your place tomorrow and pick both of you up?" He suggested.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Ok, I'll be there about 5."

"All right. So I guess no luck with you parents about that Joel guy."

"No one will believe me! All of the elders on the reservation smile when I bring it up and tell me that I'll find out soon enough. What's that supposed to mean? I don't want to be in that group." I wanted to reach through the phone and hug him. I knew what he was going through because of Jacob.

"I'm sure it will all work out. Just give it time." I said and Edward wrapped his arms around me and made trails of kissed down my neck.

"Yeah, ok. Well I have to go. See you tomorrow." He said and hung up the phone.

I sighed and bit my bottom lip. "I feel so bad that I can't tell Warren what's going to happen to him. I want to but then he would know what we are."

"He'll figure it out." I gently slapped Edward's arm.

"I know that. It's our fault that this is happening though. What if there's a war when the find out what we are?" I must have looked panicked because Edward patted the top of my head.

"It will be ok, love. I asked Alice too look ahead and she didn't see anything happen."

"You asked Alice?" He looked confused at my hurt expression and nodded. "You didn't ask me? I have the same powers as her." I said quietly. I didn't understand why he wouldn't ask me to look in the future. He placed one of his hands on the side of my face and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Love, I wanted to but I didn't want to worry you."

"Well now I'm worried." I got up and looked out the window at trees gently moving in the breeze. I could feel him staring into my back and I crossed my arms as I thought about Warren and looked into the future myself to see what was going to happen.

He groaned. "I wish I could hear your thoughts." I didn't answer him. "Bella, I didn't want you to be worried about anything. You are so beautiful when you are carefree and have nothing to worry about. I want you to have a normal college experience and not have to think about werewolves and vampires. I just want you to be happy and to not have to care about those things." He finished and wrapped his arms around me from behind and I leaned against him.

"I have to worry about those things. My not worrying about vampires and stuff ended the day I met you." He chuckled and kissed my neck.

"So I'm forgiven?"

"I was never upset at you. I'm just frustrated that things are happening and I can't do anything about it." I sighed and he turned me around to face him. "And yes, you are forgiven." I said with a smile and I planted a kiss on his lips. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. I heard someone stomping up the stairs but I didn't let go of Edward and he didn't release me until the door slammed open.

"Bella and Edward!" Jasper yelled. "Could you please control your emotions? They are driving me insane. First you're all happy and then you get upset! Then you are confused and then I start feeling love again. I can't stand it!" His fists were balled up at his sides and his normally calm and smooth face was contorted with angry lines. "I can't even calm either of you down because your emotions are so high! You both need to knock it off!" He took a deep breath as I sent some calming waves towards him. 

"Thank you!" He said and slammed the door and stormed down the steps back to Alice's room. I heard their bedroom door slam and we both fell onto the bed laughing. I heard a growl from Jasper and we sat up and stopped immediately laughing.

"Sorry!" I yelled down to him. "I guess we should try to get some rest so we don't drive Jasper insane." I suggested and Edward nodded. I changed and got ready for bed and I climbed in under the covers with Edward. I cuddled up against him and closed my eyes as he traced patterns on my skin until Alice threw open the door the next morning.

"Geez Alice! What's with you and your husband just barging in here?" I said sleepily as she pulled me away from Edward and into the bathroom. She ignored me and told me to take a shower and dry my hair. I followed her instructions and went into the closet and she gave me and outfit and sat me in a chair to do my makeup.

"Ok, you're done!" She said clapping her small hands together.

"I thought I was supposed to be getting myself ready in the morning." I examined my face in the mirror and smiled contently.

"I know but I wanted to today. Put your clothes on and come down stairs." She told me running out of the room. I rolled my eyes and got dressed in the outfit she had picked out for me. It was a baby blue scoop neck top with Bermuda shorts. I slipped on the matching blue flip flops and bag and grabbed my bag and went down stairs. Edward scooped me into his arms when he saw me and kissed the top of my head.

"Love, you look stunning." He said as he inhaled my fresh strawberry scented shampoo through my hair.

"Thanks." I mumbled back and I blushed when everyone was staring at us.

"Are you two done yet?" Emmett said with a huge grin.

"Emmett, you aren't even enrolled in the college…." I said and shook my head.

"Well actually, Bella, Rose and I enrolled in the beginning and told them that we would be late. I wanted to be able to keep an eye on you during your first college experience." He said ruffled the top of my hair.

"Hey!" Alice and I yelled together. I didn't want him to mess up my hair and Alice ran over to fix it for me.

I rolled my eyes and started to climb out of Edwards arms but he held me close to his chest and refused to put me down. I was fine with that anyway and I rested my head against his shoulder and Edward carried me out to his car. He sat me down in the seat and buckled me in before running to the other side to get in. Each couple took their own car and Edward and I led the group to the school.

"So how's Bertha?" I asked laughing and I patted the dash board.

"She's running quite nicely. " Edward relied seriously. I laughed even harder and he cracked a smile.

"I think that you missed a spot when you were cleaning." I said pointing to a speck of dust that was only visible with my vampire eyes. He quickly pulled a cloth out and wiped the area down. I laughed again and rolled my eyes.

I pulled down the visor and opened the mirror to look at my eyes. I had stopped wearing my contacts over the weekend and I wanted to make sure that my eyes looked normal. They finally looked like Edward's beautiful topaz eyes so I smiled and closed the mirror.

Edward pulled into a parking spot and we got out. All six of us walked to our first class that we all miraculously had together and people stared and whispered as our group grew larger. We had all of the same classes and I introduced them to all of my friends, and Warren, who was excited about tonight.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that we are seeing Coldplay." He told me during our last class of the day. I smiled and nodded and went back to taking notes until it was over and we could finally leave for the day.

"I'll see you tonight!" I called to him as Edward and I walked to his car. We drove home and quickly and finished our papers and projects that were assigned to us today. They were all due at least a week from now but we finished then in about an hour.

"Do you want to go hunting?" I asked, trying to kill time before Alice stole me to get my ready.

"Sure, love." He pulled me onto his back and he ran out to the woods where I got three moose. We went inside when Alice stood on the deck and was yelling for me.

"Do I have too?" I said dragging my feet as we slowly ran back. Edward chuckled and his lips pulled up into my favorite smile.

I ran into the house and Alice grabbed me away from Edward and up into her room. She sat me in a chair and took off all of my makeup and brushed my hair. Alice redid my makeup for the concert since it would be darker there. She made big curls in my hair and combed them all together and added hairspray to keep it in place. Alice ran out of the room and into mine, where she grabbed some clothes out of my closet and then came back to me. She helped me put the white shirt on and then handed me black skinny jeans. She held out red peep toe heels and then pulled out a red beaded necklace and bracelet and matching earrings.

I looked in the mirror and decided that I looked good. It was a different look for me but I had never been to a concert like this before. It was almost five when Warren pulled up in front of the house. I looked out the window and he looked up at the house and let out a low whistle. He shook his head and walked to the door and rang the door bell. I ran down stairs and met Edward who was waiting for me. His eyes widened when he saw me and blinked a few times.

"Like it?" I said twirling in a circle.

"I love it." Edward said pulling me close to him while Alice opened the door. Warren stepped inside and looked around and his eyes stopped on me.

"Hey Bella and Edward." He said still looking at me. I waved slightly to get his attention back and he cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed.

"Should we get going?" I asked and I felt Edward push himself closer to me.

"Yeah, sure." Warren said and we said 'bye' to everyone and walked out to the car. I patted my pocket where my phone should have been but I remembered that I had left it in my car.

"Oh! I left my phone in my car. Let me go get it." Warren looked down the driveway and at my footwear.

"Why don't we drive there and you can get it?" I shrugged and got in with Edward. Warren drove me the extra 300 and pulled up in front of the garage.

"Thanks." I said climbing out and running at human speed to my car.

"Wow, that's even nicer closer up." He said getting out of his car and coming to look at mine with Edward following closely.

"Thanks." I said again and I closed the door and Warren looked longingly at it. I giggled and then looked up quickly at Edward who nodded. "Do you want to ride to the concert in this?" His face lit up and he nodded before grabbing his things out of his car and hopping into the back. Edward got in and I started my car and we drove off to the concert with Warren giving me directions.

Edward made me drive at a human speed so it took longer to get there but eventually we got there and I pulled into a parking place and we went to the door and got in line. Soon we got in and we had really good seats so I knew why Warren didn't want to waste these tickets.

The concert was amazing and we all danced and laughed and had a great time together. Too soon it was over and we walked back out to my car. I noticed that Warren was walking a little bit slower and his color didn't look so good. He got in and rested his head against the head rest.

"Are you all right?" I asked him and I sped up a bit to get to my house faster.

"I don't know…" He groaned back. I reached back and felt his forehead and he was burning up. I nodded at Edward and we both knew what was going to happen. "Bella? Can you pull over?" I quickly pulled off to the side of the road and without thinking I ran at vampire sped and opened the door and helped him out. He threw up and then looked up at me with a confused expression.

"How… Where?... How did you do that?" He was referring to my vampire sped and pulling him out of the car so that he didn't mess 'my baby' up.

"Do what?" I said innocently as I helped him back into my car.

"You got out of the car so quickly and helped me in no time. It was so fast." I narrowed my eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I ran but I'm not that fast. I think you have a fever." I said placing my cool hand against his hot head.

"Do you want us to take you right home and then we can bring your car over later?" Edward asked. I gave a weary look to Edward but he ignored me. He knew that there were werewolves on the reservation.

Warren groaned back and I took that as I yes and I sped off to his house. He told me where to go and when we got there, Edward and I helped him to the front door and knocked. His dad opened the door with a concerned expression and we led him into the house and onto a sofa.

"Are you ok?" He dad asked, kneeling down next to him.

"I feel like I am going to explode or something." He groaned back. His dad smiled quickly but then he turned to us with a concerned frown.

"Thank you for bringing him home." He said leading us to the door now. "It's probably best of you leave now so you don't get sick too." We nodded and he practically shoved us out the door and slammed it. We heard him run to the phone and call someone and tell them what was happening to Warren.

I shook my head in disbelief and Edward and I drove home in silence thinking about what was going to happen to him. My phone started ringing and I answered it.

"Hello?" I said with a sad voice.

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Jacob asked. Of course he would notice that something was wrong.

I explained the whole situation to him by the time we got home and went up into our room.

"Werewolves? What! That's… That… It can't happen!"

"It's real, Jake. It's exactly what happened to you. An obvious pack leader, parents not telling the boys anything, random growth spurts and leaving friends for the leader. It's real, Jacob." I said seriously, curling up on a chair as Edward went to tell the others about Warren.

"It's not safe, Bells. If they find out what you are, there could be a war." I heard him take a deep breath. "I'm coming, Bella. I'm leaving now." He said and hung up. I ran downstairs and told everyone that Jacob was coming.

**--**

**dun dun dun! cliffie! so jacobs coming? hmm this should get interesting **

**so again sorry for the lack of updates... i've been super busy with my life outside of fanfiction so i really havent had time to do anything! lol**

**ok some bad news... i dont think that i'll be able to update as often now because i am starting school on tuesday and i'm transfering schools so i am going to have some extra stuff to do with that and not to mention my 2.5 hour swim practices everyday. so i'm not going to have tons of time. **

**i'll give you two options: i'll try to do like 2 short chapters every week or you can have 1 longish chapter once a week. so review and tell me which one you want. **

**how about 530 before the next chapter comes up. i'm going to try to update as often as i can so just keep checking and it'll be there soon enough. **

**sorry... dont hate me for it... i'm a busy person and i try to fit too many things in haha so i'm doing my best. **

**so review and make my day please!! k? thanks :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**sorry for how long its taken me to update!! this chapters short and too the point since i didnt have to much time to write... so heres chapter 13!**

**reviews please :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight :(**

**--**

**Chapter 13**

We all sat around the dining table as I explained the werewolf situation to the rest of my family. There was silence for a few minutes as everyone attempted to come up with a solution.

"We don't want another war." Edward stated, breaking the silence. Emmett opened his mouth to say something but Rosalie smacked his head and he immediately closed it and pouted.

"The pack has to have figured out that we are a vampire coven by now. I know that the elders on the reservation knew what was happening." I told them all. Everyone nodded and sat in deep thought and I rested my head against Edward's shoulder.

"I think we should wait for Jacob to come and then listen to his thoughts." Edward commented and kissed the top of my head.

"I agree with Edward. Let's just enjoy ourselves and wait for him to arrive." Alice said and clasped her hands together and everyone nodded and went their separate ways until the next morning.

Edward and I got up the next morning and got dressed for our classes. We rushed downstairs and grabbed our bags and got into the car to followed Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett to school. We all went through each class without a problem and soon it was time for lunch.

Edward and I walked hand in hand to the lunch line and since we were later than usual, we were one of the last people in the line to get food. A boy in our history class jogged over to us and smiled hugely.

"Hey Bella! Hi Edward!" He said, slightly out of breath. "Could you help me study for our test next, Edward? My coach says if I don't pass it then I can't play anymore." He looked desperately at Edward and I nudged him with my elbow.

"Yeah, sure." Edward said casually.

"Ok, I have all my stuff in the library. Do you need to grab lunch first?" Edward shook his head and then looked down at me.

"Do you want to come?" he asked and stroked my hair.

"No, Alice already has a table, so I'll go and sit with them. Have fun!" I said waving at Edward as he left to go help him. I walked through the lunch line and grabbed a sandwich and water. I was about to pay when I heard someone clear his throat behind me. I rolled my eyes and continued to pay for my lunch.

"Bella!" Jason said from behind me and I clenched my teeth together. I relaxed my jaw and turned around to face him.

"Hi." I said back and crossed my arms.

"So I know that you've heard a lot of stuff about me this past month but I'm really not like that." I bit my lip and tried not to laugh because I had seen in people's minds the things that he has attempted.

"Really?" I said and raised on eyebrow. He nodded eagerly and I flashed a dazzling smile at him. He stuttered at me for a few moments and then shook his head to clear it.

"What I meant is not to listen to everything you hear." He managed to get out after a while.

"Well, now I'm insulted." He gave me a confused look. "I always heard that you went after the hottest girl on campus. So now I'm not the hottest?" I said with another smile.

"No, No! I didn't mean it like that. You are hot. You're the hottest girl on this campus. Actually the hottest girl I have ever seen." He said trying to get me to forgive him.

"So I'm the hottest girl on campus but you aren't trying to get with me? Is that what you mean?" I was trying my best to confuse him and it seemed to be working because his mind was going crazy as he tried to come up with an answer.

"No… I mean, yes… no." I gave him a confused look.

"I think you need to get your story straightened out before you try to ask me out again." I said before turning away from him and walking back to my families table leaving Jason stunned.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were laughing at his attempt and I shook my head as I sat down. Emmett held up his hand for a high five.

"You confused him so much! Nice job! I could feel his emotions flying out of control." Jasper said trying to control his laughter.

"Thanks, guys." I said laughing along with them and pretending to eat until we had to go to back to class again.

Edward joined us at the end of lunch and Emmett gave him a play by play description of what happened. Edward laughed about it but I could tell that he was upset that he couldn't be there to protect me from him. I kissed him as we went into the next class and we all sat down in the back row. Once the class was over, we all walked outside since we didn't have any more classes for the day.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked as we walked back to the parking lot.

"We all have papers to write so I guess we should go home and do that and then decide?" Jasper suggested.

"Always the responsible one…" Emmett said and punched Jasper in the shoulder. We reached the parking lot and the wind blew a familiar scent towards us and I looked over from where it was coming from. I squinted and I made out a large figure leaning against my car.

"Is that…" I started but then it started waving and I immediately knew who it was. "Jacob!!" I yelled running towards him at human speed and hugging him so tightly that it would have crushed a human.

"Hey Bells!" He said smiling and kissing the top of my head.

"I missed you so much!" I told him and hugged his massive body once more before the rest of my family joined us and said hello. I noticed his car was parked behind mine and Olivia hopped out and walked quickly over to us. I hugged her hello and noticed the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful." I told her and she smiled hugely and intertwined her fingers with Jacobs.

"Are you done with classes today?" He asked us after a few moments.

"Yeah, I think we should go home and talk about the situation…" Edward said and we all agreed before getting in the cars and driving home to discuss what we should do about the new pack of werewolves.

**--**

**ok so Jacobs back with olivia :)**

**again, really sorry about the shortness of the chapter... i really only had this much time to write... i'll try to make the next one longer and do like one long chapter a week or something. **

**so i didnt get half as many reviews for the last chapter as i did for the other chapters.. i'm not really sure why either and it also delayed the chapter writing since i was waiting for the other reviews that just never came... so please how about more reviews? i'm not even going to give a number this time. so review now pleaseeeee**

**i'll try to update as soon as i can and dont hate me for the short chapter! the next one will be longer (if i get lots of reviews:) )**

**k? thanks :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Ok so sorry for the slow update again! i'm doing my best to get each chapter out! **

**thanks for all the reviews and i know some one asked for a shoutout but i dont remember who it was so i'm really sorry... so i'll just give a shout out to everyone that reviewed on for my story! so thanks!**

**here's chapter 14! remember to review!**

**disclaimer: I dont...**

**--**

**C****hapter 14**

We once again sat around the table. Edward sat to the left of me and Jacob was to my right. Olivia sat next to him and everyone else found a chair. We all looked at Jacob and waited for him to say something as he tapped his fingers on the smooth table top. He finally looked up at us and cleared his throat.

"I'm going to talk with the pack. I'll go in wolf form and then see what I can find out about them." I narrowed my eyes and thought about what he just said.

"I'm coming with you." I said and Edward grabbed my hand.

"I don't think so. It's too dangerous!" Edward yelled. I looked at him skeptically.

"Seriously, Edward. I may look like a vampire, but I don't smell like one. And besides, Jacob can't do this alone." I felt Jacob tense beside me and I turned to him.

"Bella…" he started.

"No! You're not going!" Edward said standing up and slamming his hand on the table.

I stayed in my seat and glared down at the table. I knew why Edward didn't want me to go and I knew he thought it was dangerous but I knew I needed to go. I was going to go with Jacob no matter what.

"Please sit down." I said through my teeth and Edward slowly sank back down into his chair. I took a deep unneeded breath and looked up at everyone. "I have a plan, and I know that somehow it will work out." I said and I tapped the side of my head. Alice nodded slowly and smiled.

"That just might work." She muttered.

"What will?" Jacob said. I smiled and excitedly told them what I was thinking. Edward balled his up his fists and sat rigid in the chair. I placed my hand on his tight arm and sent some calming waves through him and he relaxed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think I agree with your plan." Edward said suddenly. I smiled and left a kiss on his cheek.

"When did you want to go?" I asked Jacob.

"Tonight." He said and looked at Alice. "Is that enough time to get her ready?" Alice closed her eyes for a second and opened them again.

"If we work quickly. Let's go Bella." She said running up to her room with Rose following closely. I looked over Jacob and at Olivia.

"You want to come watch Alice and Rosalie play Barbie Bella?" I said and she laughed.

"Sure."

"May I?" I said holding out my arms. She shook her head and I scooped her into my arms and ran up the steps to Alice's room. I placed her on the bed gently and she opened her eyes slowly.

"I can never get used to that speed." She said chuckling and shaking her head to clear it.

Alice grabbed me suddenly and placed me in a chair. I sat very still as they made me look as human as possible. I placed the mousy brown contacts in my eyes and then looked in the mirror when Alice handed them to me. I was a few skin shades darker and looked very human.

"Perfect." I said feeling my duller hair.

"You look very human." Olivia said, coming and standing next to me.

"She really does. I think this is our best work yet." Rosalie said high fiving Alice.

"Thanks! Ok, well we better get going." I could hear Edward and Jacob discussing the plan once again downstairs and I wanted to get down there before Edward decided that it was too dangerous for me.

I stood at the top of the steps and Edward and Jacob both took a double take on me and I laughed.

"Pretty human, huh?" I said skipping down the steps.

"Geez Bella. I haven't seen you this human looking since, well since you were a human." Jacob said smiling.

"Still you are just as beautiful." Edward said stroking his fingers down my cheek. I shivered at his touch and hugged him tightly.

"I'll see you soon. I love you." He kissed me.

"Please be careful." He begged after I pulled away.

"I will. I'm a vampire. I'm indestructible." I said and pretended to flex me arm muscles. Edward shook his head and laughed.

"Seriously Bella. If anything happens to you, I'm holding myself responsible." He said seriously. I stared deep into his eyes.

"I'll be fine. I promise. I'll call you if anything goes wrong." He nodded and we waited for Jacob to say bye to Olivia and we ran out of the house.

Jacob and I got into my car and I drove quickly off to Warren's house. I slowed down once I got into the reservation and I drove up to his house.

"Are you ready?" I said smiling hugely at him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He sniffed the air and thought to me.

_**The pack knows that we are here but do not know why. I can hear them nearby but I can't hear their thoughts. **_I nodded at him and we walked up to Warren's front door and I rang the door bell. I could hear his dad walking around and the curtains by the window moved. He sighed and then the door opened.

"Hello?" He looked confused as he looked at the size of Jacob and then looked down at me.

"Hi. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Bella Cullen. I brought Warren home a few nights ago after he wasn't feeling well." I told him and he smiled as he remembered me.

"Oh, hi Bella. Warren--" I cut him off before he could tell me that Warren wasn't home because I knew that he was.

"This is my friend Jacob. We just wanted to come and see how Warren was feeling." I noticed as he looked at Jacob once again.

"Oh, well that's nice, but Warren's not home." I saw Warren's head duck around the corner and I smiled.

"I just saw him." I said pointing back to the spot where he disappeared and his dad took a deep breath.

"Ok, so he's here. But he's not taking visitors. He's very sick."

"I know he's sick, but I need to see him." I pleaded and I flashed a dazzling smile at him.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but he's sick and he doesn't want to see anyone." He managed to get out after clearing his head from my smile. Warren stepped out from another room and I blinked a few times when I saw him. He had grown a lot since the last time I had seen him.

"Dad, it's ok. Bella's my friend; she can see me like this." His dad shook his head and looked from Warren to me.

"All right. I'll be in my room if you need anything." He gave his son a warning look before disappearing up the steps.

"Hey Bella." I smiled at him and pretended to look shocked at his sudden growth spurt.

"Wow, you've gotten taller since I saw you last." I said in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. It's… well… I don't really know how to tell you this." He looked down at his feet. "Do you guys want to come in?" We nodded and followed him into his house and sat down on a sofa. Jacob and I sat down on a sofa together and Warren sat on another sofa across from us. Warren looked at Jacob curiously.

"Oh, Warren, this is my best friend Jacob." They nodded at each other and there was an uncomfortable silence. I noticed how Warren continued to look at Jacob suspiciously now. I cleared my throat and Warren looked over at me.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I feel unbelievable now. Ever since I got sick, strange things happened to me."

"You mean like growing a foot taller?" I said encouragingly.

"Well that too, but my life's different now. I am a different person. Someone you wouldn't want to be friends with anymore." His voice broke and I knew how hard it was for him. I frown slightly.

"No, I still want to be friends with you. I don't care how much you think you've changed."

"But Bella, it's not safe." His eyes flicked over to Jacob. I looked t Jacob too and he swallowed before nodding.

"Warren, this is going to sound strange but you have to believe me." He locked eyes with me and nodded with a curious look. "We both know what you are." I said and his jaw dropped.

"You have no idea what I am." He whispered.

"No, we do." I took a huge breath and said quickly, " Jacob's a werewolf too." Warren tensed and I noticed that his hands shook slightly. "Calm down please." I asked and he took a few deep breathes.

"How? I don't understand."

"Vampire's moved into our area and a bunch of us turned. I have an entire pack." Jacob said, speaking for the first time. Warren gave him a curious look and shook his head.

"Vampires?"

"Well, you know how you became a werewolf, don't you?" Jacob said.

"Yes, I got sick and then I just burst into a giant wolf. Joel came and talked me through it and I was able to change back to a human."

"Who's Joel?" Jacob whispered to me.

"The pack leader." I whispered back to him.

"I realize that, but do you know why this happens to you?" Jacob said nodding at me and then seriously turning to Warren.

"Joel said because there are blood suckers. We just don't know who they are. We all agree that it has to be someone that just recently moved here and Joel gave us a description of what they might look like." I cringed when he said blood suckers. Jacob patted my hand lightly.

"What did he say they might look like?" I asked curiously.

"Well, he said they are pale and beautiful. The blood suckers have icy skin that's as hard as marble. But they smell horrible to us and did you know that they don't have fangs?" I laughed and nodded. "How?" He asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

I stopped laughing. "Well I also happen to know werewolves and vampires." Warren's eyes opened wider and he scratched the top of his head.

"But you're just a human. You can't live with both."

"That's where you're wrong."

"Which one am I wrong about?"

"Both." I said and his jaw dropped.

"But, that would mean you know who the vampire's are that live here." I nodded cautiously. "Who?" He asked excitedly.

"I can't tell you that yet. Just trust me on this. I need you to call the pack inside since they are all hanging outside your house right now." He looked confused and then stood up and went to the back door and opened it. Three huge boys walked into the house and looked at us curiously.

"This is Bella and Jacob." He said gesturing to us. "This is Joel, Chris, and Taylor." He said pointing to each boy. "I take it you guys know what we were talking about so, Bella, could you just continue?" I nodded and sat back down on the sofa. Jacob sat next to me and the four boys situated themselves around the other sofa.

"So you know that Jacob is a werewolf also." I started and they all nodded.

"You knew what was happening to me, didn't you?" Warren said interrupting me.

"Yes, I did. But it wasn't my place to tell you. Sorry, I really wanted to but I couldn't." He nodded and waited for me to continue. "Like I said earlier, Jacob and I both know who the vampires are. I would like to know who you think they are." None of the boys said anything and Joel opened his mouth.

"I have my hunches of who it might be. But please don't get offended." He started and I nodded. "I think that it's your family. I don't think that you are a vampire, since you don't smell at all to me. You all just moved here, I've caught scents of vampires in the woods and I've seen how pale they are." I nodded again.

"And what if it is my family? What will you do?"

"Our job is to protect the people that live in this town. We can't do that if your family is killing people."

"How many people have died since we moved here?" I said bitterly.

"None…" Joel said thinking.

"Exactly. So you can protect the people because my family doesn't eat humans. In fact we don't eat anything." I said matter factly.

"But how can you survive without blood if you don't eat people?" Joel asked curiously.

"Let's get this straight. We don't eat things. We suck their blood. And we only drink animals." They all winced when I said this and Warren stared at me with wide eyes.

"That's disgusting." Warren said.

"That's how my family survives though. My family thinks that human food is disgusting." I told them.

"Interesting… so your family are vampires. And you can live with that?" Joel asked Jacob.

"Yeah, besides my pack, the Cullen's are my best friends." There was a long pause.

"As long as your pack agrees not to harm any member of my family, we can all live together in peace." I told them.

"And as long as your family of blood suckers agrees not to harm my pack then we shouldn't have a problem." I winced when he said blood sucker.

"And as long as you don't say blood sucker, we will be fine." Jacob said threateningly. They all nodded and I read each of their minds and saw that they were all telling the truth.

"Ok so, it's agreed, you know who we are and we know who you are. And I want to mention that it's possible for all of us to live together in peace. Vampire's don't really smell that bad to werewolves if you hang around them." I told the pack. My phone started ringing and I answered it quickly. It was Edward and he was checking up on me. I spoke to him with vampire speed and hung up in less than two seconds. They all looked at me in disbelief.

"What are you exactly? I've never heard a human talk that fast before. Are you a werewolf too? You said that vampires don't smell that bad if you hang around them." Warren said excitedly. I laughed.

"No I'm not a werewolf and I'm not a human. Take a wild guess." I said sensing no danger if I told them.

"You're a vampire too?" Joel said sniffing the air. Warren sat there with his mouth hanging open and he didn't say anything.

"Yes, I am. And you can sniff all you want but you'll never smell me. I don't smell to werewolves. It's one of the traits that I acquired when I was changed."

"You were changed?" One of the other boys said. I nodded.

"We obviously have a lot to learn from you."

"And it would probably help if we talk all together. If you think that your pack can handle it, I will bring my family with us tomorrow night. We can meet at the field when you enter the town." They nodded and Warren still stared with a blank expression.

"I guess we will be going." Jacob said standing up. He yawned and stretched. It was late and I could tell that the pack was tired too.

"We'll see you tomorrow." I said and I walked to the door with Jacob following. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow, Warren." He nodded slowly at me and Jacob and I walked out to my car. We drove home to tell the rest of my family about how the night had gone.

**--**

**ok so this chapter was longer than the last one so i hope i get more reviews for this chapter!! i'm really doing my best to get each chapter out! so please review and i might be able to get another chapter out soon :)**

**no number of review for this one... but i spent a long time on this so hopefully the reviews i read will make this worth while... i seriously keep writing because of the reviews and the readers like you... so please review because i was thinking about dropping the story since i seriously dont have time but then i was thinking about all you that like my story... so im going to continue as long as i get enough reviews. so tell my what you think and just press the button and say hi or something. i take like 3-4 hours and write the chapter so take 2 mins and write a nice review. and if you knew me you'd know how hard it is to find 3-4 free hours out of my schedule... and i know some of you would say write a little bit at a time... i tried that and it just doesnt work for me. ok so review now!!**

**k? thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so really sorry for the extreme lack of updates... I'm really trying my best but its so hard when i have school, homework, swim practice, water polo, and a serious case of writers block. so um yeah **

**thanks for all of the awesome reviews and thanks to everyone thats been sticking with me!**

**--**

**Chapter 15**

Jacob and I pulled up to the front of the house and got out and walked inside the house. We explained everything to my family and they agreed to come and behave tomorrow around the werewolves. Edward and I went up to our room and he pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm so glad that you are ok." He said into my neck.

"There was never any danger." I intertwined my fingers with his and sat on his lap so that I was facing him.

"There's always danger when you're not with me…" I sighed and leaned my forehead against his.

"Well I'm with you right now so there's no danger." He looked up at me and gave me a wicked grin.

"How can you be so sure?" He said and suddenly I was pinned under him on the bed.

"Hey! That's not--" I was cut off as his lips frantically moving with mine. He loosened his hold on my arms so took this opportunity to take off his shirt. I felt him smile against my lips and he managed to get mine off without taking his lips from mine.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen." He said through ragged breathes.

"I love you too." I whispered. Those were the last words that we said for hours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes the next morning with the sun shining through the window. I groaned as I saw it.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked lazily opening his eyes and looking into mine.

"The sun…" He frowned slightly but then smiled.

"The more time we have to stay in here." Edward kissed the tip of my nose and slowly made a trail of kisses around my face. We were interrupted by the booming of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled and the door flew opened. I pulled the sheet up to cover myself and Emmett's eyes opened wide.

"Emmett!" Edward shouted.

"Sorry. I didn't realize I was interrupting something." He said with a grin. I threw a pillow at him and it hit him in the head. He laughed and then looked back at Edward who was glaring at him.

"What did you want?" Edward said through his teeth.

"You, Jasper, and I have some stuff we have to do today, so get out of bed."

"What kind of stuff?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Guy stuff." Emmett said crossing his arms defensively.

I raised my eyebrows and looked into his thoughts. He was thinking about Jacob's bachelor party and I smiled.

"Ok well have fun planning Jacob's party." Edward smiled and Emmett scowled at me. I pulled the blanket up farther and looked expectantly at Emmett.

"I'll be down in a minute, ok?" Edward said and looked from me to Emmett.

"Oh… um… right." Emmett closed the door and I could hear his footsteps down the stairs. Edward chuckled quietly and got dressed. I grabbed an outfit out of my closet and Edward and I walked down to the kitchen together.

"Let's go!" Emmett said grabbing Jasper and Edward and running out the door. Edward kissed me quickly as he was dragged out.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked sitting down on one of the stools at the island.

"Olivia wanted to get started on her invitations so we could all help her." Alice said jumping up off the stool and taking my hand. She pulled me off the stool and ran into the living room, where Olivia was channel surfing.

"Ready to start on your invitations?" I asked sitting on the sofa next to her.

"Sure. I want to get them sent out by next month so I guess we should get working."

"Next month?" Alice practically screeched. Olivia held her ears and I jumped.

"Yes, next month." Olivia said after a few moments.

"That's so soon!" Alice said and ran up into her design room and brought down a binder. "You need to pick out a color and design." She slapped the book down on the coffee table and flipped it open for Olivia to look through. She wanted a forest themed wedding with a russet brown as the main color. After a few hours of picking out themes and colors, Alice was finally satisfied with all of the choices. We had picked out her invitations, wedding dress design, and all the themes and decorations. All that was left to do now was to drive to the different shops to order everything. I heard Olivia's stomach growl and I looked at the clock. It was nearly 3 o'clock. We had all been so involved with the wedding that we forgot about the time.

"Time to feed the human." I said laughing and ran into the kitchen and made her a sandwich. I grabbed a Coke out of the refrigerator and brought it into her. She ate hungrily and we all sat back satisfied with our work.

The boy's car pulled up in the driveway and came inside. Jacob was with them and they were all laughing and joking around so I assumed that the planning went well.

We all hung around the house until it was completely dark outside and then we ran to the field where we were meeting the werewolves. Olivia was riding on Jacob in his wolf form and soon we got to the field. Jake changed back to a human and we stood facing the line of trees to the north. Jasper and I sent some calming waves through everyone to calm their nerves and because I could hear Edward's nervous thoughts. He was afraid of a fight and he threw me a gracious glance when I calmed him down.

Our heads snapped to the direction of the footsteps and we waited to be able to see the body's that matched the steps.

Joel ran in the front with Warren to his left, and Chris and Taylor to his right. They ran in human form and stopped about 100 yards away with their noses scrunched up. They were all thinking about how horrible it smelt and I knew that my family felt the same way about the wolves. I looked over at Jacob and he nodded and took a step forward with me. He took my hand and we walked up to the werewolves slowly.

"Hey guys." I said after a few moments.

"Hi Bella and Jacob." Joel replied.

"We're glad that you came." Jacob said still holding onto my hand. Warren looked down at our hands and then back at my face. I smiled warmly at him but he didn't return it. I gave him a confused look and listened into his thoughts. He couldn't understand how werewolves and vampires could be friends if we were supposed to be mortal enemies.

"Jacob and I are living proof that werewolves and vampires can live together without a problem." I said holding up our hands.

"But that's because you don't smell like _one of them._" Chris sneered the last part. "You at least smell good and are quiet attractive." He said with a wink and Edward was immediately at my side and he wrapped his arms protectively around me. The boys winked a few times to make sure that he was actually standing there. I could feel him trembling slightly and I let go of Jacob and held both of Edward's hands.

"Dang, you guys are fast." Taylor commented. I smiled lightly and looked back at Chris.

"This is my husband, Edward." I told them, still looking at Chris. "Edward and Jacob don't have problems with each other and they can live together civilly. Actually, Jacob and his fiancée, Olivia, have been living at our house for the past week."

"Interesting." Joel said.

"Let me introduce you to everyone. Follow me." I said and Edward, Jacob, and I walked back to our family with the werewolves cautiously following behind.

"This is Olivia." I said pointing to her and Jacob walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Jacob imprinted on her and they have been inseparable ever since then."

"Imprinted?" Warren asked curiously.

"It's hard to explain but it's like finding your soul mate and the whole world just kinda shifts." Jacob explained trying to pick out the right words. They all nodded slowly and seemed to grasp what he was telling them.

"We have heard stories of something like that happening to our ancestors." Taylor said speaking for the first time. I nodded and then decided to continue introducing everyone.

"This is Jasper and that's his wife, Alice." The werewolves nodded at them and Alice waved. "And this is Emmett and his wife, Rosalie." Rose smiled at them and Chris winked at her and let out a low growl that was supposed to sound sexy. Emmett glared at him and before anyone could react he lunged at Chris. He exploded into a wolf and they wrestled on the ground. Joel, Warren, and Taylor all started yelling at them and trying to calm Chris down. Edward looked frantically at me and looked about ready to get into the fight to separate them.

"Don't." I said firmly and I focused on the two men wrestling and I held up my hands towards them. "STOP!" I yelled and Emmett and Chris froze. I moved my hands apart slowly and Emmett and Chris moved apart a few feet off the ground. Everyone stared at me as I placed Emmett in between Jasper and Edward and I nodded at them. They each got a hold on one of his arms as I placed Chris in between Warren and Taylor who did the same. I slowly put my hands by my side and released Emmett and Chris out of their paralyzed state.

"What did you just do to them, Bella?" Edward asked slowly, trying to comprehend what I had done.

"Yeah, seriously, that was the weirdest thing. I could still hear and see everything but I couldn't control my body and tell it to move." Emmett said stretching his fingers out in front of him.

"I… I don't really know. I think it's a power that I got when I was with the Volturi. I just never had to use it so I never knew what it was." I looked at my hands out in front of me and tried to figure out what had just happened.

"That was so cool!" Warren said in disbelief. "What else can you do?" I looked up at Edward and he nodded in encouragement to tell him.

"Well, I have the power to obtain powers from other vampires. So now I can read minds, see the future, mind speak, feel and change emotion, see all the thoughts a person has ever had just by touching them, healing, blocking other powers, and the power that you just saw." I said and took a breath. The werewolves looked at me in disbelief and their chins nearly touched the ground. I chuckled and leaned into Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss on my head.

"Can you all do that?" Joel asked in curiosity.

"No, Bella's the most talented vampire there is. I can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can change emotions." Edward explained. They all nodded.

"You said something about Volturi. What is that?" Taylor asked. I nudged Edward and let him explain. Edward decided to start at the very beginning from when we meet and everything that had happened since then until now. I smiled at the good moments we had together and winced when he said some of the bad times that I tried to forget.

He finished and it took a few minutes before the werewolves could react as they took all of the information in.

"Wow, that's… it's just… wow." Joel said finally. We all laughed and the tension between the two groups seemed to have melted.

I noticed that soon the werewolves were looking tired so I cleared my throat.

"I guess we should be heading back home since we have class tomorrow. We can talk tomorrow too if you all want." I suggested.

"Sounds good." Joel said. The other boys nodded and Chris and Emmett glared at each other while we all smiled and said bye.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." Edward said and we all ran back to the house.

Edward and I went up to our room and I opened my laptop to write my essay that was due tomorrow. I finished quickly and I decided to take a bubble bath. I filled the tub with hot water and poured bubbles in. I climbed into the scolding water and let the water relax my muscles as I thought about everything that happened tonight.

I heard a knock on the door and Edward poked his head in. "Can I join you?" He asked eagerly. I giggled and patted the water next to me before he jumped in next to me.

**--**

**so you can just use your imagination for that last part. i dont really write that kind of stuff so sorry**

**umm i'm really trying hard to update but i literally dont have time. so just keep checking in with me and stuff**

**since i'm having bad writers block, it would be fabulous if you could tell me stuff that you want to see in this story and i'll try to make it happen. **

**and no number of reviews... just press the button because you want to and besides, i want you too and maybe it will get the next chapter up faster. **

**thanks for all the awesome and super nice reviews!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! So this chapter really isn't too important to the story but i thought that it was funny and cute so i posted it for you all. **

**and there were less reviews than ever for the last chapter so that was kind of depressing... **

**so remember to review for this chapter please!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight or any of the characters... **

**--**

**Chapter 16**

We got up the next morning and got dressed and headed off to school. I let Edward drive me to the campus and he pulled into a parking spot. He jumped out and ran to my door and opened it for me. I smiled at him as I got out and grabbed my backpack from the back seat. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all pulled up as Edward and I started to walk to our first class. I could hear their footsteps following us on the concrete sidewalk but they suddenly stopped and a door opened. This was their one class that was different than Edward and mine. Edward opened the door and held it for me as I walked into the building. We walked down the hall and into a classroom and took our seats in the back of the room. We both started up our laptops.

"Edward!" I heard someone whisper. I looked up and saw Emmett poke his head in from outside of the door. He motioned for Edward to come with him but Edward shook his head. "Come on! I have something to tell you!" he whispered loudly.

Edward rolled his eyes and looked over at me. "Go ahead. It's about the bachelor party."

"I know… But I don't want to leave you." I kissed him lightly on the lips and he smiled before making his way slowly to the door.

The class door opened once more and I expected to see Edward but instead it was Jason. I sighed and tried to ignore his looks at me.

"Hey Bella!" He said taking the seat next to me.

I mumbled hi at him and pretended to be studying.

"So I know that I probably seem like a huge jerk and all but I'm really not like that. I just really like you and I guess I don't know how to show it." I looked up at him skeptically and then looked back down at the book. "I'm being serious Bella but you don't even give me the time of day to show it." I took a deep breath and looked up from the book.

"Look Jason, I'm sure you're a great guy and all but I'm married." I showed him the huge ring on my finger.

"So… this is college. You're supposed to have fun and break the rules." He flashed me a wicked grin and I winced.

"I'd rather not. Edward is my husband and is the only one that I want to be with." I said slowly, trying to make him understand. He nodded slowly and I went back to pretending to study. I felt his hand grip around my wrist.

"I'm telling you Bella, you will go out with me." He whispered threateningly. I tried not to laugh but then Edward opened the door and looked up at Jason's hand gripped around my arm and I knew he had heard what he had just said to me. He was instantly by my side and took Jason's arm and pulled it off of mine. His eyes were dark and I could feel the anger and jealousy rolling off of him.

"Edward… take it easy." I said softly. I knew he was about to break Jason's arm so I slowly uncurled each of Edward's fingers off of his death grip. Jason stretched out his fingers in front of him and examined his arm to make sure that it wasn't actually broken.

"I don't even want to see you talk to Bella again." Edward said looking very much like a vampire. Jason rubbed his arm and nodded in fear before walking backwards to his desk. He almost made it before he tripped and fell flat on his back. Everyone started laughing at him and his face turned bright red before he sat down in his chair. I was cracking up at this but Edward just glared at him.

"Edward, he's just a human." I whispered to him.

"It doesn't matter. I know you were blocking your thoughts so you didn't hear what I did." He growled back. I had heard what Jason was thinking but I didn't want to tell Edward that I knew. Jason was planning on taking me on a date and then taking me back to his house. I shook the image out of my head and sent some calming waves to him.

"He can't ever hurt me and I doubt that he will ever talk to me again." I took his hand in him and lightly stroked it. He smiled slightly but I could tell that he was still upset about what had just happened. The teacher walked in and started the lecture. I took notes with one hand and held Edward's hand with my other. The class ended and Edward and I walked outside into the rain. His eyes were still dark and I touched under one of them with my finger.

"You need to go hunting." He took my hand that had just touched his eye and held it to where his heart should have been.

"I do, but I'm not leaving you again." I saw the rest of our family coming over to us.

"Edward, I'll be with them. When you're done you can come back. They won't let anything happen to me. Just go." I said and pushed him gently in the direction of his car.

"Bella…" He muttered looking from our family to me.

"I want you to go. If something happens like that again, you have to be strong."

"Then you can come with me." He said taking my hand.

"What would the school think if we both just suddenly disappeared?" I took my hand out of his and kissed him. "Now go." I took his books and gave him the keys out of my purse.

"I'll be back after this next class." He promised and took the keys out of my hand and ran off to his car. I watched him go and wished that I could come with him. The rest of my family reached us looked at me questioningly.

"Where'd he go?" Jasper asked.

"We had a little incident this morning so I'm making him go hunt before he comes back." I told them all what had happened.

"It's just like Edward to get upset when a human threatens his wife." Emmett said laughing. I rolled my eyes at him.

"We should probably get to our next class." I said looking at the time on my phone. They all nodded and followed me into the lecture hall. The teacher started class and I felt empty because part of me wasn't there. I couldn't wait for the class to end and when it finally did I flew out of my seat and ran at human speed to outside the classroom. Edward was there leaning casually up against the wall.

"Edward!" I yelled and wrapped him in a hug. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey, love. I was only gone for an hour and a half. Miss me?" I nodded into his chest and I felt him laugh again.

"Feel better?" I asked him as we walked to the lunch area.

"Much. I needed that. So thank you." I smiled and sat down with him at a table. Everyone else joined us and we talked about last night and what we thought is going to happen tonight.

We went through the rest of the classes without a problem and not soon enough the day was over. We all drove home and pulled up to the front. I noticed that Jacob's car was no longer there and when we went inside I found a note.

_Olivia and I went out to get something to eat. We'll be back in time for the meeting. _

I told everyone where they had gone and threw the note in the trash. Edward followed me into the kitchen and sat down on a stool. He pulled me into his lap and I rested my head against his chest.

"Do you want to go to our meadow?" I asked him. He nodded and placed me on the ground before grabbing both of our bags.

"We're going out!" He yelled and ran outside with me following. I hadn't run in a while so it felt good to get out and stretch my legs. I pushed myself to run faster as I dodged each tree expertly. I noticed Edward watching me as I ran and I smiled at him before slowing down. He slowed down too once he noticed that we had arrived at the meadow. I took our usual spot by the small stream and patted the ground next to me. Edward sat down and handed me my bag. I pulled out a textbook and my notebook and started to do my work. I was concentrating on all the words and I didn't notice that Edward wasn't writing until I paused to brush a stray piece of hair out of my eye.

"What?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Nothing…" He said clearly embarrassed that he had been caught staring. He went and looked down at his book.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I don't mind it when you stare." I said looking back down at my page. I could feel his eyes wandering me curiously and I blushed under his looks.

"I can still make Bella Cullen blush." He said quietly.

"You can always make me blush." And my cheeks turned a shade darker. He turned my head towards him and looked into my eyes.

"I love it when you blush." He said and leaned into kiss me. He broke the kiss after a few minutes and I sighed. "We have a busy night ahead of us, love. The wolves are going to want to know a lot of things and we will have to be alert to show them." I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully.

"Right… back to work." I mumbled and picked up my notebook and began writing again. I finished that homework in no time and moved onto my research paper. It was growing dark when I had finished and I put away my books before leaning back on the cool grass.

"We should get going, Bella." He said gently after a few moments and picked me up. I was cradled into his chest and he slung his bags over his other shoulder before breaking into a run.

"I can run you know." I said giggling.

"I know but if I let you run, we can't do this…" He leaned down to kiss me. I let him until I realized that he can't run and kiss at the same time.

"Edward!" I said breaking away.

"What?!" He asked still smiling.

"You can't run and kiss me at the same time!" I didn't want to hit anything as he ran quickly through the dense forest.

"And why not?" He demanded with a smile.

"Because… you might hit something." I was starting to be affected by his dazzling smile.

"But don't you trust me?"

"I do… but… it's… um…" He chuckled and it broke me out of the trance. "Hey! That's not fair!" I said lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"It's not my fault if you're dazzled by my charming looks." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. He just laughed and I glared at him. He kissed me on the head before slowing to a walk and setting me on the ground. He took my hand and we walked back into the house.

We walked into the kitchen and everyone was standing around Emmett. I could feel the anger rolling off of all of them and Edward and I both must have looked confused because Alice looked from Emmett to us.

"We had a little problem while you two were out." Alice said and I could tell that Emmett had done something wrong.

**--**

**uhh ohh... what did emmett do? take a guess in a review and if you're right i'll put your name in the next chapter!!**

**so please review... all you have to do is press the little button and write something nice. **

**thanks to everyone that reviewed in the last chapter! it was really great to read all of those from you :)**


	17. Authors note

**Authors note**

**Sorry… I know you all hate these.**

**So don't hate me but I don't think that this story will continue at this time…**

**I've been really busy and I really don't have time to work on it. I tried my best to get chapters out but I can never find time. If I get a break from sports and school and stuff, I might be able to write another chapter so don't like delete me from your alerts.**

**So thanks to everyone that reviewed and stuff for this story. I'll try to pick it up as soon as I can. And I know that I left it off at a really bad spot and stuff but I'll really try to get another chapter up soon-ish… like it may take a while though.**

**But just keep checking in with me! Thanks and really, really sorry!!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! I'm baacckkk!**

**First off, let me just thank everyone for waiting so patiently with me while i wrote this. I really appreciate it. I'm about to go on Thanksgiving break so i'll probably have more time to write, too.**

**This chapter is really long. (about 11 pages on word to be exact) its basically what Emmett did... if you dont really remember what happened last chapter, i would go back and skim it so that you'll understand whats going on. Its not really the greatest thing that i've written but please no flames because i'm still trying to get back into writing. so you can look at this as a getting back into it chapter. lol**

**and i would like to dedicate this chapter to **andrea1693 **who gave me the idea. so thanks!! **

**hope you all like it and please remember to review!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 17

BPOV

We walked into the kitchen and everyone was standing around Emmett. I could feel the anger rolling off of all of them and Edward and I both must have looked confused because Alice looked from Emmett to us.

"We had a little problem while you two were out." Alice said and I could tell that Emmett had done something wrong.

"Emmett… what did you do?" I asked cautiously.

"It's more like what he didn't do." Rosalie spit out. It was clear that she was really angry and upset.

Emmett looked up from Edward and then to me and sighed. "Well… today after school instead of driving home with everyone else, I walked home. I wanted to go hunting so I went into the woods behind the campus. I just walked around until I found a grizzly bear… I didn't know that someone was following me!" He yelled and put his head in his hands. I looked into his mind and gasped. I saw Jason following Emmett slowly and quietly and seeing him wrestle a grizzly to the ground. The worst part of it was that he had a video camera.

"Emmett! How did you not know there was a human following you?!" Edward shouted.

"I was just so focused…" Emmett started before Rose cut him off.

"Don't even start with me. Now we have to move. Because of you." She glared at Emmett for a long time before running up into her room.

I groaned and sat down in a chair. "What should we do?" Alice looked up at me slyly and then looked at Edward.

"Well, I have an idea…" She started.

"Absolutely not!" Edward roared. He had heard her idea through her thoughts.

"Edward, calm down. It would be just one date. You know it's the only thing that he wants."

"NO! SHE'S NOT DOING IT!" His hands were clenched around the back of the chair and it snapped from his strength.

Emmett and Jasper looked around the room with a confused look trying to figure out what was going on. Alice and Edward were glaring at each other so I took the opportunity to explain.

"Alice wants me to go out on a date with Jason so that I can get the tape back from him." They nodded gratefully.

I closed my eyes and watched how it would all play out. It would end perfectly and we wouldn't have to move.

"Jasper! How would you feel if Alice went out with some other guy?" Edward said suddenly. Jasper thought about his answer before opening his mouth.

"If it meant not having to uproot ourselves again then, I guess one date wouldn't hurt." Jasper said this cautiously, not knowing how Edward would react.

Edward growled in defeat before running out the back down and into the woods. I got up to follow him but Alice put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't go after him. He knows that we're right and he just has to accept it." I nodded and sat back down. "We have some work to do. Jasper, call Jacob and get him to cancel the meeting with the wolves tonight. We have an emergency." Alice dragged me upstairs and Jasper went to call Jacob, leaving Emmett alone in the kitchen.

"What time is it?" Alice asked once we reached her room.

"Almost 6." I replied after a quick glance at my phone.

"Perfect." She smiled showing her perfect, sharp teeth.

"What's the plan?" I asked, not really sure that I wanted to know.

"First you need to call him and set up plans for tonight. You have to make it sound secretive so he won't go blabbing about it." I nodded and dialed his number. He answered on the first ring.

"I thought you'd be calling me soon." He said into the phone.

"About what?" I whispered back.

"Well about that video from your brother. That was amazing. How'd he do it, Bella?" His voice got louder as he got more excited.

"Jason, I have no idea what you're talking about. But that's not why I was calling." I kept my voice low and Alice gave me a thumbs up.

"Then what did you want?"

"First I wanted to apologize for today." I continued to whisper and I hoped that he would eventually pick up on it.

"Umm… It's ok." He cleared his throat. "Why are you whispering?"

"Because Edward can't know what I am going to say next." He waited for me to continue. "Well…I know that I have been kind of ignoring you but I was thinking about what you said today about having fun in college."

"And…"

"And I say yes."

"So you'll go out with me?" I heard something fall on the other side of the phone.

I took a deep breath and glared at Alice. "Yes… But you can't tell anyone!"

"Why not?"

"How would it sound if you were going out with a married woman? And what if Edward found out?" I added.

"I see your point." I knew he didn't want to relive another episode like today.

"Edward's going out tonight with his brothers so pick me up at 7:30."

"Um... sure. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know… surprise me. He's back! I have to go. Bye!" I hung up the phone and started laughing with Alice.

"Wow, that was perfect."

"I know… so how are you going to get the tape tonight?"

"I think he's going to bring it with him so I would switch it with something. I'll run to his house and find something embarrassing."

"He's taking me to the movies so bring it to me when I go to the bathroom during it." I said smiling.

"Great. You can go talk to Edward and I'll pick out an outfit for you." I nodded at her and left the room. I went up to our room and found Edward laying down on the bed with his hands over his face. I laid down next to him silently.

"So you're going to the movies tonight with Jason." I groaned in response and he moved to his side to look at me. "You know you don't have to." I rolled over to face him.

"I know but I want to help. And besides, if I go out with him just once then he'll leave me alone."

"But I can always protect you from him." He took my hands in his.

"Look at it this way; it's not a real date. It's more like a plot so I can quickly change the tape before he can ever show anyone. He's planning to take it somewhere and get it on TV." Edwards face changed to a surprised expression.

"He wouldn't…"

"He really is." I said nodding.

"I guess you better go and get ready then." Edward said with a smile. I planted a kiss on his lips.

"Sorry I have to do this." I said grimly. "I know it's hard for you."

"Its ok love, I know you're just trying to help. And I don't want to have to move just yet. I really like it here." I heard Alice thinking about me so I decided to start getting ready.

"You want to come help me get ready?" I pulled him off the bed and down into Alice's room.

"Oh, hi Edward." Alice greeted him when we walked into the room. "Bella, this is what you're going to wear." She pointed to an outfit on the bed. It was a short jean skirt, a low cut red shirt, red heels, and a black purse. Edward raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"I don't think so Alice." He said, crossing his arms.

"And why not?" She asked defiantly.

"Because Bella's not going out like that with another guy." Alice rolled her eyes.

"She's wearing what I picked out."

"I don't think so." I tried not to laugh because Alice and Edward were now so close that their noses were almost touching and Edward was looking fiercely down at Alice and Alice was looking just a fierce back.

"Edward… I'm the one with the visions, remember?" She said uncrossing one of her arms and tapping the side of her head. She recrossed her arms and stood her ground.

"I know, Alice. But I can hear minds and I don't want to hear his disgusting thoughts about my wife." I decided to step in now.

"Ok, look." They both glared at me and I put my hands up in front of me. "I'm just trying to help out here. I know what you want me to wear Alice, but Edward, what do you think I should wear?" He ran out of the room and into my closet. I heard him going through my close and soon he was back in the room with an armful of clothing.

"Here" He said and showed me a pair on skinny jeans and a thick sweater. Alice wrinkled her nose at sweater.

"Edward, I like the jeans but there's no way I'm wearing the sweater…"

"I don't want him to have any thoughts." He clutched the sweater in his hand. I closed my eyes and saw what I would wear tonight: the skinny jeans, heels, and the red shirt that Alice picked out. Alice apparently had the same vision and was smiling.

"Ok let's get you dressed." She handed me the clothes and shoved me towards the bathroom. I got dressed and Alice did my hair and make-up while Edward stood nearby. Alice was finally satisfied and left the room so Edward and I could be alone once again.

I stood by the window and watched the clouds slowly move across the sky as the wind blew. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. We stood like that silently until I heard a car pull into the driveway. I turned and kissed Edward before pulling away.

"Stay up here. You, Emmett, and Jasper are supposed to be going out tonight or something." He nodded and kissed me again. Jason's car door closed and I pulled away.

"I'll be home soon, I guess. I love you."

"I love you too." As I was leaving the room, Edward mumbled, "I still think you look much too sexy to be going on a date with Jason." I giggled before going downstairs. The doorbell rang and I sucked in some unnecessary air. Alice, Emmett, and Rose were hiding in the other room while I walked over to the door.

"Here goes nothing. Emmett you owe me big time." I said to them. I heard Emmett's booming laugh and then someone smacked him and it was silent. I pulled open the door revealing Jason and a single red rose.

"Hi Jason."

"Hey Bella!" His eyes loomed over me and I crossed my arm and forgot to block his thoughts.

_Wow, Bella looks so sexy in that shirt and those jeans. I'm so lucky that I get to go out with this girl. _I heard Edward growl a little too loudly from upstairs. He looked in the house cautiously after the growl.

"Oh… that was my dog. He doesn't like strangers." I said thinking quickly. I think I just heard Edward choking back laughter.

"Got it." He said taking another look around. "You look great by the way." He handed me the rose.

"Thanks." I took it from him. "I'm going to go put this in the kitchen. You can wait in the car." I literally slammed the door and ran to the kitchen.

I heard Jason mutter "Ok," before trudging to his car.

"Edward!" I whispered. He ran down the steps.

"Yes, love?" He had an innocent expression on his face.

"Please don't growl again…."

"It was just your guard dog."

"Right… Good boy." I said sarcastically patting the top of his head. I placed the stem of the rose in his mouth before walking to the front door and going outside.

Jason was leaning against the side of his car waiting for me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Sure." He got into his side of the car. Edward would have opened the door for me first, I thought. I rolled my eyes and got into his car. "So what are we doing tonight?" I asked as he started the car and pulled out onto the road. I already knew we were going to the movies and seeing some new movie.

"Well I thought that we could go and see a movie." He talked to me about sports and things at school. I answered without really thinking because I was shuffling through his thoughts, trying to figure out where he put the tape. I couldn't find it in his immediate thoughts so I knew that I needed to use Aro's power to find it. That meant that I would need to touch him. I sighed and tuned back into his conversation.

"Have you ever been to the movie theater here?" I shook my head. "You'll really like it. I'm not taking you to the one in town because they didn't have the movie that I picked."

"Great." I forced a smile. He smiled back and turned on the radio. Soon we pulled into a small theater and got out of the car. I crossed my arms in front of me as if I was cold. I assumed it was because other people were shivering and thinking of the coldness. Jason walked close to me and put his arm around my lower back. I shuddered and he thought that I was shivering so he hugged me closer to his body. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from his hold.

"Oh…" He said with a disappointed tone. I felt bad because I was using him, but he had something that my family needed. We went inside and he bought us tickets.

"Thanks." I said as he handed me one of them.

"Do you want popcorn or something?" Well I couldn't tell him that I didn't eat so I just nodded. He led me over to the concession counter and ordered a large popcorn. "What do you like to drink?"

"I guess a coke." He got a large coke and two straws. So now I had to share popcorn and a drink with him. People stared at us, well more at me, until we took our seats.

The movie started and I took a handful of popcorn. Instead of popping one into my mouth I pretended and dropped it on the ground. I continued with this method and pretended to drink. About halfway through the movie, Jason stretched his arms up and then laid one over my shoulders. I heard a faint growl coming from behind us and I shifted just enough to look. Of course Edward had followed us here.

_**Edward! You followed us here?**_ He chuckled in his head as I mind-spoke with him.

_What did you think I was going to do, love? Just let you come alone? _

_**Well… no… I guess not. I thought that Alice was going to come.**_

_No, I wanted to come. _I shook my head in disbelief. _Have you found out where the tape is? _

_**No… give me a minute to search through his thoughts now that his arms touching me. **_I shifted through all of his previous thoughts and found that the video of Emmett was in Jason's trunk of his car. _**It's in his trunk. Did you get a video of him yet? **_

_Yes. I'll go switch them. _I heard his footsteps recede from the theater at a human speed.

I looked over at Jason and smiled slightly because he was staring at me. He smiled back but blushed because I caught him staring. He kept him arm around me for the rest of the movie and when the light came back on, we stood up. I looked behind us and saw that Edward had never come back after switching the videos. I took a quickly look at the floor while we were walking out and saw that it was covered in all of the uneaten popcorn that I dropped on the floor.

We walked out to his car and he didn't try to put his arm around me. We got in and he started to drive me home. I knew that Edward was following us at a distance in his Volvo. Jason turned up the heat because I guess it was cold for him.

"Ok, I just have one question…" Jason said, breaking the silence. He seemed uncertain if he wanted to ask it because, in his mind, this 'date' was going really well.

"Sure." He was going to ask about Emmett.

"How did Emmett wrestle the bear?"

"Wrestle a bear?" I choked back a laugh.

"I'm being serious, Bella. I saw it!"

"I really don't think that wrestling a bear is possible, Jason."

"I know what I saw. I even have a video to prove it." He reached into the back and shuffled through some stuff. "I guess I must have put it into the trunk." He checked around but then brought his hand back up to the front. "Hm… I must have gotten a paper cut on all my stuff back there." He examined his finger and there was small drop of blood that oozed from his finger. His scent filled the car and the heat made it worse. I stopped breathing and held my lips tightly together.

"Do you care if I turn down the heat?" I said reaching for the controls and turning it completely off. I moved as far away from him as I could and fanned the air away from my face.

"Hey, are you ok? You look unusually pale." He laughed uneasily.

"Could you pull over maybe? Blood really bothers me." I could feel the venom filling my mouth. I tried to remember the last time that I hunted. I swallowed the venom and closed my eyes. MY throat burned worse than ever and I tried to keep control.

"Sure. It was just a little cut though." He pulled over and I literally jumped out of the car. The air hit me like a breath of fresh air and I bent over. I heard Jason get out of the car and come over to me. The venom stopped flowing but my throat was still burning.

"Can you just get back in the car, please?" I needed some space between so I wouldn't do something that I would regret later. I knew I had really good self control but I didn't want to slip at all.

"Ok…" He got into the car and I heard Edward stop his car.

"I'm ok." I whispered to Edward. I knew he heard me because he started the car again but stayed the same distance behind us. I stood up and took a few deep breaths before getting back into the car.

"Are you ok?" He looked really concerned.

"I'm fine now." I said straightening my hair with my fingers. "Blood just really bothers me. I just faint really easily. The smell bothers me the most though." I quickly explained.

"You're still really pale." He touched my cheek lightly with his fingers. He pulled back really quickly. "And you're so cold!"

"I'll be ok." The smell of his blood wasn't as bad anymore and he started the car. He drove me to my house and slowed before reaching the dark house.

"No one's home right?"

"Yeah, everyone's out." I lied. I knew my family was inside listening to every single word.

"Ok, good. I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Yeah, you were so right about me needing to get out and have some fun." I told him. I actually didn't even want to be here but I obviously couldn't tell him that.

Jason smiled hugely and then had some thoughts about us since no one was in the house. "I'll walk you to your door." I nodded and climbed out of the car. I unlocked the door but kept it closed

"I guess I'll see you around then." I listened to his thoughts and he wanted to come inside. There was no way that I was going to let that happen.

"Uh… ok then." He put his arms around me in a hug. At vampire speed, I reached into his pocket and took his movie ticket and placed in my pocket as he slowly leaned into kiss me. I turned my head and winced as he kissed my cheek. Edward growled from somewhere inside the house and Jason looked at the closed door with a scared expression.

"That's my dog again… he knows I'm home and probably wants to go to a walk or something." I added with a nervous laugh.

I listened to his thoughts. _I just kissed Bella Cullen… Wait 'til I tell the guys. There are still some other things I want to try though. _

"Oh." He said coming back to reality. "Can I come in?" Apparently he had more on his mind then just a kiss.

"My families probably going to be home soon so I don't think so. Sorry." I flashed him a dazzling smile. His eyes glazed over and he just stared at me with a dopey smile. I really hope that I didn't look like that when Edward dazzled me as a human. "Ok… thanks again." I told him, pushing him gently in the direction of his car.

"Bye, Bella." He said with a dreamy voice, still dazzled. He got in his car and drove off.

I started laughing and went into the house. My family all ran into the foyer and were laughing.

"Bye, Bella!" Alice said with a dreaming voice, totally making fun of Jason.

"Did you have fun?" Emmett asked with a booming laugh.

"I hate you." I said with a smile.

"It's ok squirt. You don't have to admit that Jason's way more fun than Edward."

"Emmett! He is not!" I argued. Edward laughed and playfully smacked Emmett on the back of the head.

"Dude, I only speak the truth!" Emmett said laughing.

"It's your fault that this happened." Rose said appearing suddenly. I assumed that Emmett and her had made up because Emmett snaked his arm around her waist. We all agreed with her and Emmett apologized.

"Sorry that I made you have to go out with him."

"It's ok Emmett, but next time this happens, you'll be the one on the date." I told him. He looked scared for a minute and then laughed again.

"Ok, I want to see how I took down this bear!" We all went into the family room and Edward popped the video in. Emmett attacking the bear was quick but you could definitely see what was happening. "Man, that was cool!"

"Whatever, Emmett. Just try to make sure a human isn't following you next time." Jasper said, speaking for the first time.

"Ok, Bella and I are going up now so see you in the morning." Edward said scooping me up into his arms and running up into our room. He laid me gently down on the bed and started kissing me.

I pulled back slightly. "I missed you." I told him.

"I'm never letting you do something like that again. It was torture."

"So, were you a little jealous?" I laughed.

"Maybe just a little." He admitted. "I almost killed him when he tried to kiss you."

"I wasn't going to let him so you didn't have anything to worry about." He kissed me again. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?" He said in between kisses.

"Was it really hard for you to be around me when I was a human? When Jason started bleeding, I… I almost…" Edward put his fingers over my lips.

"You acted just fine. A regular newborn wouldn't have been able to tell him to pull over and get out of the car and walk away like that. It took someone really special to do that."

"But I almost slipped, Edward. I almost did something horrible."

"I wouldn't have let you do anything that you would have regretted. Alice saw it in her vision and that why I came and followed you." I smiled lightly and cupped Edwards face in my hands.

"You always protect me. Thanks." I kissed him again and he flipped me so that I was on top.

"Any time, love." He started to take my shirt off. I helped him with taking his off.

"Oh, and Edward?" He mumbled something back. "When you dazzled me as a human did I really look like Jason did tonight?" He chuckled.

"No, you looked kind of dreamy and beautiful." I took that as a good enough answer and I let Edward take control for the rest of the night.

The rest of the weekend went without a problem and before I knew it, it was time to go back to school on Monday.

We drove up to the school and climbed out of the car. Now Edward and I took his car, Alice and Jasper took their car, and Rose and Emmett drove in his jeep. We had all gotten to school early today for some reason, and I knew that Jason was going to say something as soon as he saw me. The six of us sat around a table in the courtyard. People didn't stare as much as they went now. Instead most people waved.

"Bella!" Jason yelled running over to me. I rolled my eyes and Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"Hi Jason." I made my voice sound bored.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"I guess it depends on what you want me to do."

"Just come with me… alone." He said looking at Edward. I shrugged and got up from the table and followed him. He led me to a table of his friends and he stood a little taller since I was with him. I blocked all of his friends thoughts because from the way they were checking me out, I didn't want to hear anything.

"Hey." I said wrapping my jacket tighter around me.

"Hi Bella." They answered back.

"Did you really go out with Jason?" One of his friends asked with an excited tone. I looked from Jason to this friends and then back to Jason.

"You told them that I went out with you?" Jason nodded.

"They just won't believe me."

"I doubt that most people will, since it's a lie." I said crossing my arms. Jason looked dumbfounded.

"A lie? Bella! You went out with me!"

"I'm married, Jason. I wouldn't go out with you even if I was single." I showed him my wedding ring.

"What? Bella! Come on!" He yelled at me. Edward jogged over at a human speed and wrapped his arm around me.

"Do we have a problem, Jason?" His friends just kind of shrunk into their chairs and Jason looked at me and Edward.

"Yes! Bella went out with me on Friday night and now she won't admit it!"

"Really? And what did we do?" I asked him. I was having fun making him squirm under the pressure.

"We went to the movies!"

"Prove it." Edward said with a deadly tone.

"I have my ticket right here…" he searched through his pockets but couldn't find it. That's why it took it from him when he hugged me that night. His friends started laughing.

"Dude, you didn't go out with her. Just admit it." One of his friends said from the table. By this time our little confrontation had brought a lot of people over.

"I did! Fine, if I didn't go out with you then what did you do on Friday night?" Jason was getting madder by the second.

"Edward and I went to go see that new movie at the theater out of town." Jason's eyes popped open in disbelief.

"That's where I took you!" He yelled.

"Really? Then why does Edward still have both tickets in his wallet?" Edward pulled the tickets out and showed them.

"Oh my God! You're unbelievable!" Jason yelled pointing at me.

"There is no reason to yell at my wife like that." Edward said calmly but I knew he was getting angry that Jason was yelling at me.

"I'll get you back for this!" Jason screamed and stormed off. Everyone started laughing and I shook my head.

"I can't believe that he would make something up like that." I said.

"Sorry about that, Bella…. Jason just really wanted people to believe him." His friend told me.

"Don't apologize for him." I shrugged. Edward led me back to my families table. We all laughed and went off to our first class.

Later that day, all of the TV monitors came on in the school.

"We have an important news event to report." The news anchor said. "One of our own students would like to make an important announcement." The camera went over to Jason.

"I know that many of you saw what had happened this morning and I would just like to tell everyone that it was true. But I want to show all of you the real Cullen family." All eyes in the room went from the TV to us. I tried to ignore the stares and the thoughts. My family looked confused and we looked around the room even though we knew what was about to happen.

"I have a video that I would like to show." Jason picked up a video and handed it to someone. The screen went black and then a video of Jason when he about 3 years old came up on the screen. He was naked in the bath tub and splashing around in the water singing "Mary had a Little Lamb." Everyone laughed and pointed. After a few moments the screen went back to Jason's angry and embarrassed face.

"I must have grabbed the wrong one! I swear it was so cool and it was Emmett wres—" The camera went back to the news anchor and cut Jason off before he could say anything else.

"Well, there you have it folks, the real Jason" He said laughing. "I guess Jason really has lost it. Sorry about the interruption. Have a great day!" The screen went blank and everyone kept laughing and talking about Jason.

"I don't think that he'll mess with us again." I whispered to Edward. He laughed and kissed me.

---------------------------------------------

**so what did you think?? tell me positive things back please! It seriously took me about 3 days to write this so i spent alot of time on it. **

**its really hard to try to write again after taking like 3 months off**

**and really sorry about how long its taken me to start writing again. i'll try to be more constant if i can!**

**please please review and let me knoq how you liked it! remember: the more reviews the faster the next chapter!!**

**the next chapter will have wolves in it!! (just a heads up) **

**thanks again and just click the review button now!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! i really missed hearing from all of you! and like i promised, the next chapter! (with wolves) yayy**

**you know why this chapter came so fast? because there were alot of reviews! almost 30 i think! **

**ok i dont want to make you have to wait any longer so here's chapter 18! happy reading and dont forget to review!**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 18

After Jason's "little incident" at school, we headed home and waited for darkness to fall until we went to the clearing to meet the wolves. Jacob had rescheduled it for tonight since last night I couldn't go. I smiled as I remembered how the date had gone and Edward looked over at me with a curious look as we ran through the forest. I bit my bottom lip and shook my head and he groaned.

_You know I hate it when you hold your thoughts from me. _Edward complained.

_**I know, but I like a little bit of privacy. Besides, I don't listen into your thoughts unless I have to. **_He rolled his eyes and chuckled at me. My family paid little attention to this because they were used to us having our own private conversations.

We all slowed as we reached the meeting clearing. The wolves were already here and were playing around in their wolf form. When they saw us, they phased back into humans and walked up to greet us. The tension from the other night had seemed to pass and everyone was relaxed.

"Hey guys!" I said greeting them. Joel, Chris, Taylor, and Warren were all there.

"Hello." Joel replied speaking for the pack.

"Sorry about last night. I'm sure Jacob explained what had been going on, right?" I asked.

"Jacob told us everything. How did it go?" Joel asked. We explained what had happened last night and this morning at school and they were laughing.

"Yeah, that Jason guy is such a creep." Warren added. I smiled warmly at him and he returned the smile. He gazed into my eyes with a curious look. "I do have one question, though." He said after the laughing had died down. I nodded at him to ask it.

"Why are your eyes different colors? I noticed that they change from a caramel color to an almost black." I looked over at Edward and motioned for him to explain.

"They change as we get hungry. If we are full, I guess you could say, they are a caramel-gold color. When we get thirsty or tempted, our eyes turn dark."

"So like if we haven't hunted, it's harder for us to resist and our eyes change. Bella thought that Edward had gotten contacts when she first met him." Alice said, stepping forward. My family laughed at this memory and the pack laughed nervously.

"You hunted recently right?" Chris asked, looking at Emmett. Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"Recently enough but I wouldn't upset if I were you." He said flashing his sharp vampire teeth.

"Emmett!" Rose said punching his shoulder lightly.

"He's just fooling around." Jasper said, feeling the fear from the pack. They all laughed nervously again and Taylor opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. He quickly closed it and in his mind decided that it wasn't an appropriate question to ask. I heard his question in his mind and I smiled at him.

"You can as it if you want. We won't be offended." I told him. The pack looked confused as they looked from me to him.

"That's right, you can read minds…" Joel said with wonder.

"Spit it out, man." Warren said looking at Taylor.

"Ok… ok… If you say that you get tempted, does that mean you just want to jump on a human and drink their blood?" I tried not to laugh at his question but a faint smile passed across my face.

"Well, I told you all earlier, that we like to call ourselves vegetarians because we don't hunt humans. Only animals. So to answer your question, yes and no." I looked over at Edward and he tried to explain better.

"When I first met Bella, I almost killed her. Carlisle, my father, told me that her blood "sang" to me. I had never been more tempted in my life but I didn't want to disappoint my father and ruin the life that he had created for my family. So I resisted and left. I came back a few days later and hunted extra and made sure not to harm her. We fell in love and here we are." Edward pulled me into a hug.

"I think that makes sense…" Taylor responded.

"Good. Any more questions?" I asked.

"So you can all live like humans and do everything that we do?" Chris asked. "Like everything…" He added with a wink to me.

"Don't you ever learn? And yes, we can do _everything_ that you can do… except sleep." Emmett said with a growl.

"You can't sleep? At all?" Joel asked.

"Nope, not at all." Jasper answered.

"You have to have a lot of free time."

"We find ways to fill it, if you know what I mean." Emmett said with a wink at Rose.

"Emmett… stop thinking like that!" Edward said rubbing his temples. I shielded Emmett thoughts from both of us and Edward smiled gratefully.

"You mean, you can actually do it?" Chris asked suddenly interested. My cheeks turned a shade of red.

"It's nothing to get embarrassed about, I mean we're all like what 17-18 years old, we can talk about whatever we want." Chris said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about the age, if I were you." Jasper said.

"So you're not about 18?" Warren asked.

"Well I am." I said.

"How about the rest of you?" Joel asked quietly.

"Our ages range from over 40 years old to over 100. We were changed at different times. My father's over 200 years old but I'm over 80 years old but look like I'm 17." Edward responded. Their chins just about dropped to the ground at this and smiles escaped on our faces as we watched them try to comprehend it.

"You're all so old…" Warren said slowly.

"But we don't look old. We still look youthful and gorgeous." Rosalie said defensively, smoothing her hair.

"How do you live so long?"

"We live forever and never age." I said after a few moments. Taylor let out a whistle.

"That's insane. Never die." He said trying to put the pieced together.

We waited patiently until they understood.

"Your kind, you're interesting to us." Joel said smiling.

"Just as interesting to you as you are to us." Edward said raising one eyebrow.

"Very true, now just one more question that we have all been itching to ask."

"Go ahead." Alice said. I knew she couldn't see the future with the wolves here but I could. I showed her the mental image and she smiled.

"Could one of us race you? We just want to see how much faster you are than us." I laughed.

"Of course." Edward said. "You can race Bella, she's the fastest."

"Are you sure?" I asked looking back at Emmett; he still hadn't gotten over the fact that I had beaten him in a race during Edward and my honeymoon.

"Positive." Edward said with a glance at Emmett. I shrugged and took off my shoes. I didn't think that running in high heels was good for me even if I was incredibly graceful.

"Warren's our fastest, so he can run." Joel said. He nodded and ran off towards the woods to change into his wolf form. He trotted back and stood next to me with a goofy look on his face.

"How far are we going?" I asked, translating from Warren's question.

"How about from the end of this clearing to the other end and back?" Jacob suggested, speaking for the first time. I looked over at him and he was sitting cross legged on the ground with Olivia curled into his chest, asleep. I smiled at him and he returned it and looked down lovingly at his soon to be wife. I told Warren and he nodded his wolf head.

Alice stood in front of us and raised her arms above her small figure. "On your mark! Get set! GO!" She yelled. Warren and I took off and I was already back to the finish line before he had even reached halfway. The packed cheered Warren on and waited for him to get back.

"Geez Bella, you're fast. Are you sure you even left the starting line?" He said after phasing back into human form. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Face it; I'm just faster than you are." I said playfully. My family and the pack played around for awhile and I decided to take a break and sat down next to Jacob. I could tell that he was getting stiff from sitting so long and he looked longingly at the races going on in front of him.

"You can go run if you want. I'll hold her." I said taking her from Jacob quickly. He stretched out and I could hear his joints pop as he stood up.

"Thanks, Bells." He kissed Olivia on the forehead and ruffled my hair before running off and joining the races.

I watched my family and the pack having fun together and wondered why Jacobs pack had been so hostile to us in the beginning. I was lost in my thoughts when Edward held his hand out in front of me to help me up. I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up without jostling Olivia too much.

"Are you ready to go, love?" He asked. I nodded. Apparently the pack was getting tired from all the running and wanted to head back to get a little rest and some food.

"We'll see you around." I said waving to them as they all ran off. "Do you mind if I carry her back?" I asked Jacob. "So we don't have to wake her up and make her hold on to you?" Jacob nodded and stood a few feet back before phasing into a wolf.

We took off running towards the house and I was careful to not bounce Olivia. It was hard to keep her still so she wouldn't wake up. I know knew how hard it must have been for Edward.

We arrived home and I gently laid Olivia down on her and Jacob's bed.

"Thanks, Bells. Good night." He said before giving me a hug. I kissed him on the cheek and went up into Edward and my room. I changed into pajamas and climbed into bed with Edward.

"That went well tonight, I thought." He said.

"I have to agree." I cuddled up against him and closed my eyes.

"Good night, love."

"I love you." I kissed his cheek and tried to get my beauty rest.

"Love you too." I could feel him smile and he stroked my hair.

"Bella! Time to get up!" Alice yelled after what had only seemed like a few minutes. I looked over at the clock and it was 7 in the morning.

"No!" I yelled back and snuggled closer into Edward. He laughed and the door swung open.

"Bella! You have to help with the wedding! We only have 2 weeks!" Alice came over, picked me up and carried me down the steps. I could have fought back but she was already stressed out enough. She sat me at the kitchen table with Rose, who was just as happy as I was to be up. She glared at Alice as she put me down and Alice just smiled back. Olivia was at the counter getting a cup of coffee and joined us at the table that was covered in wedding things.

"So I have the church and reception hall booked. And I called the same caterer that did Bella's wedding and booked them too. You already picked the colors and themes, and I got the materials for it. All that we need to do is get the dress and pick out the cake. Get dressed and meet down here in 5 minutes."

"Alice, no stores are opened at 7 on a Saturday morning!" Rose said.

"I know that, Rosalie. We have quite a drive ahead of us and we need an early start." There was something that Alice wasn't telling us that we needed to talk about and I listened into her thoughts. She was reciting all of the things that we need to get done in her head and I growled before stalking upstairs to get dressed.

"Oh and Bella? Tell Edward that he needs to come too!" I rolled my eyes and walked into our bedroom.

"You need to get dressed." I said before going into my closet.

"Are you ok, love?" Edward followed me in as I picked out a shirt.

"I'm fine. Alice isn't telling me something though." Edward nodded and thought '_girl problems' _before walking out to get dressed.

We met downstairs and went out to the garage. "Olivia and Rosalie will take one car. The baker is planning on meeting with you at 10. Here's the address." Alice handed Rose a piece of paper and they got into her red BMW. We got into my Cadillac and I started driving, following Alice's directions.

"So what aren't you telling me?" I asked after a few minutes.

"I brought Edward along because he needs to be part of this decision too."

"What decision, Alice?" Edward said leaning up from the back seat.

"I've been having visions, Bella. I know that you've been blocking them because they have been coming so frequently but its time." She looked straight ahead at the road and I didn't understand what she meant.

"What are you talking about?" I said, trying to be calm.

"Bella, we have to plan your death." Alice said looking over at me. "You only have 3 weeks before you die from Forks forever."

**-------------------------------**

**uh oh.... whats going to happen? cliffieeee **

**i have a pretty good idea of how this will all happen but i want to hear how you think she should "die". **

**i'm not killing bella off forever... just from forks because she cant like live forever there and still be young and stuff... i'll explain more in the next chapter but i need atleast 30 reviews before the next chapter goes up! **

**so review and tell me how her "death" should happen. jsut review now and the chapter will come faster! there were over 1000 hits and only 30 reviews? **

**hmm maybe some of you should review! do it now. press the button! you know you want to!! **

**oh and if any of you saw the movie and want to talk to me about it, send a review! i thought it was pretty good but i want to hear your thoughts**

**thanks! and remember more reviews = longer and better chapter! :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all that review. Unfortunatly there were only 20 reviews.... that was part of the reason that the chapter took long to get posted. i was hoping for atleast 30 reviews but after a while they just stopped coming. **

**so sorry to everyone that reviewed and then had to wait! **

**this chapter is about bella's death and stuff but its kinda a filler too**

**i havent done this in a while so:**

**disclaimer: I dont own twilight... **

**happy reading! remember to review!**

**-------------------------------------------- **

Chapter 19

"Alice… What do you mean my death?" I said, slamming on the breaks. Luckily there were no other cars behind us, as we all jerked forward in our seats.

"Well, I mean that you have to die from Forks." She said calmly. "Could you continue driving, please? We have an appointment to make." I took in a deep breath and then released it before continuing down the road.

"Alice! What are you talking about?" Edward growled from the back seat. I looked over at him and he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and his forefinger.

"Edward, it's not that hard to understand. Bella can't keep living forever in Forks."

"She doesn't have t fake her death now! We still have a few years before this!"

"No, Edward. We need to do it sooner than later so that all the humans can get on with their lives."

"What about her parents? You know it will just about kill Charlie and Renee."

"I know that. But I've seen how it will all work out."

"We aren't doing this." Edward argued with Alice. Their voices continued to rise in the small car.

"Edward, you have to!"

"No I don't have to do anything." He yelled back.

I sighed and let them argue it out. I had already seen it in my mind about how it would work. I thought about how exactly I was going to die for the rest of the ride. I looked through Alice's mind and found where we were going while Edward and Alice continued their little fight.

I pulled up in front of a large building and turned off the car. They were still bickering and I looked over at them.

"Could you two knock it off?" I said quietly. They didn't seem to hear me and just ignored my comment. "Hey! Stop it! I don't want to think about it right now!" I yelled. They both stopped arguing and looked at me with stunned looks. I don't think that they had ever heard me yell that loudly before.

"Sorry Bella." Alice mumbled.

"Sorry, love." Edward said swiftly kissing my cheek. I smiled at the silence and got out of the car. This was the place that we were getting Olivia's dress from.

The woman at the counter instantly recognized Alice and came over to greet her. Alice introduced Edward and me and then the woman went into one of the room and came out with a long white dress bag.

"This is the dress." She said unzipping the bag and pulling out a beautiful white gown.

"This is perfect." I said, having a vision of Olivia in the dress.

"It really is." Alice said back. She quickly examined it for flaws but found none.

"Do you need to try it on?" The woman asked me, thinking that I was the bride.

"Oh, it's not my dress. I'm already married. It's for our friend." I said quickly. She nodded and zipped up the bag. She thought that it was odd that the bride wouldn't come to try her wedding dress on but she didn't push any more questions.

"And how would you like to pay for this?" She asked Alice, who handed her a debit card.

We waited a few minutes before she came back with the dress and the card.

"Here you are." She handed the dress to Edward and gave the card back to Alice.

"Thank you!" Alice said, before leaving. Edward placed the dress carefully in the back of the car and we all got back in.

"Where to now?" I asked, starting up my car.

"Well, Rose and Olivia are getting the cake and tasting for the caterer. So I don't think that there's really anything else. I mailed out all the invitations yesterday and they should be getting to people by tomorrow at the latest." She said checking things off on her metal list. "I think we should go shopping now! There's a huge mall in the next city." Edward groaned from the back seat and I rolled my eyes.

"Alice… who's driving this car?" I asked her.

"You are…" She answered confused.

"And who hates shopping?"

"Come on, Bella! We haven't been in so long! Please!" Alice looked over at me with sad eyes and I couldn't resist. I slammed on the gas and headed off to the mall.

"Bella!" Edward said from the back seat.

"Sorry! She used her eyes on me!" I grumbled. I already had enough clothing to last me forever but Alice wanted to go and we were almost there anyway.

Alice smiled evilly back to Edward. He growled back and frowned.

"Don't worry, Edward. Bella's going to get something for you!" I sighed and blocked her thoughts but I already knew what she was thinking. Edward chuckled from the back seat and Alice smiled at me. I rolled my eyes at both of them and pulled into a parking spot just outside the mall.

"Ready, Bella?" Alice said, literally jumping out of the car and clapping her hands.

"Someone's excited." I said getting out of the car and locking it. Edward held back a laugh and Alice glared at me. We started to walk into the mall and Alice looked around at all the stores.

"I'm trying to take you to get more clothes, Bella!"

"Alice I already have enough!" She gasped and put her hand up to her mouth.

"Bella! You can never have enough clothes!" I could tell that I wasn't going to win this and I shrugged.

"Ok, Alice. Buy me stuff." Edward laughed again and I held his hand as Alice skipped into one of the stores. Alice ended up buying about half the store for me and the other half for herself. We walked the bag out to the car and then went back inside.

We went to a few more stores and then made it to Victoria's Secret.

"Alice! I don't want to go in there." I complained standing outside the store.

"I know. You don't have to." Alice said with a perfectly calm expression on her face.

"I don't?" I asked, slightly surprised that she was actually agreeing with me.

"No. I'm letting Edward go in and pick things out." She said with a wicked grin. I sighed and looked at Edward who had an amused look on his face.

"This should be entertaining." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "All right. I don't really care." I didn't actually mind Edward picking these kinda of things for me since he was the only one that would see me in them anyway.

Alice squealed and shooed me off. "Just go buy something." She said dragging Edward into the girly pink store. I shook my head and chuckled before wandering around, trying to find a store that interested me.

I ended up walking into the pet store. It was pretty much empty except for a little girl and her grandmother. The little girl was pressing her face up against the glass window and squealing over the little puppies inside the cage. I had to admit they were really cute and I was tempted to buy one but I knew in a house full of vampires, a puppy wouldn't be a good addition. I had never had a dog when I lived with my parents and I almost regretted not having one.

I moved from the puppies to the fish. I watched them swim around for a while but got bored and skipped the next group of cages filled with mice. I petted one of the rabbits and then left when a young man that worked there started to come over to me. I didn't like his thoughts and I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

I next went into a dress boutique because I wanted to find a dress for Jacob and Olivia's wedding. I didn't want to wear black because I didn't want it to be like I was attending my own funeral. I wonder if I would actually get to go to that and see my funeral. I took in a breath at that. My funeral. I knew that it was going to kill my parents and the whole town of Forks if I "died." I didn't want to think about it and I shook the thoughts from my mind.

I picked up a beautiful midnight blue dress and closed my eyes. This was the dress that I was going to wear to the wedding. Now all I needed was a dress to wear to the reception afterwards. I closed my eyes once again and saw a red dress. I searched through the racks until I found the red dress that I had seen.

"Do you need a fitting room, ma'am?" The person working asked.

"No, I think these are perfect." I replied.

"Are you sure? Most people like to try them on before they buy the dress."

"Yes, I'm positive. I know that they will fit." The girl shrugged and took them from me and led us to the register.

Each dress was really expensive since they were handmade and one of a kind. My total was over 3 thousand dollars.

"This will be three thousand and fifty dollars." The girl told me. I didn't even flinch when she told me the total. I pulled out my Visa and handed it to her. I was used to the pricey thing that Edward bought me all the time and the prices never bothered me anymore.

"Thank you, Mrs. Swan." She said handing me my card back. I smiled at the name and took the bags from her and left. My phone started buzzing and I answered it.

"Hi, Edward!" I was in a good mood from my dresses.

"Hello love. Alice and I are done now. Did you buy anything?"

"Yeah, I got two dresses from this boutique. They're one of a kind and I'm wearing them to Jacob and Olivia's wedding."

"Hmm. I bet they look beautiful on you." I could hear him smiling over the phone and it made me smile too. "So where are you?"

"Walking back towards Victoria's Secret to meet up with you."

"Perfect. You're going to love what we bought you." He let out a low sexy growl.

"Wait until you get home, at least!" I heard Alice said from the background. I started laughing.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" I said, still laughing.

"Bye, love." Edward said and hung up. I hung up my phone and placed it in my purse and continued down until I met up with Edward and Alice. They each had about 3 bags one each arm from Victoria's Secret.

"Look's like you two had fun." I said motioning to the bags.

"What did you get?" Alice asked, even though I'm sure she already knew.

"Two dresses for Jacobs and Olivia's wedding. I'll try them on when we got home." I said slapping her hand away before she reached into the bag. "You can already see them anyway."

"So… I just wanted to look." She relied, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Is there anywhere else you two wanted to go or can we leave?" Edward said looking towards the exit.

"We can go." He grabbed my hand and practically pulled me with him.

"In a hurry?" I said catching up to him.

"Yes." I read his thoughts and blushed when I saw me in what he bought.

"Edward!" He chuckled and Alice rolled her eyes at us.

"Sorry…" He mumbled when Alice glared at him.

"I don't want to see the future of you two." She said bringing one hand up to her head. I felt bad that she had to see all of that so I blocked Edward and my future from her head. "Thanks." She said, realizing what I had done. I nodded back at her and we walked outside into the cool November air. We quickly made it to the car and started to drive home.

"Rose and Olivia will meet us back at the house." I said getting a vision of them. "I really like the cake design, Alice. It goes perfectly with the theme of the wedding."

"I know, right? It's perfect." We drove for a while talking about the wedding until we were interrupted by some obnoxious beeping. I looked out my window and saw that there was a sports car full of guys trying desperately to get my attention. I rolled my eyes and went a little faster but they speed up and kept at the same speed.

"What's with these guys?" I said, annoyed that they kept whistling at me. I heard Edward growl from the back seat. One guy held up a piece of paper with a phone number on it and motioned for me to call him. I started laughing along with Alice but Edward kept getting more and more angry. I blocked their thoughts from his mind but I could still feel his anger.

"Edward, its fine." Alice said.

"It is not!" He yelled from the back seat. I put the child lock on his window so that he couldn't roll it down. "Bella!"

"You're not putting that window down." I saw a vision of him attempting to jump out of the car to get to the rude guys so I child locked all of the doors and windows in the back of the car.

"Stupid car." He muttered.

"I have an idea." I said, getting another vision and hearing some thoughts. I speed up more and the guys kept with us.

As we went around a corner I made sure that no one was behind me and slammed on the breaks so that we were going the legal speed limit. A police car was stationed on the other side of the curve and saw the sports car speeding about 3 times the speed limit. The police man jumped in his car and chased the car down. He called for backup and soon the driver of the car was getting a major ticket.

I waved to them as we passed and one of the guys made a rude hand gesture. Alice high fived me and laughed.

"That was insane!" She said. "Admit it, Edward, that was worth it." I looked at him through the rear view mirror and he was glaring out the window.

"That really wasn't safe, love." He said still not looking at me.

"No one got hurt. Besides, you didn't rip their heads off." He looked up at me and cracked a smile.

"Ripping their heads off would have been better but I guess that was pretty cool."

"I hate driving like this." I speed up again and passed a few cars. We made it home and I pulled into the garage. Alice got Olivia's wedding dress and her things out of the back of my car. Edward got most of our bags out of the back and I grabbed the rest.

We went up to our room and Edward locked the door. He dropped all of the bags and then handed me one of the pink bags. I started to look inside it but Edward held it closed.

"You can't look at it until you go into the bathroom. Go put it on and then come out." Edward ordered. I shrugged and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I blushed deeply when I saw what he had picked out but I put it on anyway. It was black and there really wasn't much to it. I opened the door slowly and stepped out with the same deep blush. Edward took in a breath when he saw me and pulled me over to the bed. I smiled and sat down next to him.

"Beautiful." He breathed tracing my jaw line.

Let's just say, the door stayed closed and locked for quite a while.

-------------------------------------------

**ok so what did you think? i really want to know! so tell me! in a review! now!**

**if there are 713 reviews currently... how about 740 before the next chapter?**

**its not that hard if everyone will review! i take the time to respond to every review that i can so it would be nice if more people would send them!**

**so press the button now and write something please!**

**Thanks! **


	21. Chapter 20

**Its a new year! Woohoo! So happy new year everyone! **

**I'm really sorry about the wait! It was the holidays and i spent alot of time with my family so i didnt have alot of time to update. so sorry!**

**I dont really know what i think about this chapter... I dont love it but i dont hate it. So read it and review please!**

****notice that the POVs change in the middle!****

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 20

**BPOV**

I stared down at the book that was in my lap without really reading it. 2 weeks had passed since Edward, Alice and I had gone to the mall and nothing exciting had happened since then. Olivia's wedding was this week and Alice had dragged everyone out of the house except for Emmet, Jasper, and me.

Olivia and Jacob had left Alaska last night to go to the reservation so that they could be with Jacob's family. Olivia's family was driving down tomorrow and we were going back to Forks the day that we got out of school for Fall Break. We were going to be staying at our old house. Charlie wanted me to stay at his house because he hadn't seen me in so long but Renee was coming up from Florida and I didn't want her to have to sleep on the couch. So I insisted that I would stay at the Cullens but I would spend tons of time with them. It would be the last few days that I could be with them so I needed to make the most of it.

I got butterflies in my stomach when I thought of this and I closed the book before putting my head in my hands. I don't really know how long I sat like that but when Emmett called my name from somewhere in the house, it was already dark.

"Bella! We need your help!" He yelled. I blinked a few times and smoothed down my hair before going to find him. I followed his thoughts until I got down to the basement. Jasper was with him and the lights were out but their thoughts didn't sound suspicious so I went down the steps.

"Guys?" I asked cautiously at the bottom of the stairs. There wasn't an answer and I sighed before putting my hands on my hips. I could see perfectly in the dark and I scanned the large area for them. I didn't see them so now they were hiding. "Ok… I'm going upstairs now. I'm not playing hide and seek." I said turning around and walking away.

Just as I made it to the top of the steps, I felt someone's hands around my waist dragging me back down the steps. I screamed loudly, not excepting it. I could tell that Emmett was now holding me as I struggled against him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"Calm down, Bella." He said grunting as I elbowed him in the stomach.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I said when he turned me around so that I was facing him. My arms were pinned behind my back and pair of vampire proof handcuffs was placed around my wrists and another pair around my ankles.

"Sorry, no can do, squirt." I sighed loudly.

"What are you doing?" I said struggling against him. They didn't answer me and they put me in a chair and handcuffed my already handcuffed legs and arms to it. "Guys! This isn't funny!"

"Is it?" Jasper said raising one eyebrow and laughing. I glared at him and attempted to jump the chair to the steps. All that did was make me fall over on to the ground. I laid there on my side while Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"Aren't you going to help me?" I said still glaring at them. Emmett pressed his lips together and thought hard.

"Nope." He decided after a moment, shaking his head. I growled at him and scanned their thoughts but I couldn't find anything to help me figure out what they were doing.

"Ok… fine. Then tell me what you're doing." I decided that I would let them just play their little game until Edward got home to save me. I relaxed and stopped struggling.

"I'm glad you see it our way." Jasper said sitting on the ground next to me. "Here's the reason for little prank." He started.

"We just want to make little Eddie mad!" Emmett yelled with a huge grin on his face.

I laughed, surprised at their reason. "Well I can tell you that he's going to be really angry. Are you sure you want to do this?"

They both nodded without thinking about it and picked me and the chair up. They ran up the steps and out the back door.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded as they started off running in the woods. They held the chair up so that I was staring at the top of the trees and the night sky blurring past us. I got a look into Emmett thoughts. "You wouldn't." I growled seeing what he was planning on doing.

"We would." Jasper said. They ran me through the woods and out of range for my powers with the house. Now it would take Edward even longer to come get me since I couldn't even yell for him.

I continued bouncing up and down handcuffed to the chair until they stopped. I looked around me and saw that we were at the base of a huge rocky hill. They nodded at each other and run up it. My head smacked down on the back of the chair.

"Ow! Could you be any rougher?" I yelled.

"Stop yelling! No one can here you!" Jasper said. I noticed that the ride got a little gentler after that though. I knew they wanted to return me to Edward without a scratch or else they would really be dead.

At the top of the hill they stopped and put the chair down on a smooth even patch of grass. They used some rope to tie the chair to four trees around me.

"So now what?" I growled looking around.

"We leave." Emmett said with a wicked grin.

"Don't leave me up here!" I yelled.

"Sorry Bella, but Edward going to be home soon and we need to be there." Jasper said.

"Why so he can kill you?" I narrowed my eyes and glared at them. They laughed and started running back down the hill and to the house. "He'll follow my scent, you idiots!" I screamed at them. I knew they could still hear me because I heard Emmett's booming laugh. I didn't understand how this was funny. I was handcuffed to a chair at the top of some rocky hill in the middle of nowhere.

'And it's raining… great.' I thought as the first few drops fell down on to my face. I knew why Emmett had laughed at the last thing I said. Edward wouldn't be able to follow my scent if it was raining. It would get washed away. As long as it a light drizzle it wouldn't be completely gone, I assured myself. But after a few minutes it began to pour.

"Come on!" I yelled into the rain, knowing that no one could hear me. I couldn't even use my powers since there was no one to use them on. I looked down the hill. It wasn't that far down; if I could get the chair free from the ropes I could just role down the hill and bounce my way back to the house. I bounced the chair up and down and side to side, trying to get the chair freed from the ropes.

It was some kind of vampire proof roping too. Where do they find these things?

"I guess I'm not getting out of this." I muttered, sitting back into the chair. I put my head back and let the rain fall onto my face. I was soaked thoroughly and felt like I just jumped into a pool. I thought about the revenge that I would have to use on Emmett and Jasper when I got out of this. I was coming up with some really good ideas when I got a vision of Edward coming home.

**EPOV**

Alice had dragged Rose and me out to finish some wedding details. I wanted Bella to come with us but I knew that she hated shopping so I let her stay home with Emmett and Jasper. I wanted to get her a present too. I missed her dearly and jumped out of the car once we pulled into the garage. I got the small bag out of the back of my car.

"Edward, calm down. It's not like she's gone and you'll never see her again." Rose said, but I knew she was just as excited to see Emmett. I ignored her and ran into the house to find Bella.

"Bella!" I yelled running up to our room. I dropped the bag on the bed and looked around. She wasn't in there so I waited for an answer but never received one. "Bella?" I ran down to the indoor porch, where I had left her. Her book was lying on the chair closed. I sniffed the air and followed her scent around the house and down into the basement. I smelt Emmett and Jaspers' scents mingled with hers but I still couldn't find Bella.

"Edward?" Alice yelled from the kitchen.

"Alice! Do you know where Bella is?" I yelled, running up to her. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice were all sitting around the table.

"No…" She said looking at her husband suspiciously.

"Where did she go?" I asked Emmett and Jasper. I saw her car in the garage so she couldn't have gotten that far.

"I don't know, Eddie. She just kind of left." I growled at Emmett.

"Don't call me that." I said slamming my hands down on the table. "What do you mean 'she just kind of left.'?"

"I mean she just left. In a hurry." Emmett said. Where would Bella have gone? Why would she just leave? It was so unlike her.

"I think she just wanted to hunt or something." Jasper added. I attempted to shift through their thoughts but they blocked them from me. Something wasn't right.

"In the rain? Guys, it's pouring out there. Show me when she left." I demanded, knowing that they had something to do with it. They shared an uneasy glance but kept their thoughts blocked. "Emmett and Jasper! Tell me where Bella is!" I growled at them.

"We can't." Emmett said letting a small laugh out.

"What did you do to her?" Rose asked. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and thought since they didn't answer.

"Alice, can you see something since these idiots don't seem to want to help?" I begged her.

She focused and closed her eyes. After a few moments an alarmed look crossed her face.

"Jasper! Emmett! What did you do?" She asked. I saw the vision through her thoughts and saw my Bella sitting in a chair in the rain. She wasn't moving and her head was rolled back with her eyes closed.

"Where is she?!" I growled at them before smashing the table in half. They both looked alarmed and ran off somewhere in the house. I was going to follow them but Alice put her small hand on my shaking arm.

"Go find her, Edward. I'll let you know if I see anything else. Rose and I need to take care of them first. I'm going to make them tell us where she is." She said as I ran out the door into the pouring rain.

"Bella!" I yelled. I sniffed the air and couldn't find her scent. The rain washed her delicious scent from the air. I yelled for her again and again as I ran trying to find her.

After about an hour of running around in the rain, I was going to go back to the house and drag my stupid brothers out here with me.

I made a circle back to the house and was almost home when I looked down at the ground and saw 2 sets of footprints. They looked about Emmett and Jaspers size so I followed them. The prints went for about 10 miles in the woods. I was angry and wet. This time they had gone too far.

They led to the bottom of a small mountain. I sniffed and could faintly smell my wife so I ran up the hill. I gasped at the top when I saw her. She was handcuffed to a chair that was tied to some trees. Bella's eyes were closed and her head was rolled back, just like Alice's vision.

"Bella…" I said running to her. I touched her hand gently but she didn't move. If I could have cried I would have right now. I growled loudly through the forest and a few boulders tumbled off a mountain close by. Her eyes fluttered opened and she rolled the stiffness out of her neck before looking up at me.

"Edward!" She squealed. "I thought you were never going to find me!" I breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her lightly on her rain covered lips.

"Bella!" I kissed her again. She tasted even more delicious in the rain. "Never do that to me again." I whispered. She looked confused and then read my thoughts.

**BPOV**

I must have fallen in to my vampire sleep when I was woken up by some loud growling. I rolled the stiffness from my neck and saw Edward. His face looked worried and he honestly looked like he was about to cry.

"Edward!" I yelled. "I thought you were never going to find me!" His face washed over with relief and he kissed me.

"Bella!" He said kissing me again. His soft lips tasted so good in the freezing rain. "Never do that to me again." He whispered at me. I was confused. What did I do? I read his thoughts and he thought that I was hurt. That's why he looked so worried and looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh Edward." I said looking up at him. "I'm ok." I assured him. He nodded slowly and his eyes traced over the features in my face and down my body. His eyes stopped at my chest and I blushed. I guess my black bra was showing through my soaked, thin white shirt. I cleared my throat and if he would have blushed, I'm sure he would have.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You're just so beautiful." Edward muttered. I was thinking that I looked the exact opposite. I felt like a drowned cat next to Edward. The rain ran through his hair and down his face. His shirt stuck to his body and showed all of his muscles. He looked incredibly sexy. He cleared his throat now and I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Sorry." I muttered. I wanted to reach out and touch him but my arms were still stuck behind my body. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Now, let's figure out how to get you out of this…" He muttered after breaking the kiss.

"Edward, there is no way unless you get the keys from Emmett and Jasper. I've tried everything." I said pulling at the handcuffs.

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. As he thought I shivered because my body and the air temperature were so cold the rain was beginning to turn to ice when it touched me. I had been sitting so long that parts of my hair were like icicles and my clothes were becoming icy and hard. Edward frowned when he noticed that he wore no jacket that he could use to cover me.

"I could use a space heater now." I said smiling.

"Are you really cold?" He asked. I knew why he was asking because usually vampires don't get cold.

"Well, I think it is just out of habit. I don't feel cold; it's just that I know its freezing right now." He shrugged and knelt to the ground to untie the ropes that had kept me from escaping. Eventually he had untied all of the ropes and picked me and my chair up.

"Let's get you out of the cold, love." He cradled me and the chair awkwardly as he ran through the forests back to the house. He looked down at me and frowned again.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't believe that they would actually tie you up and leave you on some mountain." He said shaking his head.

"They said it was a prank to 'upset little Eddie.'" I explained, mimicking Emmett's deep voice. He chuckled and shook the water out of his eyes.

"Well, it worked. I'm really upset about it."

"I'm fine, Edward." I reassured him. He looked like he didn't believe me and I really wasn't. I was really ticked off that Emmett and Jasper thought that this was funny. I really liked the shirt that I was wearing and now it was ruined in the freezing rain.

"I can read you, Bella." He muttered and slowed down as the house came into view.

"Oh, shit. He's back." I heard Emmett whisper from inside. It sounded like him and Jasper took off running to go hide from him but Edward didn't really seem to care about them at the moment. He just wanted to get me out of the handcuffs.

Edward carried me up into the house and Alice held open the door for him. Rosalie and Alice gasped when they saw me.

"Oh my God. Bella! What happened?" Alice asked. I sighed.

"Well your husband's thought that it was funny to tie me up and leave me in the rain on some freezing mountain." I explained.

"Your hair…" Rose said, feeling the frozen strands.

"Is it really that bad?" I said cringing.

"I can fix it." Alice said happily but frowned. "They ruined your shirt. That was my favorite tee shirt for you. JASPER!" She yelled angrily. Rose restrained her so that she wouldn't go hunt him down and Alice calmed down as I sent some calming waves her way.

"Thanks." She said taking a deep breath.

"So did you get the keys?" Edward asked putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." Rosalie said pulling them out of her back pocket.

"How did you get them?" I asked her.

"I have my ways." She answered. I decided that I didn't want to know.

Edward quickly unlocked all of the handcuffs and helped me stand up. I stretched my arms up towards the ceiling and all my joints popped from being so stiff for so long.

"So what are you planning to do to them?" Alice asked with an evil look.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 3 in the morning and we had school tomorrow. I knew that we didn't have to sleep but I still had to pack and do homework for tomorrow.

"I think that it can wait until we get back to Fork." I said. "We can keep them on their toes for a while." With that I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him up to our room with me.

"We need to pack because we're leaving for Forks tomorrow after school." Edward said pulling out some suitcases from the closet. I began pulling clothes off the rack from my closet and tossing them to Edward who folded them and put them in the suitcases. After I got all the clothes that I would need for Forks, Edward and I got all of his clothes out of his closet. In 10 minutes we were all packed and finished.

"So you're really not going to go after Emmett and Jasper after what they did to me?" I asked him, carrying all of the suitcases to the door.

"I thought that you wanted to wait until we got to Forks?" He said.

"I said I was going to wait… I didn't say that you had to." I answered with a wink. He let out a breath.

"Ok, good. I can't wait." Edward said kissing me quickly and then running down to go find his brothers. I heard some crashing and Emmett's girly scream. I started laughing and got out of my laptop to start on my homework. By the time I had finished, Edward was back up with me.

"That felt good…" Edward said sitting down next to me on the bed. I quickly looked through his thoughts and saw what he did with Emmett and Jasper. I started laughing and he just smiled at me. "They won't ever do anything like that to you again." Edward promised.

I leaned in and kissed him deeply. He kissed me back until Alice burst into our room.

"Alice…" I groaned.

"Oh… Sorry! I could come back later." She said with a wink.

"No, its fine. What do you need?" Edward said untangling himself from me.

"Well, I just need all of your luggage so I can get Emmett and Jasper to carry it down to the cars." Alice snapped her fingers and Emmett and Jasper came up wearing girl maid outfits. I started cracking up when I saw them. Edward and Alice had forced them to dress like this when Edward had gone down after them.

"Emmett and Jasper, take these down and into the car. And then I need you to finish cleaning the whole house." Alice commanding with her arms crossed. Emmett groaned and complained but with one look from Alice, he shut up completely.

They picked up the bags and took them down to the cars. Soon they were back and quickly they cleaned our whole room.

"Don't forget the bathroom!" I yelled over the vacuum. They both rolled their eyes and went in. When they came back out I took a picture of them.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Jasper said attempting to snatch the camera from me.

"Oh can't I?" I said raising my eyebrows and dangling the camera in front of him.

He tried to grab it again but Edward knocked his hand away. "Bella is entitled to do anything to you."

"Right, of course she is." Emmett grumbled.

"She is." Edward said. "And I don't think that either of you have apologized yet."

"Sorry Bella." Jasper said immediately.

Edward glared at Emmett and I waited for him to say something to me.

"I'm so deeply sorry that Jasper and I tied you up to a chair and left you in the rain, Bella." Emmett said bowing deeply in front of me.

"It's ok. I forgive both of you." I told them. They thanked me and nodded before walked out of the room with all of their cleaning supplies.

"I have to take a shower." I said laughing when Alice started yelling at them for missing a spot on some table.

"Ok, love." Edward said tossing me a towel from the linen closet.

I showered quickly and then got dressed. I picked a cute but comfortable outfit since we would be leaving for Forks at the end of school.

Edward and I went outside to put our backpacks in our cars before leaving for school.

As soon as I opened the door to the garage I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Oh my god! Is that my car again?" I yelled. There were two Cadillac's right next to each other. One was my older car and then another brand new one. They looked exactly the same and I looked at Edward who was just smiling hugely at me. "Why are there two?" I said walking over to both of them.

"Well, we're taking your car down to Forks and you are getting into a car accident and Alice and I didn't want to mess up your baby so we bought you a car to wreck." I nodded slowly and opened the new car.

"All of our stuffs already in here." I said putting Edward and my backpacks in on the back seat. I put my purse in the front seat and closed the door. "Thanks, Edward." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You're welcome. I know how much you love your car so I didn't want you to have to get a new one." I kissed him again. Who was lucky enough to have a sweet husband that would buy you a brand new car just so you could ruin it? I held his hand and we went back into the house.

"Did you like it?" Rosalie asked excitedly.

"Yes. Now I don't have to ruin my baby!" I said laughing.

I looked over at the clock and it was 7:30. Edward followed my gaze and nodded.

"I think we should get going." Edward said. "Pack up the car your taking." He instructed and took my hand and brought me back out to the garage.

"We'll see you at school!" I yelled back into the house. We got into my new car and I started the car.

"Off to school and then to Forks!" Edward said taking my hand as we drove to school.

------------------------------

**ok so i really didnt know how to end it so this is just how i ended it. **

**I guess it was just a fluff chapter to get them off to Forks (where the next chapter will take place!) **

**i want to know what you think so tell me!!**

**did you like it? or hate it? or what?**

**tell me in a review! **

**ok thanks! and i'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hi! Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed for the last chapter. There werent as many review as i would have hoped... so lets review some more pleaseee!**

**Ok so here's chapter 21! happy reading and reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: dont own twilight or any thing from it :(**

**-----------------------------**

Chapter 21

I sat in my last class of the day strumming my fingers against the wooden table top. I already knew about everything the teacher was talking about and I was getting really bored and impatient. I rolled my eyes and sighed when my teacher turned around to write up some notes on the board. Edward noticed and rubbed soothing circles on my hand. I smiled gratefully at him and watched the clock slowly tick its way to the time the class ended. When my teacher ended the lecture I literally jumped out of my chair and packed up my stuff.

"A little eager, love?" Edward said taking his time to get all of his things into his backpack.

"Yes! I want to see everyone in Forks!" I took all of his stuff and shoved it into his bag and grabbed his arm, leading him out of the room.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard someone yell just as I was about to leave. I turned around and saw Alyssa waving to me with an eager face.

****AN: Just in case you don't remember: Alyssa is one of Bella's friends that she meet in the beginning at a party. She's Olivia's cousin. Here's the passage from chapter 4: **

_**Alyssa was swaying along with a song when I got to her thoughts. **__Edward's hot but I've seen better. Like that Jacob guy that my cousin Olivia ran off with…__**My eyes widened when she thought this and I looked at Edward. He nodded at me and we turned back to Emilie who was still talking to us about the University. I nodded and pretended that I knew what she was talking about but I was more focused on Alyssa and how she knew Olivia and Jacob. I wanted to bring it up but I wasn't sure how to without telling her that I could read her mind…**_

**Ok So just remember that…now back to the story!****

"Oh, hey, Alyssa!" I said pulling Edward over to her.

"I overheard you saying that you were just about to leave for Forks, right?" She asked. Alyssa looked a little embarrassed to admitting that she had listened to our conversation before.

"Yeah, we lived there before we came here." I told her.

"I'm driving down there tomorrow for my cousins wedding." Alyssa told us.

"That's funny because our best friends are having a wedding too." Edward said.

"Olivia and Jacob Black?" She said with a hopeful look.

"Yes!" I pretended to be really surprised by this bit of information that I already knew. "What a small world…"

"That's so weird. How did you meet Jacob and Olivia?" Alyssa asked.

"I've known Jacob practically my whole life and when I moved back to Forks a few years ago we got to be really good friends. And then Jacob met Olivia and came up here to live with us."

"You mean up here? How could I have missed them?" Jacob and Olivia had come to the University several times and had been around town so I have no clue how she couldn't have known.

"I don't really know. But we really have to get on the road. Give me a call when you come down and we can get together."

"Ok, great! Bye guys!" She said smiling. We said goodbye to her and then went out to my 'new' car.

Everyone else was in their cars waiting for us. I waved to them and I heard the quiet purrs of Rose's BMW and Alice's' Porsche engines as they started their cars and pulled out of their parking spots.

I followed both of them down the road and out of our little town. I turned on the music and sang along with the songs that came on the radio. Sometimes Edward sweet deep voice would join in but mostly he just listened to my voice. As I sang I let my mind wander freely. I thought back to our conversation with Alyssa and a thought hit me.

"Edward…" I said still trying to think through my dilemma.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked with an urgent tone.

"Alyssa's going to be in Forks." I said slowly. Edward waited patiently for me to continue. I unblocked my thoughts from him so that he could see what I was seeing. "How's my death going to work then? She knows me and knows that I go to the University."

Edward took a deep breath and thought for a moment. Alice must have been listening to our conversation because I heard her trying to mind speak with me.

_Bella! It will all work out. I've already seen it. We just have to wait for Alyssa to leave Forks and make sure that no news of your car crash gets up to where we live. _Alice assured me. I knew Edward could hear her because of my unblocked thoughts.

_**Ok Alice. Thanks. **_

I groaned at the thoughts of never being able to come to Forks again and strummed my fingers gently against the leather steering wheel as I thought about it. Edward took my hand and held it in his. His cool touch felt amazing and instantly cleared my thoughts from any doubts that I had before. I looked over at Edward and he had a pained expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, never taking my eyes off his.

"It's clear that you don't want to have to leave Forks and because of me you have too." He broke eye contact from me and watched the trees as we sped passed them.

"You're not making me do anything that I don't want to."

"Yes, I am. I'm the reason why you had to give up your mortality and your human life. Now you have to die for your parents and the whole town. I'm truly a monster."

"Edward…You aren't a monster." I told him quietly. "This is what I want. If I hadn't wanted any of this I would have ran the first time I saw you. I chose this life and if it means getting to spend forever with you then I would give up anything."

He opened his mouth to respond but I quickly covered his lips with two of my fingers. He smiled against my fingers and leaned into swiftly kiss me. I groaned when he pulled away but he turned my head towards the road.

"You have to watch were your going, love. We aren't planning for a crash just yet." I laughed quietly but kept my eyes on the road.

Eventually I started seeing the familiar landmarks as we got closer and closer to Forks. When we finally pulled into the little town, it reminded me of how much Forks felt like my home. I smiled and noticed that people were staring at our three gorgeous and expensive cars as we drove towards our old house. I could hear of their thoughts. "The Cullen kids are back." Is what most of them consisted of.

I was used to it by now and I didn't even flinch or blush. I followed Alice to the outskirts of town and pulled into the familiar long driveway. Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us on the front porch and ran down to greet us once we were parked.

"We've missed you so much!" Esme said rushing to give each of us a hug and a kiss.

"We miss you too." I said once she hugged me. Carlisle hugged each of us and asked about how Alaska was.

Once saying 'hello' was over, we got all of our bags and went inside. Edward led me up to his old room where I was staying too now that I was his wife. We put all of our clothing away in about 2 minutes and went down to talk with Carlisle and Esme. We all filled them in on our college lives up in Alaska and told them of all of our friends. They were really interested in what we had to tell and listed to each detail.

After all of us had told them almost every detail, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bells!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Dad!" I hadn't talked to him in a while.

"Jacob told me that you were coming back into town. How could you forget to tell your old man?" He asked laughing. I guess I had been so wrapped up in school and the wedding I had completely forgot to tell him.

"Sorry, Dad! I've just be so busy. I'll make it up to you and come over right now."

"Ok, I'll see you soon." I hung up.

"I'm going over to see Charlie." Edward nodded and got up with me. The rest of the family would come over later because they wanted me to talk to him for a while. Edward and I got coats and went into my car. I drove quickly through town until I was stopped by the traffic light. Mike, Erik, and Jessica were on the corner and started waving.

"Bella!" Jessica yelled. I waved back and looked over at Edward.

"Do you mind if I stop really fast?" He shrugged. I knew he wasn't thrilled about me seeing Mike and he got out of the car with me when I pulled into a parking spot.

"Oh my god! Bella! You look absolutely amazing!" Jessica said running over to me and giving me a huge hug. I hugged her back gently.

I looked over at Mike who seemed extremely dazzled by me.

"Hey Mike!" I waved at him and he seemed to snap out of it.

"Oh.. um… hi Bella!" He said with a huge grin on his face.

Erik smiled at me and said hi.

"So what are you doing back here?" Erik asked.

"It's our Fall Break and I wanted to come back and visit everyone. And I don't know if you remember our friend, Jacob, but he's getting married in a few days so we're back for that too." I explained. "What are you all doing here?"

"We all decided to go to the community college up here but we have Fall Break now too." Mike answered still checking me out. Edward seemed to notice this and protectively wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Where's Angela?" I asked, noticing that she wasn't with them.

"Oh she decided to go to some college east of here. I think she's coming home sometime this week though."

We talked for a little bit longer before Edward whispered that we should probably go and see my dad.

"It was nice talking to you! We have to go and see Charlie now! See you around." I said waving to them as Edward led me back to the car.

"They all haven't changed at all." I said starting the car.

"Especially Mike…" Edward mumbled.

"Oh, calm down. He's always been like that."

"That doesn't mean that I have to like it any better." I rolled my eyes and drove slowly to Charlie's house. I turned off the car and ran up to the front door as soon as I parked in front of my old little house.

Charlie threw open the door and looked me over. "Bells!" He gave me an awkward hug.

"Hi dad!" I said still gently hugging him.

"You look great, honey." He told me, stepping back to take a look at me. "Hi Edward!" He said shaking his hand.

"Hello, sir."

"Come on in." Charlie was clearly happy that I was home and I could tell that he missed me a lot.

I walked in and took a breath of the familiar smell of my old house. I could hear someone in the kitchen as Charlie led us in that direction.

"Mom!" I yelled when I saw who was washing dishes and cleaning up.

"Bella!" My mom dropped the dish in the sink and it shattered into tiny pieces. "Oh…" She said looking down at it. "Charlie… I'm so sorry!" 'Typical Renee…' I thought. She started cleaning it up but Charlie went over and took over.

"Go say hi to Bella." He said nudging her in my direction. She gently put the sponge and rubber glove down on the counter and then rushed over to hug me.

"I've miss you!" She said, releasing me and taking a look at me. Since I've arrived in Forks, people have been doing this a lot to me. "You look so grown up." She pouted. "It makes me feel so old standing next to you two." She motioned to Edward and me. Renee went up to Edward and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How's Bella treating you?" She asked laughing.

"She's a perfect angel." He said planting a kiss on my forehead and wrapping one arm around my waist. Renee clasped her hands together and was thinking about how perfect we were together and I smiled gently.

We filled my parents up on everything that had been going on with us and then listened while they each told about Forks and Florida.

Renee had flown in last night and was going to stay with Charlie until after the wedding while Phil was in Florida for some baseball thing. I was happy that they were going to be spending some time together.

"Do you guys want to stay for lunch?" Charlie asked.

"We had a late breakfast but we'd love to stay." Edward answered politely.

"What do you want?" Renee asked Charlie, standing up.

"Anything's fine with me. You know that." He said laughing. She shook her head and Charlie turned on some game that Edward instantly became interested in.

"I'll come help you in the kitchen." I said getting up and following Renee. I started pulling different ingredients out of the refrigerator for grilled cheese and putting them on the counter for Renee.

"How did you know that's what I was making?" She asked, looking down at the bread, cheese, and butter I had gotten out. I forgot that I had read her mind and just got them out without asking.

"Lucky guess. Charlie always likes grilled cheese." I said shrugging and sitting down in a chair.

Renee gave me an unconvinced look but decided to ignore it.

"So how's married life?" She said getting a pan out and setting it on the stove.

"It's nice. The Cullen's are really nice and being with them is a ton of fun." I answered truthfully.

"I mean with Edward. Do you guys get along and everything?"

"Yeah, I love Edward and he loves me. We're perfectly happy together." She nodded and began buttering one side of the bread and setting it on the pan making a sizzling noise as the butter touched the hot pan.

"You don't have dark circles anymore." Renee turned around and leaned against the counter.

"I guess not." I didn't even notice that they had gone away but I knew my eyes were now the same perfect shade as Edwards since we had just gone hunting. She crossed her arms and smiled.

"I can't believe my little Bella is all grown up. You just look so beautiful and mature now."

"Thanks, mom." I smiled back at her. "You look happy too." I said, knowing that she would start telling me about Phil and Florida.

As she chattered on I got up and put the cheese on both sides of the bread and put the pieces together. She continued talking and I turned off the stove and put the sandwiches on plates. Renee got out some drinks and called Edward and Charlie to come. I noticed Edward wrinkle his nose up as he came into the kitchen from the smell of the human food.

I smiled at him as he sat down next to me and held my hand under the table. We talked until they finished eating and then got up to leave.

"We should probably get going." I said pushing my chair back in under the table.

"So soon?" Charlie said taking Renee's and his dish to the sink.

"Yeah, we promised Jake and Olivia we would stop by for some wedding stuff."

"Ok, honey. We'll see both of you later!" Renee said hugging both of us. Edward and Charlie shook hands and he gave me another awkward hug.

We got into my car and drove to the reservation. I noticed Edward flinch when we crossed the invisible border.

"Is the smell really that bad?" I asked.

"It's manageable." He answered, not breathing. I was glad that the werewolf smell never had bothered me.

We pulled up in front of the Blacks house and I turned off the car. Edward ran around the car and opened the door for me. I smiled and got out.

As we started walking to the house, Edward heard his phone ring from in the car and ran back to go get it. As I continued to the front door, I heard the sound of running and heavy breathing. I looked around but before I could see it coming, I was knocked and pinned down to the ground.

------------------------------

**hmmm... so what just tackled bella to the ground? **

**i'll make a deal with you... if your like one of the first 10 people review i just might tell you. so hurry up and review!**

**i think this chapter came up relatively quick compared to the other ones even though there werent that many reivews.... and i have exams next week so i dont know if i'll be able to update for a while. **

**maybe if theres enough review from people that just cant wait, i'll attempt to update one more time!**

**so go review now. tell me what you thought about the chapter and thentell me what ever you want because you know that i wil reply back to each and every review. (i usually do this in school... dont tell my teachers :] ) hah ok so review right now!!!**

**thanks and i'll update really super soon if theres atleast 30 reviews!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Sorry that it took my so long to update! Like i said at the last chapter, i had exams last week and my brain was pretty much fried after that. but i wrote a short chapter and i thought that i would post it so you wouldnt have to wait any longer. **

**thanks to everyone that reviewed! i really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own twlight**

**--------------------------------------**

Chapter 22

I closed my eyes and felt the impact as I hit the cold ground. I'm pretty sure I made a dent in it when I landed. Someone's big warm body was pressed against mine as I laid there.

"Vampire Girl!" The person yelled. I opened my eyes and saw that Quil was lying on top of me. I started laughing.

"Quil!" I said excitedly back. I hadn't seen him in a while and he looked a lot older now.

"What's up?" He said, his breath blowing in my face.

"Right now you." I said looking up at him, expectantly.

"Oh, right… sorry about that." He said, starting to get up.

I smiled at him and I guess I dazzled him because his eyes glazed over and he just smiled back with a dopey grin. I heard the front door open to the Blacks house and someone's heavy feet running over to us. I assumed it was Jacob since Billy was still in a wheel chair. I heard him laughing when he got over to us.

"So it's Quil and Bella now… How would have known? How are you feeling about this, Edward?" Jacob and I assumed Embry were laughing but Edward let out a low growl.

I rolled my eyes and gently pushed him off of me and rolled him over on the ground so that he was on his back. Clearly, he was still dazed but not seeing my face cleared his mind a bit. Jacob and Embry laughed even harder when they saw his still dazed face and I stood up and tried to get some of the grass out of my hair. Edward wrapped his arm around me when Jacob helped Quil up.

Quil cleared his throat and looked at his feet. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's ok, Quil. Don't worry about it." I said smiling at him but making sure that I wouldn't dazzle him. There was an awkward silence that was broke by Jacob.

"So welcome back to the rez!" Jacob said, shaking Edwards hand and a slap on the back. Edward loosened his grip on me when Jacob gave me a hug. I heard the door open again and Olivia came running out to me.

"Bella! You're here!" She yelled. I watched Jacobs face as Olivia ran towards us and I could see the incredible love that he had for her. He held open his arms and she ran into him. Jacob wrapped his arms around her tiny body and planted a kiss on top of her head. She turned around to face us and leaned into him.

"Hi, Olivia!" I said, admiring how adorable they were together.

"I need some help with some wedding stuff. Can you come inside?" She asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I turned around and kissed Edward lightly on the lips. He smiled against my lips and I pulled away slowly. Embry and Quil stood by us awkwardly clearly uncomfortable. Olivia and I walked towards the house together at human speed.

We went inside, leaving the guys outside to talk. Billy was inside watching TV and I went over to him so say hi.

"Bella!" He said. "You look wonderful!"

"Oh, thanks Billy! You aren't looking to bad yourself." I joked around.

"How's everything been with you and Edward?"

"It's great! We love Alaska and we were so happy when Jake and Olivia came up with us." He nodded happily and looked back at the TV just when the game was coming back on. "We'll let you get back to that." I said following Olivia into Jakes room.

There were papers scattered all over his bed and I picked a few up. They had different versions of Olivia's wedding vows to Jacob on them.

"I know I'm supposed to do this alone but I just need a few pointers. You've known Jake the longest." Olivia said sitting down on the bed. "Which one do you think is the best?" She said as I read through them.

I picked the one that I thought suited Jacob and Olivia's relationship the best. I told her what I thought about it and what to add to make it even better.

"Now, you just have to add your loving touch on it and I think it will be perfect. Jacob will love it." I assured her standing up.

"Ok, thanks so much, Bella! I know I can always count on you. I know I've only known you for a few months but you feel like a sister to me." I opened my mouth to say something but she stopped me. "I want you to be my maid of honor." She bit her bottom lip and waited for me to say something.

"Of course!" I practically yelled giving her a hug.

"I'm so happy that you said yes!" She said returning the hug.

"How could I have missed this?" I said thinking through my thoughts.

"Oh, Alice and I took care of that. We even bought your dress. It matches Edward's tie because he's the groom's man."

"I'm so excited for this!" I said smiling hugely.

"I know me too! I can't believe that I'm getting married!"

"It's great that you and Jake found each other! You two are completely perfect together." I told her as Olivia was beaming.

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments and I could hear the wolves hungry thoughts from outside.

"I guess we should go make the boys lunch or something because they're getting hungry." I told her. She nodded and we went into the kitchen to make too many sandwiches to count. When we finally finished, I put a sandwich on a plate and added some chips and a soda and brought it into Billy.

"Oh, thanks Bella!" He said taking the lunch from me.

"You're welcome!"

I walked out to the front porch and saw that the guys were playing football. Seth had joined them since Olivia and I had gone inside. I was glad they somehow we had gotten over the problems that werewolves and vampires had had for so long. The werewolves were some of the best friends that I could have asked for and now I could be around them.

I watched them as they played with insanely quick movements and cringed when Edward and Jacob ran into each other with a loud boom. They both hopped up instantly and were laughing. I was glad neither of them had gotten hurt. Edward smiled playfully up at me and I smiled back, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

The other boys seemed to have just noticed that I was standing there. Before I could even say anything, all the werewolves stopped playing and yelled 'LUNCH!' I laughed and watched as they all ran inside and to the kitchen.

Edward calmly walked up the steps and wrapped his arms around me.

"Guess what I am?" I said excitedly.

"What?" He said smirking, already knowing what I had to tell him.

"How did you already know that I was Olivia's maid of honor?!" I said gently slapping his arm.

"I'm a mind reader." He said smiling.

"So am I!" I crossed my arms and stuck out my tongue at him. "Alice and Olivia said they were keeping it a secret!"

"I know, you just aren't as observant as I am." He said, kissed the top of my head. I rolled my eyes, took his hand, and pulled him into the house with me.

Olivia and Jacob smiled at us when we made our way into the small kitchen. We stood off to the side while they ate lunch.

Seth picked up a sandwich and held it up towards me. "Want a ham sandwich, Vampire girl?" Everyone stopped talking and waited for my response.

"Sorry, Seth. But I'm a vegetarian." I said with a serious face. Everyone started laughing and Jacob gently shoved Seth for asking me that.

"No I'm serious! What would happen if you ate it?" He asked tossing it to me. I caught it easily and looked at it with a look of disgust.

"What would happen if you ate dirt?" I asked him back.

He shook his head. "I see your point." Seth said thinking about how dirt would taste. I laughed and took Edwards hand.

"We should probably get going?" Edward said.

"Ok we'll see you around. Jacob said waving. Everyone said good bye and Edward led me out to our car.

"That was fun." Edward said smiling when I gave him the keys to drive.

"It really was. I'm so glad that we can all just live together without problems." I told Edward as we started driving home.

"It all changed once you came along." Edward took my hand in his.

I smiled and gently squeezed his hand. "I love you."

Edward grinned and kissed my cheek lightly. "You know, you still give me butterflies every time you say that."

"Really?" I asked with a slight smile.

"You have no idea what you do to me. I seriously must be the luckiest guy to deserve someone like you."

"Edward…" I muttered, turning his face towards me and leaning into kiss him. We shared a short, sweet kiss and pulled away.

"I don't think that you know how much you affect me with everything you do." I told him. Edward rubbed light circles on the back of my hand and brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. We sat in a comfortable and intimate silence together until we got home.

**---------------------------**

**so not a cliffie at all, just a cute ending. **

**sorry that this chapter was short.... i'll try to make the next chapter longer **

**so now you know what to do! review! review! review! **

**review please!!! :)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey! So here's chapter 23! It's by far the longest chapter i think that i have ever written... i think it was over 14 pages on word... so i better get a ton of reviews for this!**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed for the last chapter! I really apprecitate it but i dont understand how there can only be 21 reviews with over 200 hits? so maybe more people should review!**

**happy reading and remember to review!!**

**------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 23

The next few days passed with visiting with old friends and spending time with Renee and Charlie. I tried to spend as much time as possible with them and currently I was sitting at the kitchen table while Renee cooked something up for her and Charlie for lunch. Alice came with me today and Edward decided to stay home and work on his Volvo with Emmett and Jasper. Charlie and Renee had always liked Alice and she wanted to spend some time with me and my parents.

Alice, Renee, and Charlie were chatting away while I sat lost in my thoughts. I felt Alice kick me under the table and I focused back under into the conversation. They were talking about Alice's time in France and her designs.

"Alice, I would love to see some of your designs sometime." Renee said thinking about an upcoming event that she had with Phil soon.

"Sure! I actually have them in my car. Let me go get them." Alice said jumping up and going to get her stuff. I knew that Alice had seen this in a vision so she brought her designing stuff with her.

Alice took her human time walking out to the car and getting her stuff. Renee hummed happily as she took the soup out of the pot and put it into 4 bowls. She then put the 4 chicken salad sandwiches and put them on 4 plates. I sighed when she put a plate and bowl in front of me and another set in Alice's spot.

"Mom…" I groaned looking down at it.

"Honey, you haven't eaten a thing here." She said with a motherly look to me.

"But we had a late breakfast, so I'm not hungry and I'm sure Alice isn't either." I said trying to get out of eating the human food in front of me.

"Bells, your mom's right. She made you a delicious lunch." Charlie said, taking her side. Alice skipped into the room with a large black bag and gave me a confused look.

"Alice… my mom made us lunch." I said with a fake smile. When my parents weren't looking at me, I glared at her.

"Sorry! I didn't see this happening!" She whispered to me at vampire speed.

"Oh, well, thanks, Renee, but I'm really not hungry right now." Renee gave her a disapproving look and crossed her arms. Alice sat down next to me and put the bag on the floor. She looked at the food with a disgusted look.

"Girls, you not getting up until you eat this." She said placing a bowl and a plate in front of her and Charlie.

"Mom! We're not 5." I whined.

"I'm aware of that, honey. Just eat." She said with a frown.

Alice looked at me and shrugged. Renee was staring at us waiting to do something. Charlie had looked up from his food and was waiting.

I sighed and picked up the sandwich and took a small bite. I quickly chewed and swallowed it and managed to keep a smile on my face.

"Mmm… this is really good." I said putting the sandwich down on the plate. I nudged Alice under the table and she grimaced before taking a bite of the soup. I could hear her thoughts and I wasn't looking forward to eating that too. Alice smiled at my mom in an attempt to hid her disgust. I forced another bite of sandwich down and some soup. I tried to eat it without thinking about it and I knew that Alice had it worse than me because food didn't smell or taste as bad as it normally should to me. I took another bite of soup and felt the slimy warm glob slide down my throat.

When Alice and I had finished half of our sandwiches and most of the soup, Renee smiled at us with a satisfied look.

"Thanks, mom. That was really good." I said pushing my plate slightly away.

Alice did the same and said sweetly, "Yeah, thanks Renee." My mom smile back at her and began to clear off the plates from the table. Alice and I both jumped up to help her and grabbed everything and put them in the sink. I turned on the water and rinsed off the dished and put them in the dish washer while Alice began taking out some designs that she knew Renee would love.

Charlie stood up after seeing the designs of dresses and different outfits, and mumbled something about going to watch the game. He was thinking about how he really wasn't interested in listening to fashion would rather watch sports instead. I laughed quietly when he shuffled out of the room and Renee and Alice went through the casual dresses that Alice had designed in France.

I sat down at the table with them and closed my eyes quickly as I got a vision of Renee wearing one of Alice's dresses. I shuffled through the papers and pulled it out. It was a simple red dress that was knee length and had a box cut neck line that lead into a V neck line. It had sleeves that would cover her shoulders and then small ruffles at the neckline. It looked fabulous on her and made her look confident and younger.

"What do you think about this one?" I said showing it to them. Alice squealed and clapped her hands together.

"That's perfect!" Renee looked at it and a smile crossed her face.

"Are you sure that's not too young for me?" She said taking the paper from my hand and studying it.

"Of course not, Renee! It's going to look gorgeous on you!" Alice said. "I can already see it!" I shot Alice a warning look when Renee looked curiously at her. Alice just smiled and pretended that nothing was wrong and began to clear up her papers.

"You're really going to make this for me?" Renee asked.

"Of course! You'll have to have an Alice Original! I'll even get started on it now." Alice finished cleaning all her stuff up and put it in her bag.

I looked over at the clock and it was getting to be almost dinner time and I was sure that Alice and I couldn't take another meal.

"I guess we should get going then." I said standing up. Alice nodded and picked up her bag. "Bye, mom." I hugged her and she wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"Thanks, honey." She whispered to me before releasing me.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding." I told her and went over to say goodbye to Charlie. He stood up and gave me an awkward hug.

"Bye, Bells." He said and then said his goodbyes to Alice. Renee came in and hugged Alice and thanked her for making her the dress. I could tell that Alice was just as excited as Renee about the dress.

Alice and I walked out to my car and got in. I drove slowly until we got out onto the main road and sped up.

"I think we need to go home." Alice said holding her stomach. I wasn't really feeling too well either after Renee's lunch. I'm sure it would have tasted good if we were humans but now we both needed to get it out of us. Food didn't really sit well in our stomach.

I drove even faster home and pulled into the garage. Alice got her bag out of the trunk and we both went into our own rooms. Edward was lying in the bed watching TV when I burst into the room and into the bathroom.

Edward jumped off the bed followed me. "Love? Are you ok?" He held back my hair as I leaned over the toilet and threw up the lunch I was forced to eat. I stood up slowly and Edward released my hair and let it fall around my shoulder. "What happened?" He asked pulling me into his chest.

"Renee made Alice and I eat lunch…" I mumbled into his shirt. His chest shook lightly from his laughter. "It's not funny." I said with a smile. Edward kissed my forehead and went to kiss my lips but I pulled away and pressed my lips together.

He gave me a confused look and I pulled away from him and went over the sink and brushed my teeth. When I finished I came back over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Sorry… I just needed a human moment." I said looking up at him from under my eyelashes.

He looked down at me with his smoldering gold eyes and made a trail of kisses up my neck leading up to my lips. I slid my hands under Edward's shirt and felt his granite cut abs. He smiled as my hands lightly traced each muscle and soon he untangled his hands from my hair and pushed my body closer to his. Edward ran his hands up and down my back and then cupped my face to move my face closer to his.

I pulled away from his lips and he continued to kiss my neck and my shoulders. Through ragged breathes I said, "Edward, Emmett coming up."

"So?" He said with a smiled and continued what he was doing. As much as I didn't want him to stop, I didn't want Emmett barging in on us as usual.

"Edward…" I muttered with a warning tone. "Three, two, one…" I whispered the seconds we had until Emmett came.

He didn't even bother to knock when he threw open the door and started laughing.

"Dammit, Emmett." Edward said attempting to straighten himself out.

"Sorry, bro. I should have knocked… I know." I rolled my eyes. "You have a lock on the door." Emmett reminded us.

"Thanks, but I don't think that would keep you out anyway." Edward answered.

"It's not like you didn't know what was going on." I said with my arms crossed.

"It's not like you didn't know I was coming up." He mimicked me and crossed his arms. Edward let out a low growl.

"What do you want?" Edward asked with his arms still wrapped around me.

Emmett pressed his lips together and thought for a moment. I listened to this thoughts and he was trying to remember why he had come up here.

"Don't hurt yourself thinking that hard." I teased with a smile. I sighed after a while.

"Oh! I remember!" He exclaimed.

"Good… I thought another century was going to pass before he would remember." Edward whispered to me. I tried not to laugh but managed only to crack a smile.

"Alice wanted me to come up here beca--" Emmett started but was interrupted when Alice came flying up the steps and into the room.

"Good, you got them to stop." She said with a satisfied tone. Edward let go of me and put both his hands on his head and let out a load groan. "Oh, shut up, Edward. You'll have her all to yourself later tonight." Alice said with a wink.

"Alice!" I yelled and I could feel a deep blush creep across my cheeks.

"Sorry, I can't help what I see." She replied with a shrug. I hid my face in Edward's chest and groaned because I didn't want Alice and Emmett to see me blush.

"Why did you come up here?" Edward asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"Bella! How could you forget?" Alice said with a shocked voice. I shuffled through her thoughts without looking at her and I remembered that Olivia's bachelorette and Jacob's bachelor parties were tonight.

"Sorry… I was just a little distracted." I said turning around to face Alice and Emmett.

"I can see that." She added and made a disapproving noise with her tongue. "We have a lot to do so let me get you ready."

"Alice… I can already see what I'm wearing. You don't have to pick it out for me." I said already seeing the dress in my head.

"Please, Bella. For old times' sake?" She gave me her puppy eyes look and I had to say yes so I just nodded my head. "Great! Emmett, I have yours and Edward's outfit down in your room so go get ready for Jacobs."

Edward swiftly kissed me on the lips and followed Emmett out of the room. Alice closed the door and then went into my closet and pulled out a dress. It was a brown strapless dress with a teal bow right under the bust. It had a light blue cheetah print lining under the brown mesh. **(Go to my profile for a picture) **She then went back into my closet and brought out a pair of teal high heels that matched perfectly with the bow.

"I love it." I told her when she looked at me expectantly.

"I know." Alice replied straightening out the bow. "I guess you need to go take a shower so I can work with your hair." She said with a disapproving look to the messy ponytail I had put it in from earlier. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Fine. I'll be right out."

"I'm going to go get ready and I'll be back up by the time you're done." Alice said and skipped out of the room.

I undressed and took a human paced shower. I let the hot water flow down my body and slightly warm my icy cold skin. There was a sharp knock on the door and I sighed.

"I'm coming." I said turning off the water. I dried off and wrapped myself in a towel. I opened the door and Alice and Rosalie were sitting on my bed waiting for me. Alice was dressed in a black and white tunic dress and black heels. Rose had on a black dress with sequins on it and matching black sequin shoes.

"Good you're done." Alice said hopping up and going into my giant closet. Rose and I shrugged and followed her in there. Alice motioned for me to sit on the chair in front of my mirror and she brushed out my hair.

"You know, this isn't really necessary any more." I told them when Rosalie and Alice both pulled out a hair dryer and began to dry my hair.

"Who else would play Barbie Bella with us?" Rose replied over the hair dryer.

"I know but you don't have to do it every time we have to go somewhere." I said to them.

"But you're really not as good as it as we are. No offence or anything." Alice said putting her hair dryer down. She got a cotton ball and nail polish remover and tossed it to me before picking up her hair dryer and attacking my head again.

"All right… I guess that's true." I said taking off the red nail polish I had on. When I finished, Rosalie turned off her hair dryer and got a gold-brown nail polish color. She did my nails and then put the same color on my toes.

Alice turned off her hair dryer when my hair was completely dry and then got out the big curling rollers that I never used. I didn't say anything as she covered my head in the curlers.

Rosalie got out my huge makeup bag and started doing my face. When Rose finished, she and Alice left my closet to let me get dressed. I put a strapless bra and underwear on and then went out to my room.

They both slipped the dress on carefully over my head, as to not mess up the curlers. I adjusted the dress and looked at it in the mirror. It was cute and the teal went well with my pale skin.

"I really like this." I said swishing the dress around on my legs.

"We thought you would." Rose answered handing me my shoes. I put them on and they fit perfectly and were comfortable. They would have been dangerous if I were a human because they were so high.

Alice and Rose nodded at each other and started to take out all of the curlers. As each curler was taken out, a huge curl would fall down past my shoulders. Alice gently brushed them so that they melded together and then Rosalie sprayed me with hair spray.

"We're done!"Alice said clapping her small hands together. I looked in the mirror and I had to admit that I looked pretty good. Alice and Rose hadn't spent that much time getting me ready since I moved to Alaska.

"Thanks guys!" I said hugging both of them. "And you both look amazing too." Alice squealed excitedly and Rose looked at me with a smug smile.

"Well I already knew that, but thanks I guess." Rosalie said with a flip to her hair. Alice and I rolled our eyes and laughed at her.

"Whatever, Rose." I said with a smile. "I think the guys are waiting for us downstairs." I told them after hearing their impatient thoughts from the first floor.

"Let's go!" Alice said and grabbed both our hands. "Tonight is going to be great!" I guessed she had a vision of later tonight. I only used my visions if I had too and I wanted tonight to be a surprise since Olivia's friends from Alaska had put it together so I just blocked my visions of later tonight.

Before I knew it, we were down the steps and standing in front of our husbands. Edward started at me with a goofy smile and didn't say anything. I gave him a confused look and he shook his head. I wanted to listen to his thoughts but I hated too because since I didn't open my mind to him, I didn't think that it was fair that I got to listen whenever I wanted.

Edward walked over to me and hugged me. "I'll miss you tonight." He said I stood on my tip toes to reach his lips and told him how much I would miss him that way. He chuckled and smiled when I pulled away. "You look gorgeous, love."

"You don't look too bad yourself." I said playfully noticing his khaki pants and blue shirt.

"Be careful tonight, ok?" He said with a serious tone.

"Edward, I'm going to a bachelorette party. I think I'm supposed to be worried about you at the bachelor party." I replied, attempting to match his serious tone.

"Well we can both agree to be good and safe. Then we won't have to worry about each other."

"I think I can agree to that." I said and kissed him one more time.

"I'll see you later tonight, love." He added with a wink as Alice, Rose, and I went out to Alice's yellow Porsche and got in.

Alice wanted to drive her car to Pot Angeles, where the party was being held. One of Olivia's friends had talked to Alice and had agreed that since Alice had planned the whole wedding, her friends from high school would get to do this party. They all lived in Alaska so we only thought that it was right to make it somewhat close to Alaska without being in it. This party was a surprise for Olivia and all that she knew was that Jacob was having his party, hosted on the reservation, and Olivia was going out with us for a final girl's night. Rose had been over to the Black's earlier with a dress and makeup for Olivia. She had told her that we would pick her up around 5 and now that it was 4:50 we were on our way to get her.

"I can't wait to see what her friends have planned for her!" I said thinking about what could happen tonight. This was the first bachelorette party that I had been too and I wasn't really sure what to expect.

"I think you'll like it." Alice said laughing from the front seat as she got another vision. I was tempted to unblock my visions to just take a peek at what was to come but I decided against it. Alice slowed down once we got on the reservation and pulled up in front of the Black's house.

"I'll go get her!" I said climbing out of the car and running up the front lawn to the door. I've spent so much time here getting ready for the wedding that I just walked into the house now without knocking.

"Olivia!" I yelled into the house.

"I'll be right out!" She yelled back. I could hear Jacob and her doing something back in his room and I tried to ignore the sounds.

"Bella!" Some yelled covering their hands over my eyes from behind me. "Guess who?!" I felt their warm hands, beating heart and listened to their thoughts and figured out who it was.

"Warren!" I said and his hands disappeared. "What are you doing here?" I asked spinning around to face him.

I flashed a smile at him and his eyes roamed my body freely. He seemed stunned and didn't respond so I cleared my throat and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sorry! Oh… wow… that's really embarrassing. I'm really sorry Bella." He stammered keeping eye contact with me now. I laughed and shook my head.

"It's all right. Don't worry about it."

"Well you look great." He said trying to make up for what he did.

"Thanks, Warren." I said smiling at him. "So what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm waiting for Jacob to take him over to the bachelor party. I came down from Alaska yesterday and Billy let me crash here for a night." He explained.

"Speaking of Billy… where is he?" I didn't hear his thoughts in the house.

"He went over to your dads, I think." That didn't surprise me since I was pretty sure some game was probably on. I nodded at him and heard Alice beep impatiently from outside.

"Olivia and Jacob! Let's go! Save it for your wedding night!" I yelled into the house. Warren started laughing and shook his head.

"That's just like them…" He said. Olivia and Jacob came out of his room holding hands.

"Finally…" I said, looking at them.

"Sorry!" Olivia said with a blush.

"It's ok…" I said looking over Olivia, making sure her makeup and hair looked good. I sighed and put my hands on my hips. "Jacob…" I said with a warning tone.

"What?" He said putting his hands up in the air.

"You touched her hair… Now I have to fix it." I rolled my eyes and led Olivia into the bathroom. I opened my purse and pulled out a brush and hairspray. Alice put it in there… I guess she saw what was going to happen.

"Sorry, Bells." Jacob said following us outside the bathroom. "I mean it's kind of hard to do what we did without touching her hair…" He opened his mouth to continue but I sprayed the hairspray at him so get him to stop talking.

"I don't want to hear about your love life, Jacob Black. I already heard enough of it." I said with smile when he started coughing from the hairspray.

"Bella! Gross! Now I smell like a girl!" He complained while I fixed her hair. I finished and walked over to him and sniffed him.

"You smell fine… Don't be such a girl and maybe you won't smell like one." I teased him while Olivia got her coat and purse. Warren tried not to laugh but didn't really succeed and let out a loud laugh.

Jacob tried not to laugh either and pulled me into a bear hug. "You're so funny." He said sarcastically when he put me down.

"I know." I answered with a smug look and a shrug. Jacob rolled his eyes and watched Olivia come back into the room. Alice blared the horn from outside and Olivia looked worried.

"Is she going to be mad?" She asked.

"She'll get over it if we get out there soon. May I?" I asked holding out my arms.

"Why not?" Olivia said letting me pick her up.

"We'll see you guys later." I said running at vampire speed out to the car. I buckled Olivia in at the same speed and Alice started driving before my door was even closed.

"Finally… You're worse than Bella was as a human. " Alice teased Olivia, speeding out of the reservation.

"Sorry!" Olivia apologized again.

"Don't worry about it." Rose said from the front seat. "We all have those moments. Don't we, Alice?" Rosalie nudged Alice with her elbow.

"You're hilarious." Alice said sarcastically.

"I know." Rose said turning on the music.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked Olivia.

"I'm ready to be with Jacob for the rest of my life but it seems so surreal every time I think about getting married." Olivia tried to explain.

"I think I understand what you mean." I told her thinking about the night before my wedding. I remember the nervous butterflies I had and all the thoughts running through my mind. I sat there completely lost in my thoughts until Alice slowed down once we got into city limits.

"So what exactly are we doing tonight?" Olivia asked looking around outside the car through the window.

"I told you already… we're having a last girls night with you as a single woman." Rosalie said turning around with a smile.

"I know, but what are we doing?" Olivia asked, still not satisfied with her answer.

"Mostly dancing." Alice said slowing down in front of a small club.

"A club?" I asked thinking that this was a really weird place to have a bachelorette party.

"I didn't pick it…" Alice muttered only loud enough for me and Rosalie to hear. I could tell that she wasn't very happy about not getting to plan this party. Olivia looked at me and I just shrugged.

"I know as much as you do…" I told her as we got out of the car. We walked to the front doors and there was no one around except the two bouncers. Alice simply nodded at them and they nodded back at her.

"One moment, please." One of them said before going inside. We waited outside with the other man until the man came back. I could hear the music blaring from inside and the sound of hushed whispers.

"You can go in now." He said opening the door for us. Alice, Rosalie, and I went in before Olivia and I looked around quickly.

The club was filled with all of Olivia's girlfriends from Alaska and I recognized a few from pictures that Olivia had shown us of her best friends. The room was small enough that it was actually somewhat crowded. From the DJ stand, the DJ yelled, "Ladies! The bachelorette has arrived!"

Olivia walked in behind us and stopped and brought her hands up to her mouth as everyone yelled "SURPRISE!"

"No way! Oh my God!" Olivia screamed excitedly. Everyone was cheering and yelling and her 3 best friends ran over to her and hugged her. They jumped around, excited to see her and one of them placed a purple sash around her that said "Bride-To-Be."

"I can't believe you girls!" Olivia yelled. Her hands were shaking slightly and I could tell that she was clearly surprised. Alice, Rose, and I stood off to the side while other women came up to her to say "hi" and congratulate her. After a while, we made our way to a high table and sat down on the bar stools. A waiter came over to us to ask us if we wanted anything but Rosalie waved him away.

I tapped my fingers on the table absent mindedly and wondered what Edward and the rest of the guys were doing. I wasn't going to call and bother them because I was sure that they were having fun. I watched Olivia from across the room as she talked excitedly with all her friends from up in Alaska. I listened to her tell them all about life with us and with Jacob and all about her friends lives as they caught up. Her friends seemed interested in us and asked a few questions with glances in my direction. I pretended not to notice but I listened carefully to Olivia's responses to make sure she didn't give away the secrets. She seemed to have it covered and I turned towards Alice and Rose.

"Well this is fun…" Rosalie commented looking around. "I feel so out of place without our boys."

"You can at least try to enjoy yourself." Alice said back, bobbing her head to the loud music. Eventually Olivia excused herself from her group and made her way over to us.

"I can't believe you guys!" She said once she made it to the table. "This is amazing!" Olivia looked around with a huge grin on her face.

"We really didn't do anything." Alice said. She was kind of touchy about this whole party planning thing. Olivia picked up on that and dropped the subject.

"So… are you having fun?" Olivia asked rocking back on her heels.

"Yeah, this is pretty cool." I answered, glancing around at all the decorations and lights.

"Good, apparently there's more to come. But you probably already knew that." She directed at Alice.

"Yes… it's about to get very interesting." Alice said and winked at me. I didn't look into the future and decided to just wait and see what would happen.

"Oh, great…" I muttered, absentmindedly running my fingers through a curl. Alice smacked my hand away as I almost reached the bottom.

"Don't mess up your hair. Or else we'll have a Shopping Barbie Bella Day." Alice threatened. I rolled my eyes but placed both of my hands folded in my lap.

"You guys want to come dance?" Olivia asked looking at the dance floor.

"Sure. Why not?" Rose said shrugging. We all jumped up and pushed through the people until we were in the center of the crowd. We laughed and talked while we danced to a bunch of songs. Olivia's friends came over to us and started dancing. After awhile, I could tell that they were getting tired so I suggested that we go and sit down so we could get to know each other better.

Olivia introduced us to the three of her best friends. Elaina was a tall brunette with chocolate brown eyes and she was pretty for a human. Gabby had short black curly hair and had a dark complexion. Shannon was pale with long curly, blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

After Olivia introduced us to them, we told them how we had all meet and now were sisters. They seemed really interested in us and then shared their stories of how they had all meet as freshmen in high school. I went through each of their minds and decided that they were genuinely nice and good friends for Olivia. One of the waiters came over to our table and whispered something to Elaina. She nodded and excused herself from the table.

The Gabby and Shannon smiled at each other and Olivia looked at them with a confused look. Alice, Rose, and I had heard what the waiter had said and I guess that it meant something to Alice but I was just as confused as the humans.

I listened to their thoughts as Elaina made her way up to the DJ booth. He gave her the mic and turned the music off.

"Good evening, Ladies!" She said as everyone turned to look at her. "I hope you're all having fun tonight!" Everyone started cheering. "I think it's time that we bring up the bride, the maid of honor, and all the bridesmaids!" She yelled once it had quieted down.

A spot light flashed over our table and I grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her up to the stage with Rose, Alice, Gabby, and Shannon following. A man brought out a large chair and took Olivia and sat her in it. A large screen pulled down from the ceiling and a projector from the back of the room turned on.

"You Found Me" by the Fray started playing and a picture of Olivia flashed up on the screen. All eyes were on the screen as it showed pictures of Olivia with all of her friends and all of her memories in high school. It showed the first time that Elaina, Shannon, Gabby, and Olivia had hung out together, prom, dances, football games and any other pictures that any of her friends had put together. There were pictures of her and other girls from this party. Then it had a picture of Olivia, Alice, Rosalie, and me together. As the final picture it showed a really cute picture of Jacob and Olivia. Everyone "awed" and Olivia bit her bottom lip to keep herself from tearing up.

She stood up and hugged everyone that was up in the DJ booth.

"Now we have a surprise!" Elaina said motioning to the side of the room. A Congo line of male dancers filled in and all the women hooted and laughed. I looked over at Olivia and she covered her face with her hands and laughed.

"Oh my God... you are unbelievable!" She teased Elaina.

"Only the best for you! Besides, we need to have some fun tonight!" Elaina put the mic down and we all went down to the dance floor. The male dancers surrounded us and tried to get us to dance with them. I looked around and Alice and Rose had seemed to have disappeared. Alice… she knew this was going to happen. All of Olivia's friends started to dance with them and Olivia looked slightly uncomfortable as she danced with a dancer.

I promised Edward that I would be good and safe and I didn't want to go against that as the dancer rubbed up against me. I shook my head at him but he ignored me and kept dancing with me. By this time all the other people in the room had stopped staring at us and danced together with the pulsing music.

I turned around to face the guy and whispered that I was married. He just shrugged and was thinking about how hot I was.

"That doesn't mean you can't have some fun." He said back. "I'm Andrew, by the way."

"Hi, Andrew. Don't you ever just answer to no?" I said back, standing there uncomfortably while he danced against me.

"It's my job. Come on. Just dance." He begged.

"Sorry, but I really can't." I said pulling away from him and quickly making my way through the crowd and to the table where Alice and Rose were sitting.

"I hate both of you." I said sitting down. They both just laughed at me. "You saw this." I said glaring and pointing at Alice.

"Well, it's not my fault that you don't use your powers." Alice said still smiling.

"You looked so uncomfortable out there." Rosalie commented.

"Well, yeah… I promised Edward that I would be good. And then you two just left me out there!" They started laughing even harder than before and I noticed that the Andrew guy was attempting to make his way over to me. I sighed and rolled my eyes and pretended to ignore him.

Alice and Rosalie laughed uncontrollably when he placed one of his hands on my shoulder.

"Let's dance, baby." He said, trying to be sexy.

"How about not…?" I said glaring at Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh come on! Just one dance." I've never seen a guy try so desperately for a dance.

"There's plenty of other girls out there to dance with." I motioned towards the dance floor.

"But you're different then all of them." He argued back.

"Just answer to no." I tried to ignore him but he was very persistent.

"Please?" He asked.

"Actually… Sure. I'd love too." I told him. Alice and Rosalie's jaws dropped and they looked at me with a confused look.

"Great." He answered taking my hand and walking to the dance floor.

"Can we talk for a sec though?" I asked dazzling him with a smile. He just nodded at me with a goofy smile and sat down at a private booth with me. "So tell me about yourself." I said still dazzling him while sending calming and sleepy waves to him. He yawned and mumbled something. I kept sending them to him until his head hit the table and he released my hand. Alice and Rosalie walked over to me and laughed.

"Bella! What did you do to him?" Rose asked.

"I don't know… he just fell asleep." I said with a wink. He wouldn't bother me anymore.

"You're awful!" Alice said. I shrugged and we went and danced for a while. Eventually the party was over and Olivia said her goodbyes to everyone as we climbed into the car.

"That was amazing!" Olivia said thinking about all of tonight's events. We all talked about it and eventually Olivia yawned. We sat silently and let her fall asleep after that and when we pulled into the reservation, I carried her into the Black's house and laid her into Jacob's bed.

"Good night, Olivia!" I said when her eyes fluttered open.

"G'night. Thanks…" She mumbled and rolled over. I chuckled and then went back out to the car. I wondered if Edward was still at the party but I let Alice drive us home.

I changed into some pajamas and washed the makeup off my face. I brushed out my hair slowly and climbed into bed. I grabbed a book and waited until Edward showed up an hour later.

"Hey, love." He said kissing me.

"Hi, Edward." I said after kissing him.

"How was the party?" He asked searching my face.

"Kind of boring without you. But I kept my promise."

Edward smiled. "As did I."

"Good. There were male dancers." I said laughing. I let him read my memories and he shook his head.

"Alice and Rosalie." He growled.

"It was fine… I took care of him." I explained how I made him fall asleep.

"That's my girl." He kissed my cheek.

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

"I never have fun when I'm not with you." He placed on cool hand on my cheek.

"Well we're alone now, so we can have as much fun as we want." I said with a wink.

"Alice did have a vision earlier." Edward answered before kissing my neck.

"Wait!" I said jumping up off the bed. He gave me a confused look and I went over and closed and locked the door. "There. Now we can't have any interruptions." Edward smiled and patted the bed next to him. I turned off the light and climbed into bed with him for the rest of the night.

**----------------------------**

**so really long, right?? it took me forever to write this and maybe there would be more chapters like this if more people would review!! **

**21 reviews and 220 visitors?? somehow that doesnt add up... do review please!! **

**more reviews=longer chapters like this! and the next chapter is olivia and jacobs wedding so it will be long and great it there were tons of reviews**

**so if you've never reviewed before (you know who you are!!) then just review! click the little button and do it!!**

**thanks!! **


	25. Chapter 24

**Hi! Sorry that it took me so long to update again but heres the next chapter and its really long too! **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed for the last chapter!**

**Happy reading and remember to review :)**

**disclaimer: I seriously don't own twilight. **

**------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 24

I opened my eyes and looked outside the window. It was an overcast day so it would be ok for us to be outside during any part of the wedding. Alice had planned this perfectly, I thought as I heard her running around downstairs trying to get everyone out of bed and moving. I felt Edward shift next to me and I turned around to face him.

"Good morning, love." He said kissing the tip of my nose.

"Morning." I said smiling and stretching my arms and legs out. Edward frowned slightly as we heard Alice's light steps bounding up the steps and knocking on the door.

"Good morning you two! I know that you're door is locked for reasons that I don't want to think of, and I need you to get up now." She said. "Bella, you need to go and get Olivia in 5 minutes, ok?" She waited for me to answer. I rolled my eyes and just groaned. "Ok, great! I expect to have her in my room in 15 minutes!" I heard her run back downstairs and to some other wedding details.

"I guess I have to get up." I mumbled sitting up slowly.

"You don't have to…" Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist, attempting to pull me back into bed with him.

"She has to!" Alice yelled from somewhere in the house. "Don't make me come up there!"

"Sorry, Edward." I said reluctantly unwrapping his arms from around me. I didn't feel like stressing Alice out even more than she already was this morning so I threw on a pair of comfy sweats and put my hand into a messy ponytail. I kissed Edward good bye and went down to the kitchen.

"Bella…" Alice said looking at my outfit. "I can't let you go out like that." I just shrugged at her.

"I'm going to pick her up and then come right back. I'm not going somewhere special." I told her grabbing my keys and going out to my car while Alice just shook her head at me with a smile on her face.

I sped over to the Black's house, got out, and went into the house.

"Hello?" I yelled into the door.

"I'm in here, Bella!" Olivia yelled from the kitchen. I followed her voice and found her sitting at the table with an uneaten bagel in front of her.

"Hey Olivia." I said sitting down across from her.

"Hi Bella." She answered picking mindlessly at the bagel.

"Are you ok?" I asked feeling the nervousness rolling off her.

"I'm just a little nervous, I guess." I nodded understandingly.

"I know what you mean. I felt this way too. I don't think that I ate anything either." I said laughing. Olivia smiled and pushed the plate away from her. "Ready to go?" I asked her standing up. She nodded and grabbed all of her stuff before following me out to my car.

I waited for her to get in and I looked at the clock on the dash board.

"Crap… Alice is going to kill me if we're late." I said starting my car.

"Is she really stressed?" Olivia asked tapping her foot on the floor.

"Yeah, and if we're late, its going to put her over the edge so I'm going to speed faster than normal." I warned her. She nodded and made sure that her seat belt was on and door was locked. I laughed at her reaction.

As I sped through town, Charlie's cruiser was parked on the side of the road as I was going well over 100 MPH in an area that had a speed limit of 25 MPH.

"Opps…" I said as he noticed my car.

"What?" Olivia asked, not being able to see anything out the window because we were going too fast.

"My dad's a police officer and just saw me." I told her and my phone started ringing.

Of course it was Charlie. I reluctantly picked it up and answered it.

"Hi Dad."

"Isabella, where are you?" He said angrily. He never called me by my first name unless he was mad.

"Umm… driving?" I answered guiltily.

"That's what I thought. I just saw a silver Cadillac speeding through the town."

"What a coincidence." I answered pulling in to the garage. I motioned for Olivia to go ahead inside. I smiled because I had gotten her with a minute to spare.

"No, Bella. Not a coincidence. No one else in town has that kind of car. I thought that I raised you better than that." I bit my bottom lip because I could tell that he wasn't mad at me; he was just worried about me.

"Sorry, dad." I mumbled into the phone. I felt bad that I made him worry and I felt a familiar pain in my stomach when I thought about Charlie after my "death."

"I know, Bells. I know that you have a fast car and somehow like driving like that but it's not safe. I don't want to see you get hurt." I swallowed and tried not to let a tear slip down my cheek.**(A/N: Remember that Bella can cry because that was one of the traits she carried over with her when she was turned into a vampire)**

"I won't get hurt, dad." I said taking in a shaky breath.

"I just want you to be safe." I couldn't hold the tears in any more and I let them fall down my cheeks.

"Ok, I will. I'll see you at the wedding, ok?" I said, trying to make my voice sound as even as possible. I wiped a few of the tears away and sat down on the garage floor and leaned against my car.

"All right. I'll see you there tonight. Bye." He hung up and I dropped my phone in my lap and pulled my knees into my chest. I wiped the remaining tears off my face and closed my eyes. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's worried voice as he walked in to the garage. "Love? Are you ok?" He rushed over to my side and sat down on the floor next to me. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him. I let Edward into my thought and memories of my conversation with Charlie.

He held me and traced random shapes on my back. "It's going to be all right, Bella." He whispered into my hair. I could hear Alice's thoughts inside and I knew that she needed my help so I put on a smile and sat up.

"Sorry." I told him, slowly standing up.

"It's all right, love. Are you sure you're ok?" He said standing up next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I said hugging him. Edward kissed my forehead and hugged me back. "I have to go help Alice with the wedding." He released me and I ran into the house and up to Alice's room.

Alice smiled sympathetically at me when I came into the room. I guessed that she had seen what was going to happen and knew.

"Is Olivia in the shower?" I asked hearing the water turn on.

Alice nodded at me and continued to spread out all of the makeup and hair products across her table. She sat down and drew a quick sketch of what she wanted Olivia's hair to look like. I got a vision of Rose and I doing Olivia's hair and Alice nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you going?" I asked looking over her shoulder at her sketch.

"I have to go meet with the caterer and help with the set up on the beach. So I'm leaving you and Rose in charge to get her ready." Alice said adding a few finishing touches to the drawing.

"You're actually trusting us with something like this?" I said with a mock shocked voice.

"Ha ha. You're funny. I've already seen it and you'll both be fine." Alice said with a smile. "I'm going to leave now so I can go help set up for the wedding. I'll be home around 4 and you all better be ready." Alice said with a stern look to Rosalie when she danced into the room.

"Ok, ok." Rosalie said with a laugh. Alice looked over at me and I nodded. She looked satisfied and skipped out of the room.

"So Alice left us in charge of getting Olivia ready." I said looking carefully at the drawing of Olivia's hair.

"Yeah, we'll be fine though." Rose said looking over my shoulder at the sketch. I nodded as I got a vision confirming this.

"Olivia's going to take a while in the shower so I'm going to go up to my room to take a shower." I told Rosalie as I walked out of the room. My hair had a few waves in it and I wanted it to be straight for the wedding so I decided that washing it then straightening my hair would be the best way to fix this.

I walked down the hall and up the stairs to Edward and my room. I turned on the shower, got undressed, and stepped into the warm water. I let the hot water run down my icy body and warm my frozen skin. I wet my hair and lathered in my strawberry scented shampoo. I quickly rinsed it all out and deep conditioned my hair next and let it set in while my skin warmed from the water.

I heard the shower from Alice's room shut off and realized that I had been taking a pretty long time. At vampire speed, I finished my shower and got out and put some sweats back on again. I brushed my hair and got out my hair dryer and ran down to Alice and Jasper's room.

Olivia was just coming out of the bathroom when I sat down on the bed. She was wrapped in a towel and had her hair twisted up in a towel too. I tossed her a brush and she caught it easily.

"Brush out your hair and I'm going to blow dry mine." I instructed while I plugged in the hair dryer. My hair dried quickly and became silky and soft. Olivia finished brushing her hair at the same time I turned off my hair dryer.

"Rosalie." I said. I knew that she could hear me from where ever she was in the house.

"Yeah, Bella?" She said bursting in the room.

"Are you ready to do her hair?" I asked motioning Olivia to sit down on the chair. Rose nodded and grabbed another hair dryer from the bathroom. We dried her hair completely and then brushed it out again. We then started to pull her hair up in curlers. We went at human speed so that we wouldn't mess up at all.

When we finished it was around lunch time and I went down to the kitchen to get lunch for Olivia. I saw in a vision that she would only want a bowl of soup and some crackers. I poured her a Coke and took it back up to Alice's room.

Both of my hands were full and as I attempted to juggle Olivia's lunch, Edward was suddenly by my side and opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. "I'll be right back." I went into the room to find Rose and Olivia talking about the wedding. I put Olivia's lunch down in front of her and she looked up gratefully.

"Thanks Bella." She said taking a sip of her Coke.

"No problem. I'll be back in a few minutes." I told them and walked back into the hall where Edward was waiting for me.

"How's Olivia doing?" He asked taking my hands in his.

"Its going well. She's pretty nervous though." I told him pressing my body against him.

"Is that so?" He said kissing my neck.

"It kind of reminds me of me on our wedding day." I played with the collar of his shirt.

"Yes, but I couldn't see you all day." Edward mumbled continuing his trail of kisses.

"Eddie!" Emmett yelled from the kitchen, interrupting us.

Edward sighed. "Everytime…" he mumbled.

"Eddie! We have to go over to Jacobs now! Say bye to Bella. You'll see her in less than 5 hours." I frowned as Edward pulled away.

"Don't call me that!" Edward yelled back down to him. He rolled his eyes and turned back to me. "I'll see you there, ok love?" Edward said placing one last kiss on my lips.

I nodded and watched him disappear down the steps and to Emmett. I sighed and went back into the room and saw that Olivia had finished her lunch. I set the plates aside and Rosalie and I started on her nails. We gave her a French manicure and then started on her hair.

We followed the design that Alice wanted and after about an hour and a half we finished. Some of her hair flowed past her shoulders and was curled. The rest of it was pulled back with a barrette and was curled also. It looked really good and Rose and I knew that Alice would love it. We then went on and did her makeup.

When Rosalie and I finished with her, she looked gorgeous. We knew that Jacob would fall in love with her again as soon as he saw her. Rose and I gave each other high fives.

"Nice work, sis." I told her as we looked over Olivia to make sure that her hair and makeup was perfect. I check the clock and it was 3:30. "Alice will be here in a half hour so we should probably get ready." I said running a brush through my hair again.

"Good idea. Here, you can read this." Rose said handing Olivia a fashion magazine. "Just relax and whatever you do, don't touch your hair or face." She warned.

Olivia smiled. "I wouldn't dare. Now go get ready before Alice gets here." Olivia said shooing us out of the room. We laughed and went into our rooms.

My hair was mostly straight and as I looked into the mirror I got a vision of Alice not liking my hair. She wanted it to be curly and was going to fix it when she got home. I sighed and decided to just do it myself right now to save the time. I pulled out the curling rollers and let them heat up as I did my makeup. When I finished I took out the big curlers and rolled them into my hair.

As I waited for them to curl my hair, I pulled the dress out of my closet. All of the bridesmaids dresses were a chocolate brown and strapless. They were really pretty but since I was the Maid of Honor, Olivia wanted me to wear a different dress than everyone else. I had a gold colored dress that was also strapless. It gathered at the bust and flowed down to the floor. It was beautiful and I was excited to wear it. The whole theme of this wedding was gold and russet and the dresses would fit in perfectly. I had bought a dress earlier that I thought I was going to wear but then Alice found this dress instead. She insisted that I had to wear this dress so I decided that I would save my other dresses for another occasion.

I took the dress off the hanger and put it on over my head. I managed to zip it up and then began to take out the curlers. The curls fell past my shoulders and I sprayed hairspray in to make them stay like that all night. I put on my heels and put most of my makeup, a brush, and hairspray into a tote bag. I had a vision that someone would need it so I thought to bring it all along.

At 3:50 I was finished and went down to help Olivia get into her dress. The rest of the bridesmaids were arriving here at 4:10 and the limo would be here at 4:30. The wedding started at 6:00 but we all needed to be there by 5:00.

I put my tote bag down at the top of the steps and went into Rosalie's room.

"You almost ready?" I asked, watching her put the finishing touches on her hair.

"Yeah. I just have to put on my dress. You look great, by the way." She put down her hairbrush and went into her closet and pulled out her dress.

"Thanks." I said waiting for her.

"Can you help me zip it?" Rose asked turning around. I zipped it up and she turned around. "What do you think?"

"It looks amazing. As always." I said rolling my eyes with a smile. She laughed and looked at herself in the mirror. "Did you grab extra makeup and stuff?"

"Yeah, the bags at the top of the steps."

"All right. Great. I'm ready." She said taking a final look at herself. I nodded and we walked down the hall to Alice's room.

"Ready to put you're dress on?" I said taking the cover bag off of it.

"Sure. You both look so gorgeous, by the way. It's so hard to be friends with you when you look like that." Olivia said with a laugh.

"Olivia, shut up. You're so pretty." Rose said complementing her.

"Rosalie telling someone else that she's pretty? Wow, that's new." I said teasing Rosalie. "You know it must be true then, Olivia."

"Thanks, guys." Olivia said putting on her undergarments for the dress. "Ok, I'm ready." She said putting her arms up so that we could slip the dress on over her head.

We put it on her and then began to work on tying, buttoning, and zipping it up. Olivia stood patiently as we pulled and tugged at the dress so that it looked perfect. We stood back to admire our work.

"Wow…" was all that I was able to say. Olivia looked beautiful and the dress looked awesome on her.

"What?" Olivia asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"You look amazing." Rose said.

"Do I really?" Olivia asked. She still hadn't seen herself in the mirror and I turned her towards it.

"If you don't believe us, ask Alice. She'll be up in less than 5 seconds." I said, hearing Alice's car pulling into the garage. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" I said and Alice burst into the room.

"Ohmygosh! Olivia! You look amazing!" She said so quickly that it was probably hard for Olivia to understand her. "You girls did a great job with her!" Alice said hugging us.

"Thanks, Alice!" Olivia said.

"Is everything all set up?" I asked once Alice had calmed down.

"Yep. And it looks great! I have to get ready because the other girls will be here in 10 minutes." Alice said looking at the clock. She ran around at vampire speed getting dressed and doing her hair and makeup. Olivia attempted to keep track of her but I could tell that watching her go was giving her a headache as her eyes darted back and forth.

"You don't have to watch her." I said laughing.

"I know. But it's so cool how fast you guys can move." Olivia said tearing her eyes off of Alice.

"I'm done!" Alice said sitting down on the bed in her bridesmaid dress.

"Good. Should we go downstairs?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, Olivia, we'll carry you so you don't wrinkle your dress." I said holding out my arms. I simply picked her up at her waist and gently carried her down the steps and into the living room. I gently sat her in a chair and situated her dress so that it wouldn't wrinkle.

"Thanks, Bella." She said after I set her in a chair. I smiled and nodded at her and Alice handed me the shoes that Olivia was going to wear and I slipped them onto her feet.

"You're all ready to go." I said standing back up.

"Thanks so much. You really have no idea how great it is to have friends like you guys." Olivia said gratefully. "You really are my best friends and I don't know what I would do without you. You're practically my sisters and I know that I can always trust you. So thanks for everything."

"Aw, you're welcome Olivia. I'm glad that you meet Jacob." I said. I gently hugged her so that I wouldn't mess up her makeup or hair. Just then I heard a couple of cars pull up in the driveway.

I guessed that they had all come together so that they wouldn't get lost. I waited until they rang the doorbell to go open the door for them.

"Hi! Come on in!" I said, opening the door and revealing Elaina, Shannon, and Gabby.

"Hey Bella!" Elaina said. They were all dressed in their brown dresses and had their hair and makeup done.

"Bella! You look great!" Gabby exclaimed, admiring my dress.

"You really look great!" Shannon said.

"Thanks, guys! You look really good too! Are you ready to see the bride?" I asked closing the front door.

"I bet she looks she looks so good!" Elaina commented as I lead them through the house to the living room.

"She looks amazing." I told them.

"You have a beautiful home, by the way." Gabby said, taking a look around.

"Thanks! All the credit goes to Esme, my mom, though." I said. "Actually, here comes Esme now." I told them gesturing to the staircase. Carlisle took Esme's hand and walked down the steps towards us.

Esme wasn't in the wedding so she didn't have one of the matching dresses on. Instead, she was wearing a deep purple dress. Carlisle was dressed in a tux and I could tell that the other bridesmaids were dazzled by him from just taking one look.

"These are Edwards, Esme and Carlisle."

"Hello, ladies." Carlisle said extending his hand towards them. It took them a few moments to react to this. I listened into their thoughts and almost giggled from them.

_He's Edward's dad? He's so young looking… and not to mention, incredibly sexy. _Thought Gabby.

Elaina was the first one to recover and shook Carlisle's still extended hand.

"Hi Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said.

"Please, just call us Carlisle and Esme."

"Oh, ok. And you have a lovely home too." Shannon said.

"Thanks! Come on inside." Esme said leading the way into the living room.

"Olivia!" Gabby squealed looking at the bride sitting in the chair. Alice put one hand on Olivia's should to restrain her from getting up. Olivia glared up at Alice playfully.

"I'm not allowed to get up. Sorry. I'm so glad you girls are here!" Olivia said with a huge smile on her face. "Did Alyssa come with you?"

"Nope. She said that she was coming alone." Elaina told us.

Olivia shrugged and continued to talk with her three friends from high school. After a few minutes, I heard a car coming up the driveway.

"I think Alyssa's here. I'll go let her in." I said excusing myself from everyone. Esme nodded and smiled warmly.

Once again I waited until the door bell rang and then opened the door.

"Hey Alyssa!"

"Bella! Hi! I'm so glad I made it. I wasn't sure if I was going to the right place because the driveway was so long and so hard to find." She said stepping inside the house.

"No you're at the right place!" I said laughing.

"Ok, great. That dress looks so good on you!"

"Thanks! You look great too!" I said looking at her bridesmaid dress. Alyssa smiled and followed me into the living room.

"'Liv!" Alyssa yelled running over to Olivia. "I haven't seen you in forever!" Alice still restrained Olivia from standing up but allowed Alyssa to hug her gently.

"Alyssa!" Olivia said hugging her back. They talked and caught up until the limo came. Rose, Alice, and I led everyone out to the limo. Olivia walked slowly out to the car and we all held up her dress so that it wouldn't get dirty.

We let the other girls get into the limo first and then began to get it.

"We'll see you at the wedding, girls. Carlisle and I are going to ride over in our own car." Esme said poking her head in the door. We all said bye to her and then started off to the Church. The Church where the wedding was happening was on the outskirts of the reservation and really close to the beach.

Olivia and Jacob wanted to get married as close to the beach as possible and in November this was as close as they could get without freezing all of the guests.

The limo eventually arrived at the Church and everyone got out. We quickly get Olivia into the Church and into one of the rooms.

I could feel the nervous emotion rolling off of Olivia and I sent a ton of calming waves to her.

"I'm going to go check if the boys are here yet." I said, making sure that Olivia was calm enough. They all nodded and continued to touch up their makeup or somehow fuss over Olivia. As I left the room, a couple, I guessed Olivia's parents came walked up to me.

"Are you Bella Cullen?" The woman asked me. Olivia was a striking resemblance of her.

"Yes, I am. Are you Olivia's mother?"

"I am. Do you know where Olivia is? We wanted to wish her luck and see how she looks."

"Sure. I'll take you there now. And she looks beautiful." I assured them walking back to the room. "Here you go." I said pushing the door open for me. All of the girls looked up when they walked in and I nodded at them to clear out the room for Olivia and her family. They all immediately dropped what they were doing and filed out of the room.

"Did you find the guys?" Rose asked me as I closed the door.

"Not yet, her parents caught me before I had the chance."

"Let's go get them." Alice said leading the way to the other side of the Church. We eventually found them and talked to them for a while until Alice told them to get the other ushers and help the people find their seats.

We went back to the room and told Olivia that the wedding was about to start and her mom went to go take her seat. Alice disappeared and came back with a bunch of bouquets. She handed them out and made sure that everyone looked perfect.

"Here we go." Olivia said. "I can't wait to see Jacob." She muttered to herself.

I smiled at her and gently squeezed her hand. She gratefully returned the smile and took in a deep breath as the Church doors opened and one by one the bridesmaids filed in. I was the last one to go and I looked up at Edward who was already waiting on the altar. He smiled at me as I walked down the aisle to the altar.

_You look absolutely stunning, love. _He thought, knowing that I could hear him.

_**Edward, you're incredibly sexy and I must be the luckiest girl in the world. **_He looked so sexy in his tux and I wanted to run down the aisle to him but I somehow managed to restrain myself. I looked at the familiar faces in the crowd. I saw my parents, Billy and all of the boys from the reservation.

I looked at Jacob who was nervously waiting for Olivia to walk down the aisle to him. I watched his face as Olivia made her entrance and he looked at her like she was the only person in the room.

Olivia was led by her father down the aisle. Her dad kissed her on the cheek and then handed her off to Jacob, who shook hands with him, and then took Olivia's tiny hands in his own. They exchanged a loving smile with each other and then turned to the priest.

The priest started the ceremony and soon they made it to the part where Olivia and Jacob exchanged vows. They had each decided to write their own and Jacob cleared his throat as he started his.

"Olivia, I was in a bad place when I first met you. I tried to run away from my problems and away from my life because I thought that I would never be able to see the good things in life again." He took a glance at me when he said this. I knew exactly what he was talking about and I smiled at him to encourage him to continue. "But I met this wonderful girl one day and I felt like the earth just shifted under my feet. I saw the sunshine through the clouds. You brought the good things back into my life and taught me how to love. You showed me what love really was and you make me so happy every day. I promise to love you and take care of you each and every day in heath and in sickness. I love you so much and I can't wait to start the rest of our lives together." Jacob said. By this time, Olivia had tears running down her cheeks. Rose and I had used water proof mascara for a reason. I handed her a tissue and she wiped her eyes and face.

She smiled and took a deep breath to start her vows. "Jacob Black, before I met you I didn't believe in love in first sight. But when I first saw you in the restaurant, nothing mattered anymore. All I cared about was you and I knew that I had fallen in love." She stopped and took another deep breath through her tears. "I now believe in love at first sight and my life has changed for the better because of you. I will always love you and I promise to be there and take care of you no matter what happens. I love you, Jacob Black." I was close to tears now and I could tell that most of the people in the church were too.

The priest motioned for the ring bearer to hand them the rings and they slid them onto each other's fingers.

"You may now kiss the bride." He said. Jacob smiled hugely and they shared their first kiss as a married couple. After thanking everyone for coming and making it back down the aisle, we put Jacob and Olivia into the limo and then got into our own with the boys and headed over to the hall where the reception would be taking place.

"I loved your vows, by the way." I told Olivia as we walked into the hall.

"Thanks, Bella. I feel so relieved and happy right now."

"You should be happy. This is your day so go dance and have fun! First you have to go talk to everyone though." I reminded her as she looked deep into Jacob's eyes.

"Do I have to?" Olivia said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Just go." I said gently pushing Jacob and Olivia off to greet everyone.

Jacob and Olivia didn't want a formal dinner party and had a very relaxed environment so it went unnoticed when the Cullens and I didn't eat. I talked to my parents a lot and danced with Edward.

Olivia and her dad had their first dance and then when the next song played Charlie and I danced together.

"You did a great job getting Olivia ready." He said as we danced together.

"Thanks dad." I said, thinking about the incident earlier. I hoped that he wouldn't bring it up but it was still on his mind and I knew that it was coming up.

"Look, Bells. I'm sorry for getting mad this morning. I wasn't really mad at you… just more upset. I want you to be safe and live a long life." I smiled at the last part.

"I know and I understand. I'm sorry." I told him while I tried not to think of what would be happening in about three days.

"Don't be sorry. Just know that I love you."

"Thanks, dad. I love you too." I said. That was the last thing that we said until the song finished. Edward came over and then I danced with him.

"Having fun, love?" He whispered into my ear.

"I am. Are you?"

"I am now that I'm with you." He said pulling me closer to him. I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. We danced to the rest of the slower songs until the faster songs began to play as the night went on. Edward and I danced to the fast songs with the rest of our family for the rest of the night. The reception ended too soon but I could tell the Jacob and Olivia were excited to go on their honey moon.

They were going to our island where I was changed. Olivia and Jacob were going to be staying there for about a month and we had arranged everything for them. The house was stored with food and everything that they would need. Olivia and Jacob said good bye to everyone before coming over to my family.

"Thanks for everything." Olivia said hugging each of us.

"Yeah, thanks so much. You made this the best day of my life." Jacob said to everyone.

"We'll see you in a month!" They said excitedly as they got into a limo and drove off. Edward took my hand in his and we went inside and waited for the rest of the people to leave.

Finally the place was empty and we were able to go home. "That was a great wedding." Alice said sitting back in her seat in the limo.

"It really was. We did a great job." I said still holding Edward's hand.

"We should be done with wedding for a while now." Alice said with a sad tone to her voice.

"You'll just have to start your own wedding planning business now." Jasper said teasingly.

"That's a great idea! Thanks, Jasper!" I could hear her thoughts turning as she thought of a new business. We all laughed at her and soon we arrived back home.

"Good night, everyone!" Edward said sweeping me off my feet and carrying me to our room and locking the door.

"What's gotten into you?" I said laughing at him.

"I've barely seen you all day, love." He said climbing into bed with me.

"Ok, just let me change out of this so Alice doesn't kill me for wrinkling it or something." I said getting up and going into my closet. Edward sighed loudly as he waited. I unzipped the dress slowly and hung it up on a hanger.

As I was putting shorts and a shirt on, I got a vision. _I was running through the woods. I was running from something but I didn't know what. All I knew that I had to get away but it was getting harder and harder to run and I was getting slower and slower. Then everything went black. _

I gasped loudly and gripped the wall to keep myself up right.

"Bella? Are you all right?" Edward asked from the bed. I took a few deep breathes before I answered.

"Yeah. I… I'm ok." I lied trying to figure out what was happening. I had already worried Edward enough and decided not to say anything. I specifically blocked the vision from Alice too as I tried to make sense of what I was running from.

"Bella? Are you sure?" Edward said still on the bed.

"I… uhh…. I thought I saw something. But it was nothing." I lied again. I hated lying to him but I didn't want to worry him anymore. Every time something made me upset he would blame himself and I hated doing that to him. I decided to ignore it for tonight and worry about it tomorrow.

I smiled and walked back out to the bed. "I'm all right." I assured him even though I couldn't get the thought of my future just vanishing out of my head.

**---------------------------**

**uh oh... drama time ;)**

**whats happening? maybe if you review i might just give you a hint. so review!!**

**i hope you liked this chapter because i worked on it for a long time and its super long again. **

**i would really appreciate it if there were more reviews please! somehow 300 hits and 30 reviews doesnt add up. but its better than last chapter so let have more reviews for this chapter!**

**I have a long weekend so i'll have more time to write so if theres alot of reviews the chapter will hopefully be up faster. (its a possibility not a promise lol)**

**by the way... just wanted to tell you all about a fanfic that i've been reading and helping the author out with. you should go give it a try!! its called New Beginnings by DanielWhite. It should be under my favorite stories/ authors so you can find it**

**thanks and remember to review!!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey! so its been a while... i know. but heres the next chapter. thanks to everyone that reviewed for the last chapter :)**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 25

As I cuddled in bed with Edward, I slowly opened my eyes to Edward's dazzling caramel colored ones.

"Good morning, love." He said kissing the tip of my nose.

"G'morning." I replied with a smile.

"You're so beautiful when you're resting." Edward cupped the side of my face with his hand. I smiled again and kissed him gently on his lips.

When I pulled away, I took a quick glance out the window and saw that it was sunny.

"It's one of those rare sunny days in Forks…" I commented.

"I know. I have an idea for today though. It's a surprise and no cheating." He said with a smirk.

"You know I hate surprises." I said reminding him.

"Of course I know that, love. Just trust me, ok?" He said, staring intently into my eyes in an attempt to dazzle me. I just mumbled 'Ok' as I stared into his beautiful eyes.

"You ready?" Edward said laughing. I shook my head to clear it and blushed.

"That's not fair!" I told him, pulling the covers on the bed over my head.

"I can't help that I'm so dazzling." I could hear him laughing from the other side of the covers. I pulled the covered tighter over my head tighter and I could feel the redness on my cheeks grow darker. "Oh, come on, Bella." Edward pulled gently at the covers but I held on to them tightly. "Please?" I could hear him begging. I shook my head and stayed where I was. "Ok, have it your way." Edward said. I felt him climb of the bed and the bathroom door opened. I waited until I heard the shower turn on and then I lifted the covers off my head.

I looked around the room and I shrieked as Edward pounced from the bathroom and pushed me down on the bed.

"I knew you couldn't stay under there forever." He said with a smile. Edward had my pinned down under him and I looked around at our position. I noticed that he no longer had a shirt on and I looked at his perfect muscles on his chest. I wanted to reach out and touch them but both of my hands were being held above my head by Edward.

"This is not fair." I pouted. Edward smiled his crooked grin that I loved and my pout turned into a smile.

"Can you to decide on what emotion you want to have today?" Jasper said bursting into the room. "You're both driving me insane!"

"Sorry, Jasper." I said looking around Edward at him. I gently pushed Edward off of me and stood up.

"Yeah, sorry." Edward said, trying not to laugh.

"I'm not kidding. I'm trying not to attack Alice down there. Not that I would mind. But still." Jasper said warning both of us.

"From her thoughts, I don't think she would mind either." I told Jasper laughing. Jasper let out a low annoyed growl, slammed the door, and stalked down the steps.

Edward started laughing and I clamped my hand over his mouth. "Shh…" I said trying not to laugh myself. I took a few deep breathes and took my hand off of Edward's mouth.

"Thanks for warming up the shower for me!" I said running into the bathroom and closing the door to Edward's surprised face. The shower had still been running from before and I undressed and got in. My hair still had all of the hairspray in it from last night and I rinsed it out with my strawberry scented shampoo. I finished my shower, got out and dried off. I got dressed and got ready for the day. Edward didn't tell me where he was taking me so I just dressed in jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and sneakers.

When I was ready, I found Edward waiting for my on our bed. He appeared to have already showered and I gave him a confused look.

"Well I had to shower in the guest room, since someone stole the shower." He teased me as he pulled me down onto his lap.

I just laughed and ran my fingers through his hair. "So where are we going?"

"I told you it's a surprise." He said picking me up and taking me downstairs. "Don't cheat." Edward reminded me.

"Don't worry, I won't." I promised resting in his arms.

"Where are you two going?" Emmett asked as Edward carried me through the kitchen.

"Out." Edward replied simply.

"Can I come?"

"Nope." I told him.

"Please?" Emmett said. "I'm bored."

"Emmett, I'm taking Bella out for a surprise. You can entertain yourself." Edward said and Emmett frowned as we went out to the garage and got into the car.

Edward started driving and instructed me to close my eyes. I closed them and waited patiently as we drove quickly to where ever Edward was taking me. I felt the car begin to slow down but I kept my eyes closed.

"We're almost here. But don't open your eyes yet." Edward said as the car stopped. I heard him get out and then my door opened. He picked me up again and then cradled me to his chest and I heard gravel under his feet as he walked. I felt the wind on my face as he started running but I kept my eyes closed and sniffed the air. I couldn't pick anything up except some animals so I just trusted Edward and relaxed.

"We're here." He said coming to a stop. He placed me on my feet and took my hand. "You can open your eyes now."

"Ok." I said, opening them. In front of me was the familiar curtain of vines that led into our meadow. I hadn't been here since we moved to Alaska and I pushed the vines out of the way and walked into the meadow. "Edward!" I said turning to him.

"I knew you'd like this." He said with my favorite crooked smile.

"I love your surprises." I stood on my toes and gently kissed him. "Thank you." I said pulling away. It was a sunny day and we were both still standing in the shadows and he pulled me into the sun. Our skin sparkled like we were covered in diamonds.

He laid down in the grass and patted the spot next to him. I gracefully laid down next to him and rested my head on his chest. Edward intertwined our fingers and we sat there lounging in the sun. I moved our hands in the sun and watched as the thousands of diamonds sparkled in the sun. Edward had his eyes closed and was singing his lullaby to me and I knew he loved the sun on his face as much as I did.

"This reminds me of when I first found out your secret." I said after a while.

"I know. That's why I brought us here again. It's one of my favorite memories." Edward replied sitting up on his elbows. I shifted slightly to keep my head on his chest and so that I could look into his caramel eyes.

"'It's one of my favorite human memories. Do you remember the first time you kissed me?" I asked.

"Of course. How could I ever forget that experience?" He replied with my favorite smile and a chuckle. I smirked at him as I remembered it and leaned up to kiss him.

When I pulled away from him I said, "Now we don't have to be so careful."

He responded with a sexy growl and gently lying my on my back on the cool grass. He hovered over me, with his arms on either side of my head. His lips crashed against mine and then too soon, he rolled off me and we laid there with ragged breaths.

"I'm glad we don't have to be so careful." He concluded.

"Same here." I said looking up into the sky at the sunset. After we watched the sunset together, Edward looked over at me.

"Since we're leaving tomorrow, do you want to go say goodbye to your parents and friends?" Edward asked gently, not wanting to upset me.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's go." He helped me up and we ran back through the woods and got into his Volvo.

"Can we go and say bye to my friends first?" I asked as I got a vision of them in the Lodge, the only restaurant in Forks.

"Sure, love." He said and drove over to the Lodge. We got out together and went into the restaurant. I immediately saw my friends sitting at a booth towards the back and we made our way back to them. Mike was the first one to jump up to say hi.

"Bella!" He said. "Hi Edward." He mumbled when Edward glared at him.

"Hey guys!" I said to Mike, Jessica, and Eric.

"What are you doing over here?" Jessica asked.

"Well, we're leaving tomorrow and I just wanted to say 'bye' before we left." I explained.

"You're leaving already?" Eric said with a frown. "You just got here!"

"I know. But our semester starts up next week and we wanted to get back a little early to finish up all of the papers and stuff that we have to do." Edward said taking my hand. They all nodded understandingly and made room for us to sit down. We sat down and talked while they ate dinner. When they were finished we all went out to the parking lot to say our goodbyes. They thought it was until next month when I came back up, but Edward and I both knew that it would be forever.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Jessica said giving me a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too!" I told her as I gently hugged her back.

Eric gave me a hug and told me the same thing and then Mike looked at Edward carefully before quickly giving me a hug.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. No one else noticed except for Edward who just rolled his eyes and continued to glare at the ground. Mike just stared at me with a dazed look and his hand on his cheek where my lips touched his face.

"I'll see you guys later!" I said trying to smile as I realized that I would never get to talk to them again.

"Bye Bella and Edward! We'll see you next month." Jessica said as we got into the car and Edward drove to my parents. As we pulled out onto the road, Edward looked over at me.

"What was the kiss about?" Edward asked. I could feel the jealously rolling off him and I tried not to laugh.

"Edward… Are you really jealous?"

"No." He lied looking straight ahead at the road; something he did if he didn't want me to see through him. "I just want to know why you did it."

"If you must know, I was listening to his thoughts and he was regretting me leaving so I just gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. As friends of course." I told Edward. He just growled at the thought of it.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I love you and only you?" I said leaning across the car and kissing him on the cheek. He just grumbled something at me and kept driving until we got to my parents.

When we pulled up into the driveway, I opened my door and waited for Edward to get out of his door.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have done it if you were going to get this upset at me." I said taking both of his hands in his.

"I'm not mad at you, love. I'm anything but mad. I just hate when other guys think that they have a chance with you." He admitted looking into my eyes.

"No one has a chance with me except for the guy I'm looking at right now." I said staring back at him.

"I love you." Edward said kissing me gently.

"I love you, too." I said when he pulled away. "We should go inside probably because Charlie and Renee are trying to figure out what is going on out here." I told him taking his hand and going to the house. Edward chuckled and gently squeezed my hand in his.

"Hi mom and dad!" I said opening the door and going inside.

"Bells!" Charlie said, greeting me from the kitchen. I heard both of them in there and Edward and I went to the kitchen to see them.

"Hi Bella and Edward!" Renee said hugging both of us. We chatted for a little bit about the wedding and then I told them that we were going back to Alaska tomorrow.

"So soon?" Renee asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Our classes start next week." I explained to them.

"Oh, I see. What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"Probably around 5 in the morning because we need an early start." Edward said, taking my hand in his under the table.

"That's so early." Renee complained.

"I know. I'm going to miss you guys so much." I told them.

"We'll miss both of you too." Charlie said with a sigh.

"When are you coming back to visit? I'm going to make sure I can fly up here to see you again." Renee asked. I couldn't answer her as I tried not to think that I would never get to talk to my parents again.

I looked over at Edward quickly and bit my bottom lip.

"We're not entirely sure when we'll be back." Edward said for me. I smiled gratefully at him and he held my hand from under the table.

"Well just let me know." Renee said with a smile at me.

"We will." Edward said. I faked a yawn and tried to look tired. I knew that this was my last moments with my parents while being 'alive' but it was getting to be too much to handle and I needed to get out of the house and I grew up in. "We should probably get going since we still have to pack and leave early tomorrow."

"I understand. Well have a safe trip back, you two." Charlie said standing up and shaking hands with Edward and then hugging me.

"Bye, dad." I managed to choke out.

"Bye honey. I'll miss you! Don't forget to give me a call when you get home." Renee said pulling me into a hug.

"Ok, bye mom!" I said forcing a smile as Edward led me out of the house.

"Are you ok, love?" Edward asked me as we got into the car.

"I'm fine." I replied taking a few deep breaths. Edward looked at me like he didn't believe me but didn't say anything. When we got home, I noticed that everyone was packing their things up and Edward and I went up to pack up our stuff.

"What happened?" I asked when I went into our room and none of our clothes or belongings were in there.

"I packed everything up for you already." Alice said suddenly appearing in the middle of the room. "I knew you would want to just relax tonight so I did it earlier. It's packed up in the cars. Here are your clothes for tonight and tomorrow." Alice said handing us each a bag. "Pack everything else that you want in these bags and bring it down with you in the morning." She instructed and then disappeared.

"Well I guess we're done for the night, then." Edward said sitting down on the bed.

"I guess so." I said sitting down next to him and kicking off my shoes.

"You two are home. Good." Carlisle said appearing in the door way. "We need to discuss tomorrow mornings actions."

The three of us talked about how everything was going to happen tomorrow morning for a while and then Carlisle left us until tomorrow morning.

At 4 am, I looked out the window and saw that it was going to be a cloudy day and got up and took a shower and got dressed for the day. Edward did the same and soon we were ready and downstairs waiting for everyone else.

Eventually Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were in the kitchen with us and Esme and Carlisle were saying goodbye to them. Edward and I were going to see Carlisle and Esme later after the 'accident' so we would say goodbye to them then.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"Yeah! Let's get on the road!" Emmett yelled. We all laughed and got into our cars.

We had planned to leave early enough so that there wouldn't be as many cars on the road when we had the accident. Edward and I were driving in my 'fake' car and we would leave Edward's Volvo at the house and come back to it. Carlisle had put all of the supplies we would need to fake an accident in the backseat.

We let the others get a head start and then we pulled out onto the road. Thankfully it was icy today so it would help with the cause of the accident.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Edward asked me as we picked up speed on the slick road.

"I'm positive." I told him. If this was what I had to do to spend the rest of eternity with my husband then I would do this.

"Ok…" He said carefully planning out the next move to crash the car. "On the count of three, grab the bag from the back and jump out of the car."

"When are you jumping?" I asked.

"I'll get out. Don't worry." He answered.

"I'll still worry, you know." I told him as the car got closer to 140 mph.

"I know." He said rolling his eyes. "I'm indestructible, remember?" He added with a smile.

"Thanks, Edward. That makes me feel better." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, love." He said with a laugh. "Ok, here we go. One… two… three… jump!" Edward said. I grabbed the bag out of the backseat, opened the door, and jumped out into the rushing cold air. I landed gracefully on my feet and stood up to watch as Edward jumped from the car next and then I heard the boom as the car smashed into a tree.

"Oh my God…" I said quietly as my car wrapped itself around a tree like a pretzel.

"Bella? Come on!" Edward called to me. I snapped out of my daze and ran over to help Edward. I handed him the bag of supplies and he started to pull out everything. He threw some items into the car and then took out a match, lit it and threw it onto the car.

"You're burning it?" I asked him as the flames started to swallow the car.

"We have to. We're not in it so we have to make it seem that way." Edward added grimly.

"Wait… did you just say we?"

"Yes, you're not going to die without me." He replied and handed me a wedding ring that was identical to the one on my finger. He had one that matched his too.

"Edward, you can survive this. It's just me that has to die from Forks. You can still come back." I said taking his hand that had the ring in it.

"Bella, I want too. It's only fair." He was being stubborn about this and I knew that he wouldn't change his mind so I released his hand and let him throw his ring into the fire. I tossed mine in after him. The whole point of putting our rings in the fire was so that it would be easier to identify us in the crash.

Edward pulled out a new phone that I had never seen before and dialed the emergency number for the fire department and then hung up.

"Just so they know where it happened and can come put the fire out. It won't spread though because it's so damp everywhere else." Edward said when I gave him a questioning look.

"Good idea." I told him as I watched the flames swallow up the car.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked taking my hand.

I heard sirens off in the distance and nodded as we ran back to the house.

"We're back." Edward said as we came into the front door.

"Good. Everything ran smoothly?" Carlisle asked us. Edward just nodded as he watched me get another vision. It was the same vision that I had gotten the night before about me running through the forest from something and getting more and more tired.

"Bella?" Edward asked as I closed my eyes and sunk down into the sofa behind me. I put my head in my hands and just shook my head.

"Give her a few moments Edward. This has to be hard for her." I heard Carlisle say gently to Edward.

I got another vision of Edward and my viewing and I saw the entire of the town of Forks there crying for me. I saw Renee and Charlie both sitting there with the same expression of disbelief on their faces. They looked like they hadn't slept for days and they were half dead and it was all my fault. How could I do this to them? They were my parents. I could feel the tears starting and I slowly stood up.

"I… um… I need to get some air." I said wiping a few tears off my cheeks.

"I can come with you." Edward offered taking a step towards me but I stepped back away from him.

"I need to go alone. I just need some space. Don't follow me. Please. " The last thing I saw was Edward's pained expression as I ran out the door and into the cool November air.

---------------------------------------

**hm.. what did you think about that?? maybe you should review and tell me!**

**i just wanted to take a moment to thanks everyone that reviewed and helped this story to get over 900 reviews! so thanks!**

**but.... because there were less than 20 reviews for the last chapter, it took me a while to get this chapter up. so more reviews=faster the next chapter it posted. **

**so some more reviews would be great :)**

**if you've never reivewed before then nows your time! **

**thanks and click the green button now!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! Its been a long time... lol sorry about that... I've just been really busy but I managed to update! yayy**

**thanks to everyone that updated for the last chapter!!**

**The POVs change between Bella and Edward the whole time so make sure you pay attention to that or else the chapter might not make sense**

**happy reading! and remember to review**

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight or any of the characters**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 26

BPOV

It seemed like Edward's pained expression was etched into my mind as I ran deeper and deeper into the forest. My tears flew off my cheeks and I ran harder and faster than I ever had. I had no idea how far away I had run until I finally stopped. I leaned up against a tree and closed my eyes as I tried to get the tears to stop. They eventually slowed and I wiped them away with my sleeve. I opened my eyes to look at my surroundings. I couldn't hear any human thoughts around me so I knew I could stay here for a while. I sunk to the ground and brought my knees up to my chest and ignored all of the visions that kept flooding my mind. I knew that I couldn't return to Forks and go back to my family. I just needed time. I needed to get away from everything.

EPOV

As I watched Bella run out the door and into the forest, I felt Carlisle's hand firmly plant itself on my shoulder to keep me from sprinting after the love of my life. My body was going numb and if I wanted to resist Carlisle and go after her but he was right. She just needed some time. She would come back. The rest of my family came down and stood around me silently as I stared at the place where Bella had disappeared. I felt Alice's tiny arms wrap themselves around me as she tried to comfort me but I was too numb to respond.

I should have known this was going to happen. Bella was unhappy and now she was gone. I should have seen this coming but somehow I was too happy to have her all to myself to notice her pain. I was a selfish monster and now Bella was paying the price.

"She's going to be ok. She'll come back, Edward." Alice assured me. I blankly nodded and didn't take my eyes off the place that she disappeared. Bella had run far enough that she was out of range and I couldn't hear the sound of her feet against the forest ground.

"Let's just give him some room." Jasper said quietly. I could hear everyone's shocked and upset thoughts about Bella as they slowly retreated away from me.

"She'll be back, son" Carlisle said releasing me. I nodded at him and numbly stood staring at the same place.

BPOV

It had been a day since I had run from the house. I have been sitting in the same place since yesterday and I wasn't panning on moving for a while. I kept replaying the vision from my funeral over and over again in my head. I saw Charlie and Renee's blank faces and the whole town of Fork's there for me. I could see how this was going to change their short human lives and I got to selfishly keep on living forever.

Before I was changed, I knew that this was going to eventually happen but I didn't think that it would affect me or anyone else so much. I was hurting so many people. A few more tears slide down my cheek and I wasn't sure how much more I would be able to take. I swallowed deeply and watched as the leaves fell slowly to the ground around me as the wind blew. The forest started to get dark and I knew that it was the end of day 2 that I had been missing. I still felt awful and I knew that I had hurt the one person that would be able to make me feel better. I stiffly stood up and stretched out my arms and legs. I caught the scent of a deer from the wind and the back of my throat began to burn. I didn't even remember the last time that I had hunted. I took off and hunted the deer down. Once I had drained it and hid the carcass, I explored the area a little. I found a steam lit up by the moonlight and I silently sat down on a rock. I looked into the water and saw an unrecognizable face staring back at me. I seemed paler in the moonlight and my cheeks had sunken in. I looked sad and broken; exactly how I felt. I sighed and looked away from the depressing image in the water.

I could feel something or someone watching me as I took off my shoes and let my feet dangle in the cool water. I listened for thoughts or emotions but I didn't hear or feel anything and I decided to ignore it. I sat there staring off into the night until the sun rose again under the clouds.

EPOV

It was the third day since Bella had been away. I hadn't moved from my spot since then. My family had tried to talk with me and get me to do something besides sitting and waiting for Bella but I ignored them. I didn't talk and I didn't move. I knew that I was hurting them in so many ways but I refused to do anything until I had Bella safely back.

"Alice, when do you think she's coming back?" I heard Jasper ask his wife from all the way up in their room.

"I don't know. It keeps changing. Something is going to happen." She whispered back. I knew she didn't want me to hear this but it was hard to miss with my hearing.

"Do you think he's going to come to the funeral?" Jasper asked. I remembered hearing thoughts and that the funeral for my wife and I was today.

"I don't think so. Its hard enough as it is just sitting down there. He hasn't moved for 3 days. He cringed a little when he saw Charlie and Renee's reactions to their deaths in our thoughts."

I saw the memory play back in my mind as if I were there. Carlisle and Esme had gone over to Charlie's house to tell them the news.

"_What's wrong?" Charlie asked, opening the door to Carlisle and Esme's grave faces. _

"_We have some tragic news." Carlisle simply stated. _

"_Is Bella all right? What happened?" Renee said coming into the room. Carlisle explained the accident and what had happened to us as gently as possible. _

"_No, I saw her last night. She was fine." Renee whispered, crying and refusing to believe him. _

"_I'm so sorry. We both lost our children." Said Esme quietly. She was actually upset from Bella running away and my state that she really wasn't acting. Charlie, who never showed any emotion started to cry. _

Her parents were crushed and I pushed those thoughts from my mind. Eventually Carlisle and Esme came over to me dressed in black.

"Edward, honey, we're going now." Esme said gently to me. I just nodded and didn't move or say a word.

"Will you be ok?" Carlisle asked. I didn't respond because I knew that I wouldn't be ok until Bella came back. I had to give her some space but I desperately needed her. He nodded solemnly and led Esme out of the room with the rest of my family.

I heard all of their thoughts and I knew how badly I was hurting them. I could see their grave and unsettled faces in each other's minds. I let out a deep breath and continued to wait for my Bella.

BPOV

Today was the day of my funeral. I was officially dead. Edward was dead too according to the accident. He didn't have to die though. He could have kept living in Forks but he wanted to be with me forever.

And I left him.

I needed Edward and I was sure that he needed me too. I had to go back. I was ready to go back.

I stood up quickly and began to run back to the house. I hoped he would be there and I would find him if he wasn't.

As I was running I got the same feeling that something was watching me but I didn't hear or smell anything. I tried to shake it off but I pushed myself to run faster. I could feel myself getting more and more tired. Something was coming for me. This was my vision. It was coming true.

I glanced around me and tried to block off whatever was happening but because I was getting so tired, it wasn't working at all. For some reason I my shielding power refused to work. I saw something dart off to the side of me but I was becoming too tired to register what it was. I felt myself slowing down but I tried to keep running. I wanted to call out for help but I couldn't. My mouth refused to work. My vision started to blur and I tried to keep running but my legs stopped working and I collapsed to the ground.

'_Edward'. _I thought. _'Edward, help me.'_ I just hoped he could hear me.

****************************************

I started to awaken from whatever had caused me to be unconscious. Before I opened my eyes, I could feel that I was lying in someone's arms but I knew that they weren't Edwards. I couldn't hear any thoughts still and I knew that it was a vampire from the hardness of their skin. My eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the dim light. I looked up at my capturer and took in a breath as he noticed that I was waking up.

"You're awake." He said gently. I narrowed my eyes at him as I tried desperately to remember why he looked so familiar.

I thought all the way back to when I was captured by the Volturi and then his face clicked with someone that I thought I had destroyed.

"George?" I whispered in disbelief. **(A/N: George was the guy that helped capture Bella in "Love for an Eternity" when she was taken by the Volturi. He wanted to be her mate and stuff. Go to that story and look in the end of Chapter 30 and then chapter 31 to the end about him if you don't remember.) **

"That's me." He said quietly.

"But I destroyed you." I said slowly sitting up.

"Well, yes. But I came back for you. I told you that I loved you and I would be back for you, didn't I?" George said still holding me.

"I don't understand." I was still dizzy and confused from being unconscious so nothing he said was making sense.

"You and your family were a bit careless when you were cleaning up last year. You missed a few pieces of me. Aro found another vampire that was able to bring vampires back after most of them was destroyed. All the vampire needed was a bit of me and then I was back." He explained slowly.

"No…" I muttered, closing my eyes, refusing to believe this.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" He asked me and reached out to touch my cheek.

I swatted his hand away and hissed at him. "Don't touch me." He looked hurt but I didn't care. I tried to get up out of his arms but he was stronger than before and was still using his power against me.

"I'm stronger than before, baby. That was another good thing about coming back from the dead." George said noticing what I was trying to do. "There's really nothing that you can do." I sighed and crossed my arms angrily.

"So are you just going to take me back to the Volturi now?" I said, not looking at him.

"No, of course not. I wouldn't do that to you again. I left them a few months ago. Aro wasn't too happy with me but he let me go because of what happened with you." He said with a bitter laugh.

"What makes you think that I want to be with you now?" I said returning the bitter tone.

"I was hoping you might have felt bad about destroying me and I knew that you had run away and were alone. I didn't know why but I thought you might have gotten into a fight with Edward."

"And you thought that I would just go right to you, didn't you?" He nodded at me and I rolled my eyes. "You're wrong. I was going back to him. I just needed some space."

"Oh…" He muttered and cursed under his breath.

"Yeah, so can I just go back now?" I snapped at him. He raised his eyebrows and laughed at me.

"Did you really think that I was just going to let you return to Edward after I had come all this way just for you?" I bit my bottom lip and sighed. "Bella, please understand that I really cannot live without you. I need you."

"Well you seemed to have been doing just fine for the last year."

"I really haven't. I'm not happy unless I have you."

"No, George. I'm married." I slowly said for him to understand. He sighed.

"I was hoping that you would come happily with me. I didn't want to have to keep you under my power the whole time."

"This is insane." I complained. "I don't want this. I just want Edward." I said and a single tear ran down my cheek.

George let out a low growl and slammed his fist against a tree. "Why am I not good enough, Bella? Why?" He yelled angrily. I cringed away from him and took this opportunity to move out of his lap. He was keeping me weak enough that I couldn't stand, let alone walk, so I did my best to crawl a few feet from him.

EPOV

As I was intently watching the place where Bella had disappeared a few days ago, I faintly heard a slam and someone yell "Why am I not good enough, Bella? Why?" It was so quiet that I almost missed it.

I listened for another moment to hear something more but I knew that Bella was in trouble. I sprinted off in the direction of the voice and was surprised that I had actually heard it since it was so far away. I slowed once caught Bella's scent and stopped a couple hundred feet away from where she was.

I saw my love sitting on the ground looking absolutely terrified and exhausted and another vampire angrily yelling and slamming things together.

"Why, Bella? Why? I just don't get it!" He yelled at her. I growled and began to stalk towards this monster.

"You're not Edward." She whispered back to him.

"What can I do to win you?" He said with a strained voice.

"Nothing." She simply stated and the other vampire let out a loud growl. He ran over to her and kneeled in front of her. The vampire leaned into to kiss my wife and that's when I decided to step in.

I lunged from my hiding spot and tackled him away from her before he even got close to kissing her. I pinned him to the ground and held onto him.

"Edward!" I heard Bella whisper in relief. I wanted to hold her in my arms finally but I needed to finish off this guy first.

"You!" He yelled pushing me off of him. "You're the reason she won't ever love me!" I growled and fought him. We skillfully lunged at each other and I was suddenly becoming really tired. I was moving a lot slower now. George was using his power against me and knocked me to the ground. As he pinned me down to the ground I looked over at Bella pleadingly. She realized that he could only control one of us at a time and she used her shield on me. I felt more energized and was able to shove him off of me and against a tree. He was slightly dazed and I used this opportunity to rip him apart.

"You will die fully this time." I said finally decapitating George.

I stood up quickly and started a fire and made sure that I got every single piece of him into the fire. I noticed that Bella still sat on the ground behind me and I wasn't sure if she was still upset with me or not. I put out the fire and slowly turned around to her.

She was still huddled on the ground and had a few tears falling down her beautiful face. I walked over to her and sat on the ground in front of her.

"Bella?" I asked cautiously taking one of her hands. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and a slight smile crept on to her face. She crawled into my lap and hugged herself against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." Bella whispered up to me.

"Bella, I'm just glad that you're ok." I said tilting her head up to me. I leaned in and kissed her for the first time in over 3 days.

"I love you." She said when we pulled apart.

"I love you more than you could ever know, Bella." I told her as I held her securely in my arms. I waited for this moment for what felt like an eternity and I was glad that I had found her.

"I know. I didn't mean to ever hurt you." She mumbled into my chest.

"I know you didn't. I feel awful for putting you through this." I ran my fingers through her silky hair.

"It's not your fault." She said, wrapping her arms tighter around me and I kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you so much. Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't." She promised. I noticed that the dark circles under her eyes were a lot darker and she looked exhausted. She had been under George's power for a while so she must be really tired now.

"Let's get you home." I said and she nodded. I cradled her to my chest and took off running back to the house.

When we entered the house I ran us up to my room and laid her down on the bed. I laid down next to her and she cuddled up to me.

"It's so quiet." She said after a few minutes. "Where is everyone?" I didn't answer her for a few moments as I tried to find a way to tell Bella that they were at our funeral without upsetting her again.

"Well they went to our funeral." I said, finding no way around it.

"Oh…" Bella mumbled and sighed. I took her closest hand and held it in mine. "Do you want to go?" She asked in a flat voice, surprising me with her question.

"What?" I asked, propping myself up on one elbow and facing her. Her face was paler than usual and her cheeks were sunken in. Bella's eyes seemed to have lost their sparkle that I had grown accustomed too over the past years.

"You can go if you want." She replied in the same lifeless voice, staring up at the ceiling.

"And leave you?" I asked. I wasn't ever going to leave Bella again and especially not to go to our funeral. I would go if she did but not without her. She seemed so broken; like everyone she knew and loved before she met me had died. In a way, this was what happened since she can no longer see or talk to them again.

Bella just shrugged next to me. "Bella, I'm not leaving you."

"I know." She replied closing her eyes. I decided to let her rest for a while and closed my eyes as well. A few hours later, I heard Carlisle's car pulling up the driveway and then heard my family's voices as they entered the house.

"Where's Edward?" I heard Jasper ask as he noticed I wasn't still standing in the same place that I have been in for the past few days. I sat up and looked over at Bella.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, love." I whispered, kissing her and silently running down to the kitchen.

I entered the kitchen and noticed everyone's depressed expressions from the funeral. They all seemed surprised to see me.

"Edward?" Esme asked with a motherly concern.

"Is Bella back?" Alice asked. I guessed that she hadn't gotten a vision about this because of the funeral or just ignored it.

"Yes, she's upstairs resting. Bella's really worn out." I explained, telling them what had happened.

"You mean, he came back to life?" Carlisle asked and I nodded solemnly. "Interesting." He muttered, thinking about doing some research on that.

"Can I go talk to her?" Alice asked rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"I'd prefer if you didn't. She's still not right." Alice nodded understandingly.

"What do you mean, 'not right'?" Emmett asked, concerned about Bella.

"Bella is depressed and drained. Everyone that she loved and loved her before she met me thinks she's dead. It's like they all died at the same time to her and Bella has to deal with all that grief at once. It's hard for her and she still needs time." I explained to them. "I'm going back up to her." I said quickly returning to Bella. She was just as I left her and I laid back down next to her.

"How was the funeral?" She asked after a few moments.

"I didn't ask." I replied truthfully, looking over at her. Her eyes were closed and she nodded in my direction. "Are you feeling any better?"

She sighed and opened her eyes to look at me. Her face still looked drained and her eyes were turning darker than I had ever seen them. I knew she had hunted recently but the stress was taking a lot out of her. "A little." Bella said.

"Good, love." I said and kissed her cheek lightly. A faint smile formed on her lips and I smiled as I kissed her again.

"Thank you, Edward." She said with a little more life in her voice than before. I responded with a trail of light kisses up her arm and then up her neck that led to the corner of her mouth.

"Are feeling better now?" I asked with a smile. Her smile grew a little larger and she nodded. "Good."

"I'm going to go take a shower." She said after a while. She got up and disappeared into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and I restlessly waited for her to return to me. Bella eventually came back to me and crawled into my arms.

We stayed like that until late the next morning when Bella rolled over to face me. Her eyes were almost black now and I tried to keep an even facial expression as she stared at me with them.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, placing my hand on her cheek.

"A lot better than yesterday." She replied. I knew that she had been thinking a lot last night about the past few days and was feeling better about it.

"I'm glad." I said, kissing the tip of her nose. She smiled and bit her bottom lip. I could tell that she was getting restless as she sat up around noon.

"Can we go hunting? The burning in the back of my throat is becoming unbearable." She said getting up and putting a pair of sweats on.

"Of course, love." I said opening my window. Bella grabbed my hand and we jumped out and ran into the forest. We hunted until her eyes returned to their usual beautiful brown color and then returned home. Alice heard us moving around upstairs and told me that we needed to pack everything up because we were leaving for Alaska tomorrow morning.

I told Bella this and we packed up all of our belongings that we were going to be taking back to Alaska with us.

We finished and Bella was still quiet while we rested up in our room. She was beginning to look better too and wasn't as tired as she had been yesterday. I could tell that Bella was still upset about her parents and making them feel horrible. She didn't block her thoughts from me as she thought about them.

"Can I go somewhere?" She asked me, later that night.

"Where?" I asked looking up from the book I was reading.

"Out…alone." Bella answered forgetting to block her thoughts. She wanted to go to Charlie's house and see how her parents were.

"Absolutely not." I said. She was making progress and seeing how broken her parents were would only make things worse.

"Please, Edward." She pouted.

"No, it will only make things worse."

"I just need to see them one last time. Before we leave forever." She pleaded with me.

"Bella…" I said as she begged with her big brown eyes. I found it impossible to say no to her when she did this.

"Please, Edward. I need this." Bella whispered.

"I don't want to let you go again." I said quietly and closed my eyes. When I opened them she was still staring at me with those eyes and I slowly nodded, giving into her. She ran across the room and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you." She said quietly in my ear.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Please be careful in what you do, love."

"Ok, I will. I love you." She said and jumped out the window and into the night.

BPOV

I took off running at full speed from Edward's room towards my old home. Edward had done everything that he could to make me feel better after all that had happened in the past few days but I needed to go alone.

I arrived at Charlie's house and slowed to a walk as I went up to a window. Charlie was sitting on the sofa staring at the blank television with an empty look on his face. He didn't move and his thoughts roamed about me. I watched him for a while and shuffled through his thoughts. His face was grave and like he hadn't slept in days. I swallowed as I tried not to try and took a few moments to send some calming waves at him.

I listened for Renee's thoughts and found her to be up in my old room. She was asleep on my bed and the window was open so I jumped inside the house. Her face was tear streaked and she looked years older than when I had left her. I gently sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her restlessly sleep. She mumbled my name a few times in the hour I spent with her and I tried not to cry as I realized how much I was hurting her and Charlie. I decided that I had to leave and I stood up off the bed. I brushed some stray pieces of hair off my mom's face and I kissed her forehead.

"It'll be all right, mom. I love you." I whispered to her as she slept and I jumped out the window and into the night.

I began to run back to the house and slowed to a walk when I got to the driveway. I got a vision of my mom returning to Florida with Phil and Charlie going back to work. They would both be able to keep living their lives. I would always be in the back of their minds but I felt better knowing that they would keep on living.

I walked at human speed and thought about my parents. They were always strong people and somehow they would get over this. Human memories were small and soon they would move on to live their lives with me as a memory. Seeing them tonight had made me feel a lot better and now I knew I could leave Forks and go back to Alaska to keep living my life with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I smiled to myself and picked up my speed to a run and jumped into Edward room.

"Bella." He breathed, pacing around the room. I could tell that he was really worried since I had left him and wasn't sure what my reaction was going to be from my parents.

"Edward, I'm fine. I just needed to see them. I know that they will be ok eventually." I assured him as I wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back and tilted my head up to look at him.

"Are you sure?" He said looking worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. I know that I hurt them and that's something that I'll have to live with forever but at least I know that they will get by and be able to live their lives with me as a memory." I said looking into his eyes. "Stop worrying so much." I said with a giggle.

His face relaxed after hearing my laugh and he hugged me tighter. "I'm glad you're ok, Bella." Edward said before kissing me. "I missed you." I smiled as he held me in his arms and I knew that this was where I belonged.

---------------------------------------------

**that chapter took me a while and i'm still not sure if i like it so some reviews telling me what you think would be great!**

**and i dont know if i should end it here or do you want me to keep it going with their life in Alaska and stuff like that**

**so if you could review and tell me what you think pleaseee**

**thanks! :)**


End file.
